Pridelander Soldier
by WerewolfDJ
Summary: A helicopter full of marine privates crashes in some of africa's most uncharted territory. Between that and a run in with some hyenas, only one is left to tell the tale. Soon he helps a lioness and is welcomed into a pride of lions. join DJ as he tries to survive both the wilderness and his own kind. oc human x lioness
1. going down

**So my knowledge on military stuff is not great but it'll probably only be for the first few chapters. **

I grabbed the bar above my seat and breathed deeply as the chopper shook again. I really didn't like flying but I had too.

My name is DJ Williamson and I am a united states marine sniper. Right now me and 19 other privates were in a helicopter, currently flying over the African wilderness.

A little about my appearance. I'm six foot two with medium build and hazel eyes with dirty blonde hair. I'm dressed in a yellow camouflage army uniform covered by a bullet proof combat vest with the same coloured pants.

I heard laughter to my left and looked over at my best friend, Derek. He had black hair and brown eyes with the same build as me. Like me he was in a combat vest with a camouflage army uniform underneath, but he had an m4 beside him instead of a remington m24. And his suit was green instead of yellow.

"Still don't like flying, DJ?" he asked smirking. I shook my head and he just clapped his hands and laughed even more.

"Okay, back when we were kids sure I get it, but come on man your 19" he said still laughing. Suddenly a thought came to my head and I started laughing.

"Yeah embarrassing I know. Hey you still scared of clowns?" I asked as he slowly lost his smirk and mine grew.

"That's different and you know it, clowns are evil, pure evil" he said yelling the last part. I suddenly heard laughing from my right followed by "oh wittle babies don't like flying or guys in makeup."

I turned and my smile vanished instantly. I forgot that Baxter Smith was next to me. He was the loud mouth of the group but he was mostly all talk, no punch. He still pissed me the hell off.

I looked over his shoulder and seen that through the door, one of the pilots was preparing for more turbulence so I mentally prepared myself. The chopper shook again, but this time more viciously.

Now it was Baxter's turn to scream and he screamed like a girl. The whole group laughed including our commanding officer sargeant Mike Henderson who was sitting at the front, let out a chuckle.

"Okay" his voice boomed once baxter had calmed down. "Now that everyone has gotten their squeals out" he said as another round of laughter went out towards baxter.

"Can I do the debrief?" he asked holding up a stack of folders. "Sir yes sir!" we all yelled as he nodded and stood up.

"Okay" he said setting the stack onto one of the soldiers laps. "Take one and pass the rest around" he ordered as the soldier nodded, took one and passed the rest down the line of seats.

"Our target is a group of very bad people. A week ago the african army sent a squad of soldiers to neutralize an organization that are mostly know for human trafficking. But they have also been known to participate in poaching, armed robbery, homicide, ect" he red off the list as I got my folder.

"Now unfortunately, information about this attack got leaked and 20 or so targets escaped into the wilderness to lay low and recover".

"Now, because the african government does not know where the leak came from, they are only sending their most loyal squads out to canvas the area".

"However they didn't have enough squads, so they called us and you privates had just graduated. It seemed like a perfect opportunity for to train you lot in some real combat" he said as I continued reading my folder and memorizing the photos of the targets.

Their leader is by far the scariest person I've ever seen. A few teeth missing in his smile. along with that, his left eye was completely white and he had what looked like a knife scar running over it.

"Now, we will enter our search zone in one h-" "Uh sir can I see you for a moment?" one of the pilots asked. We gave our c.o a look of concern, but he just pointed at the folders before disappearing into the pilots area.

"Ugh I hate it when I can't hear anything" Derek said as we only heard muffled voices from the cockpit. Our commanding officer then came out and looked over us again.

"Okay" he said gaining everyones attention. "Apparently, there's a storm blocking our path. So we need to make a detour over some uncharted territory, it'll take a minimum of four hours. Now if you did read mission dossiers, pass them up and you can get some rest. Daybreak is in 5 hours" he then sat down and closed his eyes.

one by one the rest of the group did the same. Some just closing their eyes, others tilted their heads back and using their helmets to cover their eyes.

I looked around and seen I was the last one awake which was good. I quietly opened my vest pocket and got out some pictures.

The first picture was of my mother, my father and my older sister a few weeks before they died. Nineteen years ago, give or take a few months, my mother went into labor with me and my father and sister were driving her to the hospital.

Along the way, a transport truck had a driver that I guess just didn't care about road safety because he was hammered, stoned or something.

Anyway, he tried to go through a red light and my family got t-boned. The car was flipped about 4-5 times before it hit a corner store and stopped. They told me my sister and father were killed almost instantly. But my mother survived all the way to the hospital where they did a c-section on her to save my life.

Unfortunately my mom wasn't given the chance to hold me. Or even see me before she passed away from her injuries.

For the next 7 years, I was raised in an shitty orphanage in some small town in ohio. Then at seven I was adopted by a family and to be honest, I don't know what was worse orphanage or those hell spawns in disguise.

At age fourteen I left and wound up in Texas. I stayed in an abandoned building, I think it was an old church or something like that. After that I just worked odd jobs to keep myself supported, ones that no one would question a young teen to be doing.

I smiled and took a look at another photo. This one was me and Derek covered head to toe in mud because we started fighting in a pig pen.

I smiled and looked over at my best friend. Derek was also working at one of the pig farms where I would frequently work and we just kinda hit it off.

He liked hunting, I liked hunting. He liked to hotwire cars and go for joyrides, I liked to hotwire cars and go for joyrides. It was a match made in heaven.

Then after a few years, I heard that Derek's dad was forcing him to join the army. He said that if he didn't 'honor his family by fighting' he would kick him out. Guy was a serious prick. Anyway Derek was scared as hell, anyone would be. He did wanna join eventually, but he wanted to get his life in order first.

So because my friend needed me and I always wanted to serve my country, I joined with him. My mind suddenly drifted back to my own family.

Looking back at the photo, I blinked the tears away and dried my cheeks. I then kissed the tips of my index and middle finger and touched the photo.

I put the photos back inside my vest before leaning my head back and trying to go to sleep. After a few minutes of just sitting with my eyes closed, I finally felt sleep take me.

I jolted away at the sound of my commanding officer's voice he sounded angry and worried. I looked at my watch, it was an hour to daybreak. So we should be in the search zone by now.

Slowly I got unbuckled and stood up. I set my rifle on my seat and walked to the cockpit where my commanding officer's voice was coming from.

"How the hell did you idiots get us lost!?" he shouted at the pilots who from what I could see over his shoulder were cowering and trying to talk, but were afraid to.

"Sir?" I asked. I seen him jump a little before he turned his head to me. Once he did, he calmed down a little.

"Oh, williamson" he said turning fully. "I didn't know you were up" he said.

"I just woke up a moment ago sir, is everything okay?" I asked. worried that we were about to crash or something.

"Ah yes just computers and shit like that" he said laughing. I gave a chuckle and nodded my head.

"Hey" he said suddenly his voice laced with happiness. "Derek once said you took a computers class in collage?" he asked.

"No, high-school sir. I never went to collage" I corrected. He shrugged.

"Yeah, well still better education then me or these two" he said moving out of the way.

I could now see that the screen which usually showed a satellite map of where ever the chopper is. Only now it was all static and I couldn't make out anything.

"Okay" I said a little nervous. The last time I've worked on a computer was 2 years ago and that was just when the disk tray wasn't opening.

I approached the screen and turned it off and then back on. Nothing.

"We already tried that" one of the pilots said shaking his head. I muttered a curse and crouched down. I found the wires connecting to the maps screen.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" I asked looking up. My c.o nodded and disappeared once more into the cargo hold. He then reappeared holding his tactical flashlight.

"Here you go" he said handing me the light

"Thanks" I said taking the flashlight and turned it on before looking back up at the wires.

I looked for a few minutes before i found the wire I was looking for.

"Okay sir, tell me what the screen does?" I commanded i then smiled. "That was fun" I added muttering as he laughed.

I unplugged the wire and waited for a few minutes. "It went black" he said.

"Okay, we'll wait a few seconds and then I'll plug it back in that should reboot the system".

I plugged it back in and stood back up and watched the screen. It booted back up and went to a black screen and said 'tracking' in red letters. But it went back to static.

"Ah, shit sorry sir" I said handing him back his flashlight. he just waved and smiled.

"Ah don't worry about it Williamson, this puppy's an older one anyway there's always something wrong with her. Probably a problem with the inside of her" he said patting the wall.

"Yeah either that or..." I said going into deep thought thinking if it was possible. It actually could be.

"Or?" Mike said snapping me out of my trance. I quickly became flustered at being caught in my imagination.

"Oh sorry sir" I said slightly embarrassed. "Or there's a signal jammer around here" but i immediately regretted it as the pilots broke out into laughter.

"Oh, please you rookie" one of the pilots said. "Even if we were in one of the search areas, these guys maybe human traffickers and poachers but they don't have the money for a military grade signal jammer that can reach this height, right Mike?" he said laughing.

"Mike?" he said as my c.o didn't respond. He just rushed out of the pit. I looked at the pilots who just shrugged. I walked back to the hold and found him looking through his folder.

"Sir?" I asked only to have a folder roughly shoved into my hands.

"Look for a list of weapons" he ordered. I didn't understand the situation, but I knew his tone of voice. So I started to look through the folder for a list of any kind. I then seen a list of weapons and patted my c.o on the shoulder.

"Sir here" I said giving him the folder. He scanned it quickly before he swore and threw it on the ground.

"Pull up you idiots! Pull up!" he yelled as the pilots immediately pulled up. Because of the sudden altitude change, alarms started going on which woke up most of the group. They screamed and wondered what was going on.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like bullets ricoching off the side of the heli. And I was right as one of the windows above the seats bursted open.

"Okay" I yelled "Everyone get unbuckled and get down" I said unbuckling a still sleeping soldier and throwing him onto the ground.

The others followed my orders as more windows busted.

"Shit" my c.o yelled laying down. "Everyone stay down, Williamson with me. And will you two get us the hell outta this area!" he yelled at the pilots.

"We can't. The storms still to our right and the shots appear to be coming from the left" one of the pilots yelled as the front window shattered and a bullet struck him in the chest, killing him instantly.

"Shit" the other pilot yelled and struggled to control the aircraft by himself. Me and my c.o crawled down the row towards the back of the cargo hold while the other soldiers laid on their stomachs avoiding enemy fire.

"So you wanna tell me what the hells going on?... sir" I quickly added after checking my tone.

"The african army sent me a list of weapons that went missing a few months ago. They think it's because this group got them through whatever contact they have".

"And on the list was a jammer that could reach this altitude. So all they had to do is drive in a vehicle with it underneath us?" I asked as he nodded.

"So" he continued. "There's a 50. cal sniper in a locker back here. When we get to it I'm going to tie a rope around you and you are going to hang out of the door and find those muzzle flashes, okay?" he asked.

But before I could respond there was an explosion and I could feel wind being sucked out of the chopper. I turned to my left and seen a huge hole in the back of the craft.

'_R__pg_' i thought as the heli shook viciously while red lights and more alarms started to go off.

"Prepare to crash" the pilot yelled as everyone grabbed onto something. Except for me and my c.o that is who just tried to grip the floor and crawl to somewhere and grab onto something.

I felt us hit the ground and or what ever we were over and the chopper started to barrel roll. My c.o made it to the side and grabbed the leg of a seat. He then tried to reach out to me but it was no use.

"Williamson!" he yelled as I felt my body start to lift off the ground. Before I knew it I went flying in the air and was heading for the hole in the side of the helicopter.

I felt my head slam against the top of the hole and I started to feel dizzy. I started to see blackness in the corner of my vision.

The last thing I felt was my body hit cold water before everything went completely black.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around just moving my eyes I was in a white bed in a white room with no windows and only one door. I heard the door to the room open and looked towards it. I seen a little girl in a white dress walk in.

I looked her over before gasping, this was my sister the same age she was when... she died.

'_wait am I dead_' I thought but I didn't have time to think about that now because my sister who I never met was standing only a few yards away.

I went to get up and hug her but I couldn't move. I was confused until my sister put her hand on my chest and shook her head.

"Not your time" she whispered before walking to the end of the bed. "Get up" she said lightly pulling on my boot.

"GET UP!" she suddenly yelled and started to pull and twist my foot. I yelled out but didn't hear myself scream.

My eyes shot open and I was blinded by the sun for a second. I looked at my foot half expecting to see my sister pulling my boot still. Not a goddamn crocodile with its jaws clamped around my leg trying to do a death roll.

"Whoa!" I yelped before kicking his face repeatedly with my free foot. I pulled my ka-bar out and lunged forward. I plunged the knife into the crocs eye and killed it instantly. I felt its jaws slack slightly, but not enough for me to get my foot out.

I breathed heavily and fell back onto my back. I was on the bank of whatever body of water I fell into. I looked out at the muddy, grayish coloured water. I could see the tail end of what was my helicopter.

I put my hands on the crocodile's jaws and tried to open them but I couldn't get the strength to.

"Great" I muttered before pulling him forward as I started to scoot up the bank. Last thing I wanted was for another croc to come out and try to take a bite outta me.

Once I got far enough away I looked around. The sun was high in the sky but it wasn't high enough to be noon yet. And the only woods were behind me anywhere else was just rocks. I sighed and put my hands onto the crocs jaws again and tried to open them.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. My training kicked in and I grabbed whoevers hand it was and pulled him close to me before I put the knife to his throat ready to slit it.

However I recognized that camo uniform. I let the figure go and pulled my knife away, but I kept it ready just incase I was wrong.

"Baxter!" I said with happiness in my voice dropping my defense as i seen the unit bully rubbing his throat.

"Jesus man, I forgot that I should never sneak up on you" he commented. I laughed and nodded.

"The hell happened to you man? Last I seen you were airborne" he asked I gestured to my leg.

"This big bastard happened to me" I said as he looked at it in horror.

"Oh don't worry though, I don't think he broke through my boot" I said as he took the top jaw and I took the bottom. We both pulled with all our might and with a sickening crack the jaws popped open. But I still screamed in pain.

"But I do think he sprained it" I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay" he said as I sheathed my knife. "Let's go" he then put my arm over his shoulders and hoisted me to my feet. I groaned as I tried to put pressure on my foot.

I looked at him and shook my head as he nodded and started walking into the woods behind the lake while I hopped beside him.

"So you find anyone else?" I said breaking the silence. He nodded. But I didn't know whether he was happy or sad.

"There's 7 of us, 8 now that survived the crash" he said as I nodded.

"The hell happened" I asked. Was Derek okay, did we get out an SOS what.

"Well after you got... Oh let's call it 'unceremoniously jacked' from the chopper, we continued to barrel roll until we hit around the middle of the lake" he said.

"Yeah" i said. "I seen the ass-end of the chopper" I said.

"Anyway, Mike ordered us all out while he tried to grab the pilot who got knocked out from the final roll. But he also tried to get the other pilots body as well so he was even slower then the rest of us. And the blood from the bodies attracted some crocodiles" he said looking down as I paled.

"No" I said shaking my head. But he nodded.

"Yep, didn't even get halfway out of the door before one was on him. It took the dead pilot and his arm completely off" Bax said as I just shook my head and looked down.

He was the only experienced one among us what the hell are we going to do now it thought.

"But that's not all" Baxter said gaining my attention. "The group, the one we were hunting. They also shot us when we got to the shores, which is where the sargeant officially died".

"But I don't think we are in a search zone" I said as baxter nodded.

"That's what worries us. Now they won't get caught and nobody knows where to look for us". I chuckled.

"well they don't call this 'uncharted territory' for no reason." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey hold up" I said after a few minutes of walking. My foot throbbed in pain. "I need a break" I said.

"Thank god" he said before setting me down. "Your heavy as shit" he said as I laughed.

I took this time to look myself over now that I was with someone else. I had lost my helmet, my rifle, one of my boots and my watch. My vest was also torn to shit. More than likely from crocs or some other kind of predator. But at least I still had my sidearm and my knife.

"So who else survived" I asked as he went into thought. I really hoped that Derek survived.

"Well for one Derek just to make you feel better. Then there's Dennis, Andrew, Matthew, Mac and Jack" he said as I nodded.

"okay so most people I like" I said rubbing my foot lightly.

"Why do I feel that was directed at me?" he asked as I smiled.

"Because it was" I said before standing back up. He went to help me but I declined before picking up a stick and hopping beside him again.

We walked for five more minutes before coming to a clearing with the rest of the survivors in it.

"Hey" baxter yelled getting everyones attention. "Guess who I found with a gator on his ass?" he said before side stepping and letting the group see me. They all smiled. Glad to know I was missed.

"One" I said. "It was a croc, two it was my foot, and three I killed it long before you showed up" I said as Derek and Mac came and helped me the rest of the way.

They set me down and derek crouched down next to my foot.

"Is it broken?" Derek asked since he was the unit medic. I shook my head.

"No, I think just spra-ah! But it still hurts when you do that!" I yelled as he put his hand on it in the middle of my sentence.

He laughed and patted my back.

"Just making sure you still have feeling there" he said. I was about to punch him unconscious, but Mac interrupted me.

"So what are we gonna do now?" he asked leaning on a tree. Everyone then turned to me with questioning looks. I looked behind me half expecting to see sarge there, but nope.

"Me?" I asked stupidly pointing to myself. Derek shrugged.

"You're the only one who aced wilderness survival according to drill sargeant" he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, first" I said grabbing a pair of binoculars that we're sitting by Mac. "Someone needs to climb a tree and see if they can see the poachers" I said as Jack nodded. He then took them and started the climb up one of the trees behind us.

"Next half of us are gonna search for our guns. The other half is gonna find as many bodies of our guys that they can" I said getting into a sitting position.

"Why?" Andrew asked scoffing. I met his bored gaze with a piercing one.

"If it we're you, would you want hyenas and vultures chewing on your balls?" I asked looking him in the eyes. He looked down and shook his head.

Jack then landed on the ground scaring us all. Making some us jump back and some of us even fell back.

"Sorry" he said laughing slightly. "Didn't see the poachers, but I did see a patch of green that way bout 4 or 5 clicks" he said pointing to the right.

"Okay, Jack, Mac, Baxter, go see if you can find our guns. Derek, Andrew, Dennis and Matthew. Drag the bodies somewhere crocs ain't gonna get them. We'll see if we can bury them before tonight" I commanded. they all nodded.

"Meanwhile I'll get camp set up. I can get a fire pit and... Hey Bax?" I said he turned around and nodded as if to say 'yeah?'.

"Drag that croc back if you can. Save us the trouble of hunting something else." I said.

He nodded again as they all walked back towards the lake. I sighed and started to work on camp.

_later_

I had finished setting up camp. I looked around satisfied we can stay here for a while. I had dug out a fire pit, deep enough so the wind wouldn't blow it out.

Surrounding the fire pit there was three long logs for sitting on. Since my leg was starting to feel better I was able to drag them back to the camp all by myself.

Now I was board so I was throwing my ka-bar against a tree. I walked forward and pulled it out when suddenly bushes to my right rustled. I was about to throw my ka-bar out of instinct, but two hands came out before I could.

"Wait!" a voice yelled before Derek came forward with Andrew, Matthew and Dennis behind him. I sighed and put my ka-bar back in it's sheath.

"Now that's two team mates I've attempted to attack with my knife" I said as derek scoffed.

"It's your killer instincts" he said laughing.

"Literally" I said laughing. "So the bodies out of the water?" I asked as the smiles dropped. Which was understandable.

We always knew that there was a chance that we would end up loosing someone on the team. But not this many.

"Yep" Derek said "we got 10 bodies in total and these were all the dog tags we could find" he said holding up a bundle of dog tags. I nodded before taking them and putting them in my shirt pocket.

"A couple of our guys must've got some of the poachers. We found at least five bodies that we didn't recognize, wearing civilian clothes" dennis said.

"Good" I responded while they laughed. Suddenly more bushes rustled and I reached for my knife.

"No" Derek said grabbing my arm along with Andrew and Dennis.

Baxter, Jack and Mac then came through the bushes with our guns on their backs. I guess they seen the situation because they suddenly went into confusion.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Bax asked dropping the medium sized crocodile down near the fire pit.

"Dead eye dick here, was about to shish kabob you guys" Derek said letting go of my arm as I relaxed.

"Oh, of course he was" Jack said. "But guess what we found?" he asked as he gestured to the gun straps along their chests and shoulder.

They started handing out the guns. I was passed my m24. I looked it over and made sure the scope was undamaged.

"Okay, everyone do a shell count and then we'll go... Have a funeral" I said as everyone looked down. We loved the guys we graduated with, they were our friends, our brothers and sisters. And sarge... Man, he was one funny guy.

"Okay" I said putting the clip back in and chambered a round. "I got fifteen shots for this big guy and I got two full clips for my sidearm" I said.

"All together we got three full mags for each soldier that has m4s and for the sig mpx, we got two mags. For those that have sidearms, we each got two for them. Then we have two flash bangs" Derek said loading his m4.

"Okay, let's go bury our friends" I said standing up Derek gestured for us to follow him and I started limping after him.

We all looked into the hole as 10 of our brothers and sisters laid on their backs with their hands folded over their stomachs. Or at least what was left of their hands over what remained of their stomachs.

"So um, what do we say?" I asked as I have never been to a funeral. Everyone kinda looked around at each other.

"Um I guess" baxter started. " We say that they were good guys and girls who if given the chance would have served their country with pride and honor".

"And that I'm sorry there wasn't more that we could do to help you guys" he continued as we all folded our hands and did a moment of silence for the fallen.

After it was done we put about a foot of dirt on the bodies and then started piling rocks on top. Just to make sure that nothing could dig them.

"Oh shit" Mac said. "Almost forgot, we can't drink the water from here" he said passing me another rock.

"What?" I said dropping the rock, covering some exposed dirt. "Why?" I asked.

"The chopper's gas, oil all that stuff, spilled in the water" Mac explained. We had out canteens, but at most all together they would last three days.

"Shit" I said dropping a rock. "Quick, everyone do a water count" I said grabbing my canteen.

"Half a can" I said as everyone else nodded and said "same."

"Okay, Jack" I said he looked at me. "How far did you say that green patch was?" I asked. He went into thought.

"4-5 clicks, uh...That way" he said pointing a direction.

"Okay" I said looking back up at the sky. It was probably three thirty four by now. Too late for us to start the trek, especially with me still injured.

"Okay, daybreak, we head for the green. Then maybe from there we'll be able to see some kind of civilization." I said. we continued to fill in the grave until it was level with the original ground. We then put a cross with our squad name on it, just incase someone came across it.

_sunset_

"Huh, who knew crocodile tastes like chicken?" I said picking my teeth with a small bone. The others laughed as we all sat around the fire.

After we had finished the grave we came back and began to cook the crocodile and tell a few stories. We were trying to lighten the mood and distract ourselves from reality.

"Okay" I said gaining their attention. "I say we do a four rotating shifts during the night. Each two hours, 50 yard circle round the camp. Just to make sure that nothing or nobody sneaks up on us" I said as they all nodded.

"Alright, Derek can you take first" I asked as he nodded. "Okay then Dennis, me and then Matthew. Scream out and wake us, then we'll mow down whatever is the problem."

"OO-RAH!" we all yelled.

3 person view

Dennis walked up to DJ. But suddenly thought better of it, knowing what he was like and walked behind him, next to his head.

"DJ?" he shouted lowly careful not to wake up anyone else. As predicted DJ jumped up and put his hands up into fists.

"It's Dennis" he said making sure not to get hit or shot at.

"It's your shift" Dennis said laying down and laid his rifle down on the ground beside him.

"Okay" DJ said yawning and getting up. He checked his chamber one last time and made sure he had one loaded.

He was about to start making his rounds when he seen Baxter sitting up and looking at a photo by the fire.

"Better not have been up all night" DJ said walking up to Baxter. "We got a long voyage in four hours." Baxter chuckled.

"No just woke up, couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." DJ sat down and looked at the photo. It was baxter with a girl he had never seen before holding hands on a dock.

"Your old lady?" DJ asked as Baxter nodded.

"Yeah, officially too." DJ looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh congrats man" he said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks" he said looking back at the photo. He chuckled thinking back at the memory of his wedding.

"Yep, snuck off the base night of graduation. Right after we heard that we were going right into combat after."

"That's why you sneak off base?" DJ asked. "Man, me and Derek did it to get drunk. But you, you get married" he said laughing.

"Well I got drunk too" Baxter said looking over at DJ. "It was my wedding night" he said blankly.

At that DJ laughed and clapped his hands. After that the area drifted into silence. Until DJ just smiled and slapped Baxter's shoulder.

"Don't humanize yourself man, that's how people in horror movies die" he said standing up.

"Yeah, well if Leatherface comes out of the forest with his chainsaw revving. I think 8 highly trained marines can take him" Baxter said laying back down.

"I get the saw as a trophy" DJ said disappearing into the dark forest. Baxter laughed and closed his eyes. Both unaware of the pair of eyes that watched from the shadows. It watched both men with interest, before running away, laughing hysterically.


	2. the death of a team

DJ's pov

"Mac?!" I heard someone shout as I jolted awake. I was getting better at not trying to kill anything that woke me up. Kinda.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Everyone was just waking up except for Jack and Andrew, who both looked wide awake.

"I don't remember asking for a wake up call" Derek said turning onto his side and tried to go back to sleep. I looked up it was probably five, five thirty in the morning as the sun was not even over the hill. But the sky had that orange colour.

"Seriously, 'vacation' means we get to sleep in" I said annoyed before laying back down. but I was right back up when Jack said something else.

"You guys, Mac is gone" he said as I shot up and looked at him.

"Define 'gone' " I asked standing up and looking around. Mac was in fact gone.

"I was making my rounds around camp. Two laps ago I noticed Mac was gone" Andrew said. He then shrugged. "No big deal, I just thought he went to take a leak".

"But then I just got back from my last one and he was still gone, I woke jack up see if he said anything to him. Nothing" he said as I looked where Mac was sleeping. His m4 was gone as was his sidearm and ka-bar.

"Weapons are gone" I stated before seeing if I could track him in the dirt, but it was no use. The ground was too dry and hard, nothing short of an elephant could make a dent in the ground.

I sighed before looking around everyone was now definitely up.

"Anyone see or hear anything?" I asked looking at them. everyone shook their heads and looked around.

"Could he have gotten a head start on the green patch?" Dennis asked. I shrugged.

"It's possible, but I don't see why he would just leave us behind" I said.

After a few minutes of just sitting with our thoughts i cleared my throat to get everyones attention.

"No matter, we'll just head out and hopefully we'll meet him on the way. If not, he knows where we're going" I said.

Everyone seemed okay with that answer, except for Jack but still he nodded as well. I couldn't blame him him and Mac were like me and Derek. Best friends, brothers.

"Okay, so we'll stay here until the suns up and if he ain't back before then we head out" I said before sitting on a log.

We waited until the sun was up high-ish, about eight, eight thirty as planned. We all started to get ready to leave. After a few minutes I stood in front of everyone facing the direction of the green patch.

I turned back and looked at my friends. they all nodded once and I nodded back. I sighed one more time before I began to lead the way to the green patch.

_an __hour later_

"Man, it's hot" Andrew said dragging his gun barrel on the ground. Once we had gotten out of the small forest that surrounded the lake. We realized that it was way hotter then we had thought.

So by now everyone had either taken their camo shirts and white tank tops off completely or had cut the sleeves and pant legs off making them into shorts and muscle shirts.

Still no sign of Mac yet, I still can't believe that he would just abandon us. Did he not have faith that we were going to make it to the green patch?.

"I mean, I knew Africa was known for it's heat but..." I said taking a drink out of my canteen. "This. is. Ridiculous!" I shouted as it echoed throughout the area.

"We just need something to take our minds off it. Hey DJ, sing us a shanty" derek said throwing a pirate accent on the end of his sentence.

"Um, bite me" I said laughing. But it was immediately followed by complains and groans.

"Come on man, you had the best voice in basic training" Jack said. "Least that's what all the girls in the barrack said." I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, what's everyone in the mood for?" they all shrugged and raised their hands.

"Surprise us" Andrew said as I sighed again before going into thought.

**Well my name's John Lee ****Pettimore.** I started as the others started to cheer.

**Same as my daddy and his daddy before**

**You hardly ever saw Grandaddy down here**

**He only come to town about twice a year**

**He'd buy a hundred pounds of yeast and some copper line**

**Everybody knew that he made moonshine**

**Now the revenue man wanted Grandaddy bad**

**He headed up the holler with everything he had**

**'Fore my time but I've been told**

**He never come back from Copperhead Road**

By now I was walking backwards and everyone was clapping the beat of the song and dancing around, completely forgetting about the heat. Derek was right, this was just what we needed.

**Now Daddy ran whiskey in a big block Dodge**

**Bought it at an auction at the Mason's Lodge**

**Johnson County Sheriff painted on the side**

**Just shot a coat of primer then he looked inside**

**Well him and my uncle tore that engine down**

**I still remember that rumblin' sound**

**When the Sheriff came around in the middle of the night**

**Heard mama cryin', knew something wasn't right**

**He was headed down to Knoxville with the weekly load**

**You could smell the whiskey burnin' down Copperhead Road**

**I volunteered for the Army on my birthday**

**They draft the white trash first, 'round here anyway**

**I done two tours of duty in Vietnam**

**I came home with a brand new plan**

**I take the seed from Columbia and Mexico**

**I just plant it up the holler down Copperhead Road**

I was now standing up on a large rock, playing my gun like a guitar. I was surround by the rest of the guys still cheering.

**And now the D.E.A.'s got a chopper in the air**

**I wake up screaming like I'm back over there**

**I learned a thing or two from Charlie don't you know**

**You better stay away from Copperhead Road**

**Copperhead Road**

**Copperhead Road**

**Copperhead Road**

I finished singing as everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled and bowed before I turned around laughing. But the smile soon left my face as I seen what was ahead of us.

"Okay" Derek said after calming down. "I love the classics as much as the next guy, but we need something newer. DJ know anything luke bryan-y?" he asked but I couldn't find the words to respond.

"DJ?" he asked as I felt him climb onto the rock. "What happened man, you have a stro- f#ck me" he suddenly said seeing the same thing I seen.

"What?" everyone yelled climbing up. Soon we were all in a frozen state at what we were seeing.

The green patch looked huge, so huge that we still couldn't see the end of it and in the middle of it, was a giant rock formation.

However that was not what had us all tongue tied. It was still at least two clicks away. But in between those two kilometers was what we were staring at.

It looked like someone gave a two year old a black crayon and told him to 'go nuts'. The landscape was jagged and pointy like a broken egg. It was also covered in giant skulls and the occasional steam shooting out of a vent.

"What the hell is this place?" Andrew asked. I gave the air a couple of sniffs and grimaced.

"I don't know, but it smells like death" I said covering my nose.

"You know" Derek said. "My grandfather had a job that was one would say on the 'anti-preservation' side of things here in Africa" he said.

"A poacher?" I asked he just stared at me with a blank and bored stare.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me all the times you and me went hunting. You had a hunting license?" Derek asked. I just looked away, choosing not to answer and he laughed.

"Anyway, he told me stories of places like this called elephant graveyards. Scary places, full of death, evil and scavengers."

"Well, we're not going around it" I said seeing that it went on for miles and miles left and right.

"So" I said hopping off the rock and started the walk down the slope.

I heard the others footsteps so I knew they were following me. However something caught my eye. They looked like drag marks.

However I couldn't look at them for too long as another person bumped into me and caused me to stumble over them, ruining them. I groaned and looked back at Jack who just shrugged.

"What?" he asked I looked back at what were the drag marks. There was nothing left now except my foot makes.

"Nothing" I said walking forwards more.

_timeskip_

"I hate to say it, but this is actually the most fun I've had in quite a while" I said looking through the skulls half hoping for something to jump out. I love a good scare, yes I know I'm weird. I was in a good mood, even though we were only a quarter of the way to the green patch.

"Oh yeah, some fun" Andrew said. "I don't know if I'm excited or if I'm gonna throw up in my mouth from the smell." To make his point he even gagged a little.

A thought suddenly came to my head and I fished around in my vest pocket. I pulled out half a roll of mints.

"Here" I said drawing his attention. I then threw them at him. He caught him and smiled and me.

"Incase it's the bad option" I said he nodded and put them in his pocket. We continued for a few more minutes in silence, not wanting to alert anything of our presence.

Suddenly the silence was broken with a loud, wet, crunching sound. I made the motion to stop. Everyone did and took a firing position in a different direction.

I listened for a few seconds before locating the sound coming from a cave. I whistled at the group who looked at me. I then used hand signals to say 'me, Derek and Jack enter, the rest stay. Cover.'

They nodded probably curious about the sound as well. We entered the small cave as silently as we could.

The narrow pass was probably only three four feet side, so it was a bit of a tight squeeze with our rifles.

Soon however, it opened up wide into a big cave, kinda reminded me of the size of a skating arena. I looked and listened trying to locate the sound.

I noticed the sound was coming from one corner of the wall where shadows covered it but it was still going on.

'Flashlight' I signaled. Jack nodded and held up his in the direction of the corner. He turned the button on and the corner lit up with light. But to be honest, I wish that we didn't.

In the corner was Mac or what was left of him sitting with his back up against the wall, his head looking up at the roof. Standing in front of him with almost it's entire head buried in his stomach, was a hyena.

"Oh my god!" Jack yelled loud enough for the hyena to hear us. It lifted his head and turned towards us, its mouth and face covered in blood.

It then let out a snarl and then sped forward at full speed. I lifted my rifle and thanks to the flashlight, I found it's head no problem.

I pulled the trigger and the bang echoed throughout the cave. The hyena did a nose-dive and flipped a few times before skidding to our feet, a new hole right between his eyes.

"Guys!?" we heard from the entrance. I heard the footsteps of our friends approaching. But we just kept looking at Mac.

"Holy shit" Andrew said seeing the scene before him. Jack proceeded to kick the hyena repeatedly while I approached Mac. His pants were down halfway and his throat was ripped out. So I'm assuming that he left camp to take a leak and the hyena got him out there, made the kill quickly because no one heard any screams or nothing.

I sighed and grabbed his dog tags off his body before closing his eyes. I walked back to Jack, who was still kicking the hyena and swearing.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped to look at me. Without saying anything I held up the dog tags. He quickly took them and looked at them before putting them with the rest of our teams in a small wet sack.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can move him now" I said as he looked at me tears welling up.

"We still got a long way to go and I don't think he'll want to be buried here" I said. He nodded but that still didn't stop the tears, from any of us.

I shouldered my rifle and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and cried into my shoulder. We all stood there for a moment and let our brother cry for his friend. But that's when I heard it. Soft, low growls.

I let go of Jack and grabbed the hand he was still holding the turned on flashlight in.

"Wh-" "Shhh" I said slowly raising the flashlight upwards. And just like a light switch, the laughing started. Littering the ledges of the cave were hyenas big and small, male and female.

"Oh shit" I whispered. Seeing how they were all looking at us with hungry, starving eyes.

"We are in a den" I said in horror backing up with the others. A scarred hyena then jumped down and snarled at us.

"Now would be a good time to run" I said as I heard the rapid footsteps of my group running back down the narrow pass.

I had to buy us time, thinking quickly I took one of the flash bangs and threw it up in the air.

I then covered my ears and closed my eyes. I waited until I heard the muffled bang before i opened them. I still had a mild ringing in my ears, but I'm guessing that the hyenas were in worse condition. They were shaking their heads and some were even rolling on the ground. I smiled and ran out of the cave.

"Go,go,go!" I yelled as I seen that all my friends had stopped running. They immediately start running towards the green.

After a few minutes of running, I hear a grunt and a few shots behind me. I turn and see Matthew and Dennis were gone

"Guys!?" I yelled only to hear a gurgling sound coming from a small hill to the right. I ran to the edge, the others behind me. A group of the hyenas had knocked down Matthew and Dennis and had ripped out their throats.

"Shit" I yelled trying to get down and help them, but Baxter held me back.

"Come on" he said pushing me away. "They're dead" he yelled as we started running again. But out of the corner of my vision I seen Jack, who was frozen at the scene, get his pant leg bitten by one of the hyenas who had killed Dennis and Andrew.

He snapped out of it, screamed and went to shoot it. But it dragged him over the small cliff before he could.

I heard a few shots out of his m4 and some whimpering of the hyenas, but eventually I heard the same wet gurgling sound.

"Okay, f#ck this!" I said stopping. I took the safety off my gun, I took a kneeled position and started to fire at the hyeans who were trying to charge at us. I've lost too many friends because of them and there can't be that many, right.

I heard the rapid firing of the m4s and sigs so I figured Baxter, Andrew and Derek were standing with me. However when I looked away from my scope to reload clips. I noticed it was just Derek holding two guns.

"Where's Bax and Andrew?!" i asked firing my sidearm and hitting a hyena in the head with it.

"Ran off. Said they 'didn't want to die fighting over corpses' " he said dodging a hyenas lunge before shooting it.

Suddenly we heard the rapid firing of guns away from us followed by screams

"Well looks like they're not doing so well either" Derek said kicking a hyena before reloading.

"Good" I said pissed that they took off on us. I fired a few more times before my sniper was out so I was down to my knife and pistol.

We were starting to drive them back as they were now hiding behind rocks and anything they could. But I then heard something I didn't want to ever hear. Derek screaming bloody murder.

I looked over and he was being dragged into an elephant skull.

"NO!" I yelled leaving my rifle on the ground. I pulled last clip for my sidearm and quickly loaded it. I ran at the skull just as he was halfway in.

I grabbed his wrist and he grabbed mine. I then pulled with everything I had but it was useless. Since I was this close I could see that the skull just covered a hole probably leading down to a den. So I couldn't even shoot the hyenas down there

''GO!" he shouted blood starting to running down his chin.

"No" I said dropping my pistol and grabbed his other arm. I pulled with everything bit of my energy, but it was no use. I looked over to my right and seen the hyenas were coming out of hiding. And closer

"Let me go!" Derek yelled trying to pull his hands free.

"NNNOOO!" I yelled back. But then I heard a sickening crack. Blood squirted out of his open mouth and onto my face. I looked into his eyes and they were dull. Lifeless. I grimaced and without knowing it, I loosened my grip.

"No" I said quietly as his body was dragged off into the skull and down the hole. I picked up my sidearm and just ran, firing and stabbing at what ever hyenas was foolish enough to jump at me.

"If Baxter and Andrew ain't dead I'm gonna kill them" I said to myself as I stabbed into the throat of a hyena that tried and attack me from the front. However I soon felt jaws clamp around my left forearm.

"Shit" I yelled swinging the hyena around. I then seen another one was jumping from the right. So swinging the hyena around, I intercepted the jumping hyena with the one clamped on my arm.

They both hit the ground hard and tripped some chasing hyenas.

"ha!" I yelled and continued to run full throttle. I then passed two empty m4s covered in blood with shell casings all over the place.

I smiled at least they got what they deserved, leaving us like that. Then I seen it, the green patch less then 200 meters away just on the other side of a small river. I dropped everything that wasn't necessary. Like my empty clips and my empty pistol.

I then took the last flash bang and dropped it behind me. I heard the bang and the whimper of the hyenas so I knew I had bought myself some time.

I jumped over the small river which was probably a good fourteen, fifteen feet and landed on brown dirt and green grass. I rolled for a few yards before stopping on my back.

I got up immediately and looked back at the graveyard. A group of the hyenas was on the other side of the river just staring at me, almost afraid to come after me. Not that they could, that waters probably teeming with crocodiles.

The scarred hyena who I'm assuming was the leader then came forwards snarling. He had a fresh knife scar going across his muzzle from me. Being cocky I stood up and put my arms up in a 'what' manner.

What did I have to live for now anyways? Everyone of my friends were dead, a guy I considered my brother dead, I got no family. Nothing

They all snarled one last time before turning and walking away. I took that chance and ran a few yards before stopping in pain. My foot was throbbing and my arm was bleeding.

"Huh" I said. "Guess that landing took more outta me then I thought" I said out loud. I looked around and spotted a tree not to far from me. I groaned as I limped towards it.

I dropped down underneath the tree and breathed heavily. Taking out my knife, I took off my muscle shirt and my tank top. I wrapped the sleeves around my arm and over top of my folded tank top and tied it tight. I groaned in pain as I did before breathed heavily.

I leaned up against the tree and looked around. The grass and the trees were bright green, the sky and the water were crystal blue.

'_this place was beautiful... just wish I wasn't the only one to see it, though_' I thought.

Suddenly the events of the day finally caught up with me and I began to tear up and whimper. My brother who has been with me through thick and thin was dead as was everyone in my team. Nobody knew where to find us, so I'm either living out here for a while or getting eaten.

I felt darkness start to cloud my vision and I felt myself about to pass out. And you know what? I don't care if I'm out in the open. If some predator comes and decides 'hmm, this looks tasty' oh well. If not then I'll keep going on, live like Tarzan or Grizzly Adams or someone like them.

I then fell asleep, tears running down my cheeks.


	3. pochers

DJ's pov

I jolted as I woke up and breathed heavily. I was still in the same spot under the tree and I don't think I was moved at all.

'W_ell guess nothing was hungry'_ I thought looking around seeing that I still had all my limbs.

It was getting close to nightfall. But I could've sworn I only fell asleep at around two three.

"Huh" I said "guess jumping and running took more outta me then I thought" I said going to pull my self up using a tree branch stupidly trying to use my bad arm.

But a quick flash of pain reminded me that I was not in condition to use that arm. I groaned using my other arm to get up.

I looked around, the landscape was painted in a orange glow.

I looked at my arm and unwrapped the bite mark it, stopped bleeding and didn't look infected. Yet

"Now what?" I asked myself looking around. The rock formation. There's probably a cave or something that I could stay in for the night at least. You know provided that there's not any current homeowners. I took a few steps towards the rock formation but then stopped.

_'Is_ _that pork__?' _i thought smelling the air.

"No, no come on, DJ" I said giving my face a few slaps. "You're just hungry and smelling things...and...hearing voices?" I said unsure of if I was just my imagination as I heard the faint sound of men talking and laughing.

I squinted my eyes as much as I could and then seen it. The glow of a fire in a spot that was already bathed in night.

'P_eople'_ I thought smiling before walking towards the fire.

_half an hour_ _later_

'_Fi__nally_' I thought seeing the fire closer. It was now just over this last hill.

"Now, hopefully they have a phone or a radio" I said to myself.

I walked up the small hill, the only thing separating me from other people. I was almost up when my brain started to work in overdrive. I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait" i said quietly as i listened to the voices talk. "Why is there people in uncharted territory?" I said before looking up at the top of the hill.

I patted my pockets and found the binoculars that Jack had given me a few days ago. Getting low into a crouch position, I moved towards the top of the hill.

I reached the top and looked down at the camp. It was probably only one hundred meters away, but since it was night I was camouflaged in well.

Looking around the camp I seen a jeep or truck, under a green camouflaged tarp with something attached to the back. Beside the camp was a river and even from here I could see the crocodiles in the water.

I looked at the fire and seen around ten guys sitting there laughing and drinking, not a care in the world.

Training as a sniper I was good at stuff like this. Observation and recon. I looked for a few seconds and then cursed. These were people yes, but they were the same people who killed my team.

"Well twelve or so of my team members if you wanna get technical" I said to myself quietly before observing the group again.

"Alright" I heard the leader say as he stood up and cocked a rifle. "We'll stick around for another few days, get some more animals. And then we should be good to head back into civilization" he said.

"What about our trophies?" another asked. The leader shrugged and looked at the guy like he was stupid.

"Same deal as always. Sell the little one, kill and skin the big one" he said. Just then I heard a rope snap and a bell started ringing the opposite direction of me.

"Alright" one of them cheered stumbling up. "Got another one" they all then left the glow of the fire and disappeared into the night.

"Okay, boys this ones for you" I said before running down the hill. Once in the camp I started looking for a gun. A pistol, rifle shotgun anything. I'll even take one of the ones that fires those metal balls.

A thud and a rattle from the green tarp remind me that there's something underneath the green tarp. Curiosity eventually got the better of me and I looked around one last time, making sure it was safe.

Slowly I approached the tarp and put a hand on the tarp. I unclipped my knife and got ready, just in case. I pulled the tarp off a pickup truck and a large cage that was attached to it. I nearly jumped back and screamed, but held it in. barely.

Staring back at me through the bars of a cage were two lions. One was an adult lioness and the other was a little cub. They were both cream coloured and the cub looked female.

The adult snarled and tried to claw at me. But I just leaned back out of her reach and smiled.

"Okay, you are one dangerous animal" I said chuckling while turning around. But then I heard a little grumbling sound. I looked back and noticed they were both under fed and dirty.

Looking down I seen a discarded plate with a half eaten pork chop on it from one of the poachers. I picked it up and felt it, it wasn't too hot and wasn't covered in any spices or anything like that.

"Here you go" I said throwing it in between the bars. It landed at the lioness's feet. She looked at it then at me and then back at it. She then crouched down and sniffed it.

She then roared lowly at the cub who then sniffed and bit into the meat, she purred and seemed to be happy. I smiled and looked around the cage.

I looked in the back of the tan coloured truck and seen a toolbox.

"Okay" I said picking up a crowbar out of the toolbox in the back of the truck.

"I'll pop this lock off and hopefully you won't eat- oh shit" I said dropping the crowbar and rubbing my head.

The cage was one of the ones with the locks built into it, not just a padlock. I leaned against the cage and sighed.

'_why am I playing animal rescue hippie now_' I thought. I should just find a gun, kill these guys and get outta Africa for good.

Breathing on my hair made me look up and into the lioness's eyes. There was fear and sadness. I cursed and looked around had to be something here. A spare key, a skinny piece of metal or-

I stopped frozen mid thought, before patting my vest. I then felt what I was looking for. My lock picking set. I smiled and laughed.

"knew you would come in handy at some point" I said going back to the cage. "Eat it, derek" I said crouching down near the lock.

I looked around one last time before going to work on the lock. Sneaking into abandoned buildings and maybe one or... seven convenient stores while I was a teenager had it perks.

"Okay halfway there" I said quietly as I continued to pick the lock. Auddenly the lioness started to growl and snarl.

'M_aybe I shouldn't be doing this_' I thought thinking about my safety. But then I noticed something. 'W_ait... why is she growling at my hair_'.

"Oh shit" I yelled dropping the set before swinging my arm backwards and catching a guy in the neck with my left forearm.

"Ow" I yelled clutching the bite wound. And that was all the time two guys needed to tackle me against the cage. My face was facing the cage and I seen fear in the lions eyes.

'W_ait fear for me?_' I thought. One grabbed my arm and put it behind my back while the other pulled my knife out of the sheath.

They then started speaking some language, probably Swahili. I couldn't take it anymore and turned to them as best I could.

"Speak f#cking english, do I look African to you?!" i yelled.

"Try and steal our trophies huh?" a voice said from one side behind me.

"I wonder how much we'll get for your skin" another said as I heard a knife become unsheathed. I closed my eyes and prepared for death.

"Wait!" another rang out. "I recognize this knife, turn him around." I was spun around and with my back to the cage, but the two guys then brought me out. Still holding my arms at my side.

"A marine?" The leader said his scarred face coming close to mine. "Man, you must be immortal or something to survive a helicopter crash, a lake full of crocodiles and walking five kilometers" he smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, why can't you be on my team?" he asked slightly whining. I shrugged before I decided that if I was going to die then I was going out the only way I knew how. Insulting and fighting.

"Because I chose the good guys and not people who kill animals and people with guns just to make their dicks feel bigger" I said.

He smiled before he grabbed my left forearm and did an indian burn. I screamed tried to punch him, but my arms were still being held at my sides. So I just spit at him. He just laughed and patted my shoulder.

"You are a tuff one, I like you. But I like money better, I know a couple of warlords who are looking for some muscular young men who know their way around a automatic gun."

"Oh sure, just get your boys to let me go and we'll shake on it" I said smiling. He just laughed.

"Call me crazy, but I have a very good feeling that you'll break both my arms the second you get the chance." he said as I shrugged.

"Besides we don't need to shake on it, there's no deal. I send you to them, they'll break you and they'll make you obedient" he said. I smiled.

"I'll slit my throat the second I get the chance before I become anything like you. You think I fear death." I challenged. He shrugged.

"Eh when they buy you, you are their responsibility" he then scoffed. "wow two lions and a live human, some good trophies" he said.

"What kind of a trophy can you get from a cub" I asked angry at them. I need an opening.

"I'll give you a hint. It's green, feels nice against your skin and it makes you feel so very happy." I smiled.

"I thought your mother was black or brown" I said. He froze and I seen the others faces go to 'oh shit'. He then pulled something out of the back of his pants.

"You know what? Two lions are more then enough trophies. time to end this nuisance boys" he said before aiming a sawed off double barrel shotgun at my head.

I elbowed the guy to my right and ducked just as the leader fired one of the shots. I felt the bullet graze the side of my head. My hair was then grabbed and I was forced back to a standing position.

I closed my eyes and waited for the second, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and all the guys faces were pale.

"Boss?" The guy on my left said. But there was no reaction from any of them.

'_what has them all scared_.' I thought. Suddenly another thought came to me. 'W_hat did the bullet hit?'_.

Slowly I turned my head and the two guys followed my head and soon we all paled. There was now a huge hole where the lock was and the lioness was in a crouched position and snarling.

Thinking quickly I turned and kicked the leaders gun out of his hands before i kicked his kneecap, sending him to the ground. I then heard an earth shattering roar followed by the rusty sound of the doors swinging open.

Weight was thrown onto my back and claws slightly dug into my back and shoulders. But because of the two idiots still holding my arms I didn't fall forwards. I then felt my right arm get let go. The weight on my back was also lifted and the claws retracted.

I turned and seen the lioness was ripping the guys throat out. I quickly elbowed the guy still holding my arm frozen in fear. I grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

"Get to the guns!" one of the guy yelled only to get tackled by the lioness. I looked and seen that they had left their rifles at the fire. At least 60 feet away.

_They must've came back, set them down and then seen me over by the cage. _I thought.

I looked around and seen a silver revolver in the dead guys pants. I grabbed it and shot three of the running guys in their backs before I was tackled by the leader.

"I killed your whole team and many other people. I will not be taken down by one lucky guy!" he yelled as we rolled around. The gun fired two more times in random directions before I threw it away if I didn't have it, he didn't neither.

I head butted him and rolled so I was on top of him. I punched him repeatedly until I felt him go limp.

I looked up and seen that the lioness had another guy on the ground. However the two remaining guys had gotten to their guns and were getting them ready to fire.

"Shit" I said looking around why I'm worrying about an animal's health, I don't know but I am. I then seen it, a large machete that had to be at least twenty inches maybe more. Grabbing it, I walked towards the last two guys.

The lioness lifted her head and roared just as the guys loaded a bullet in the chambers. She turned towards them and seemed to flinched.

"Hey!" I yelled as they both turned towards me. The one closest to me lifted the gun towards me. tLTaking a breath, I threw the machete and it flew towards the guy.

The machete turned sideways and decapitated the first guy and embedded itself into the seconds neck. The first guy's body dropped immediately, but the second turned to me and with his last breath. He aimed his gun which was a SAW.

I jumped down just in time as the gun started to shoot. I took cover behind a crate and heard bullets fly over my head, ricoching off something metal. I turned and seen the front of the pickup getting shot up more specifically, the engine.

"Oh shit" I yelled before cursing more. Buddy knew he wasn't leaving this area, must be making sure I can't neither. Soon I heard the bullets stop and the body drop.

Slowly I looked up and seen that the guy had died and the lioness was just standing there, looking at me. I heard meowing and seen the cub run passed my feet and to what I presumed to be her mom.

I then heard groaning and grunts. I turned and seen that the leader was pulling himself along the ground. He was trying to get to the pistol i threw away.

I walked towards him, fury in my eyes. Before he grabbed the gun, I stepped on his hand and picked up the gun. As he screamed, I grabbed my knife out the back of his pants.

"I should kill you right now for my team My brothers!" I said yelling the last part. I put a knee on his back and my knife to his throat.

"N-no please I-I-I have a family" he said. I knew he wasn't lying he had a wife and two kids.

'_Oh __what do __I do_ _boys give me a sign._'

Then I seen it, a grey, piece of metal in the shape of a square or rectangle. It was in the corner of the neck hole of his shirt on a necklace.

'W_here have I seen that before_' I thought. My eyes suddenly trailed down to my chest more specifically. My dog tags.

I snarled before I flipped him over and in one swift motion ripped his button up shirt open. What I saw made me possible more mad, then when I heard what Derek's dad was doing.

Around his neck was a necklace made up of beads, big claws, canine teeth and dog tags. I felt my breathing become rapid as I felt my pulse rising. The guy looked down at his neck and laughed a nervous laugh.

"Ah y-you see I can expl-" but I never gave him the chance to finish. I punched him in the face and lifted him into the air and slammed him against the cage.

"Was this all me and my friends were to you huh, SOME 'MOST DANGEROUS GAME' BULLSHIT!?" I yelled as I put the pistol to his head and ripped off the necklace.

"N-no I-" he couldn't say anything else because I put pressure on his throat. "Pl-please you can't kill me. Sisi ni sawa!" he said quickly.

I heard water splashing in the river beside us. I looked over and seen that one of the bodies had fallen near the bank and the crocs were attracted to the blood. I looked back at him with a blank stare.

"Sorry bud, I don't speak chinese" I said before driving the knife into his gut. he grunted and I threw him into the water, making sure to pull my ka-bar out of his body.

"No, no help. Sisi ni sawa means 'we're the same'. You can't do this to me" he yelled as I just looked at him and shook my head.

"Please, I can't swim" he said trying to stay afloat. I rolled my eyes can he really be this stupid.

"You aren't suppose to float, you're suppose to draw attention" I said gesturing to the crocodiles that were circling him.

I then turned and walked back to the cage. I heard the screams and the sound of flesh being ripped apart. I smiled but then froze. The lioness and the cub were still here, staring at me. I thought for sure that they would've taken off.

"Uh what?" I said slightly backing up. The lioness took a step towards me. I went to react, but there was this voice in my head saying. '_D__on't move, they won't hurt you_'

So I stayed still, completely and utterly still.

She walked towards me and sniffed at my stomach while the cub sniffed at my leg. She then pressed her head against my stomach and started to nuzzled me. Slowly I put a hand on her head, she flinched and I did too. but then I proceeded to pet her.

She purred as I smiled and laughed nervously. I was touching an animal that could kill me within seconds and yet she's nuzzling against me, purring.

However the moment was soon ruined. I seen one of the guys who I had shot in the back get back up and grab the leader's shotgun. I knew that there was still one slug left in that gun.

I put a hand on the lioness's shoulder and pushed her out of the way. She roared out, and either out of instincts or just surprise, scratched me along the side leaving a pretty good size gash.

The cub cowered and ran to her mother who snarled at me, probably thinking I was attacking them. But didn't have time to worry about that now.

I raised the gun and fired the last bullet just as he did the same. I felt the slug enter into my shoulder and I could actually feel my flesh get ripped apart. But I seen my bullet hit the guy square in the head.

I fell back from the force and landed on my back. I let out a yell as I heard the lioness roar and out of the corner of my eye I seen her jump on the guy, probably making sure he was dead.

I breathed heavily and looked down my body, the cut the lioness had left was bleeding rapidly. Plus the slug in my shoulder was also bleeding pretty good. I already felt myself getting dizzy.

The cub hovered her face over mine and meowed. I smiled and patted her head. I then seen that my vision was starting getting blurry.

The last thing I seen was the lioness standing over me.

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't know if I was dead or if I was still in the poachers camp.

'H_mm soft_' I thought rubbing my hands on the ground underneath me. '_furry'_

'W_ait furry_?' I thought trying to lift my head. The best I could make out was I on somethings back and was at the base of the rock formation.

'_Man what is going on with my head' _I thought. But that was the only thing I could see or think because I passed out again.

"Oh my head. Strange I got the hangover, but I don't remember the party" I groaned and moved into a sitting position. I rubbed my temples.

"Are you okay?" i heard a feminine voice ask. I nodded yawning and opening my eyes.

"Yes, thank you" I said. "I just had the weirdest dream. I saved-" I froze mid sentence. I was talking...with someone.

Slowly I turned and seen the same cream coloured lioness that I had saved from the cage. I looked around and realized that I was in a cave and had been laying against her stomach.

"You're gonna freak out about talking to me, aren't you?" she asked with a questioning look.

All I could muster was a whimper.

"Yeah, your gonna freak out" she said sighing.


	4. awake

DJ's pov

I jumped back and was about to scream but the lioness jumped after me and pinned me to the ground. She then placed one of her enormous paw over my mouth and basically my whole face.

"Listen" she whispered. "The pride is still sleeping and while most of them will be happy your up. Some of them will not be very happy if they are woken up this early, do you understand so far?" I looked around as best I could and seen maybe twenty other lions not including cubs. Not sure what else to do, I nodded.

"Okay, now I'm going to explain how we are able to communicate with each other. But I need you to promise me you won't scream" she said. I nodded again.

"Okay" she said slowly getting up, prepared to jump on me if i was going to scream. "Now firstly, I would like to say thank you for saving me and my daughter from those other humans" she said I just nodded.

"Next, my name is Sarafina" she said. I just nodded again still scared and very much confused.

"This is normally the part where you tell me your name" she said smirking. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Uh, my name is DJ" I said as she nodded and smiled.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you DJ, I was beginning to think that you would never wake up."

"Wait how long have I been out?" I asked. She looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Two days" she said immediately clamping a paw over my mouth, good thing too.

"Two days?!" I asked yelling into her paw. She nodded.

"Yes, with your wounds as bad as they were you lost a lot of blood" she said letting me go as I looked at myself.

I was shirtless and my shoulder was wrapped in green leaves as was the gash on my side and the bite mark on my arm.

"Our Royal Mjuzi wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not" she said.

"And the leaves are your... Royal Mjuzi's doing as well" I asked curious about his techniques. She nodded.

"Yes, the scratch and bite mark were easy, your shoulder. However, we had to dig out the thing that came out of that stick the humans used."

"Bullet" I said poking at my shoulder. She looked at me confused.

"Huh?" she asked. I gestured to my shoulder wound.

"The thing you dug outta me, it's called a 'bullet' and it came out of a thing called a 'gun'. "

She nodded as the little cub who was sleeping a few feet away from her mom. She rolled over and unknowingly nuzzled against my leg.

"It seems Nala likes you" she said chuckling slightly. I smiled and rubbed the cubs head lightly, doing my best not to wake her up.

"You know she's been talking about you a lot" Sarafina said. I looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" I asked looking at her. She nodded ad hummed.

"Yes, to all her friends. Telling them how you fought with the strength of a lion and how brave you were."

"Yeah...so about the communicating thing" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Oh yes" she said almost yelling. I shushed her quickly as she clamped a paw around her mouth. "Sorry, I forgot" she said whispering now.

"It's alright" I said slightly laughing as she nodded.

"Well our Royal Mjuzi is also a pretty good shaman and he figured out a way that you could help you understand us" she said.

I nodded before I yawned before rubbing my head. I heard her giggle.

"Tired? You just slept for two whole days" she said. I shrugged smiling.

"You think cats are the only ones that like to sleep a lot?" I joked. She laughed before yawning as well.

"I suppose it is too early for anything. I was only up becasue you shifted in your sleep before you woke up."

"Oh sorry" I said. she laughed before rubbing her head against mine.

"It's quite alright, besides I don't think you'll be able to go anywhere anyway" she said looking down. I looked down at Nala who now had her head over my one leg.

I smiled laying back against her stomach and closed my eyes. If this is just a dream, then I'll probably wake up in the poachers camp.

'_But what if it ain't_' I thought before drifting back asleep.

_"Aww he's so cute when he sleeps. Reminds me of what my little brother... was like."_

_"I don't know how he hasn't woken up yet, he was up last night."_

_"Oh was h__e?"_

_"Yes. Only long enough for me to explain a little bit and tell him how Nala has been telling her friends about his bravery"_

_"Mom!"_

_"I still don't see why you didn't leave him where he was Sarafina. You know what it's kind has done to _ours in the past"

I listen to the voices around me talk. They all seemed feminine, at least the ones I've heard so far. Deciding enough was enough, I groaned a little bit before shifting around

_"Hey I think he's waking up!"_

_"Oh, I can't wait to meet him!"_

_"Calm down ladies, no need to scare him"_

I groaned again and sat up. I gave my head a few shakes and I immediately heard lots of feminine giggles.

I open my eyes and was immediately blinded by an bright light more then likely the morning sun. I put my hand up in a attempt to block it, but a figure stepped in front of me blocking it for me.

I focus my vision and I seen a lioness staring at me, this one was different than the other one I had met. This one had more of a darker colour to her then Sarafina.

I looked around and seen that I was surrounded by lionesses most of them had curious smiles and happy faces. But there was one on the end that wore a hateful stare.

"Hello there" the one in front of me spoke. "Are you well rested now?" she asked. I nodded and stood up. My joints giving a few pops and cracks as I did.

"Wow your tall" a voice called from behind me. I turned and seen six cubs looking at me. One was golden male with um Nala, I think beside him.

The next one looked like another female and had an orange-creamed colour fur. Then there was two dark brown cubs with a lighter brown underbellies, one was male and the other was female. And the last one looked like a golden male just like the first one. This one however had two little blue birds on his head.

"Simba" the lioness in front of me said. "That's not the first thing you say to someone when they wake up" she said clearly upset.

"Oh sorry mom" Simba said "Um... Did you sleep well?" he then asked as the lionesses chuckled. I chuckled slightly at him.

"Yes thank you" I said before looking around I gave my eyes a few rubs before sighing.

"Well I guess it wasn't a dream" I said as most of the lionesses laughed and giggled.

"Ah ha! See I told you dat he'd be up today" I heard a voice ring out from the entrance. I turned and seen a mandrill with a walking stick and a couple of fruits on it. He was standing next to a large male lion with gold fur and a red mane. The lion chuckled before nodded at the mandrill.

"Yes you did Rafiki" he said taking a few steps forwards towards me. I did my best not to go into defense mode. But my face must've still shown fear or something because the lion stopped a few feet away from me.

"It's alright young one" he said smiling. "If we wanted to harm you, we would've done that days ago" he said. I nodded.

"Makes sense" I said giving my bad shoulder a few rotates. The mandrill then stepped in front of me and looked over my shoulder.

"Strange" he said. "Normally most animals with injuries like this take more time before they can even look at it without crying out it pain. Yet you can already rotate it" the monkey said.

"Yeah, I heal pretty fast" I said shrugging. "A few days ago I had a sprained foot from a croc attack." He then proceed to look at my foot and examine it.

"Very strange" he mumbled before standing up. "Well then if what you say is true. Then added with Rafiki's medicine, you should be good in a week at the most."

"Thank you sir" I said nodding respectively. But he just waved a hand at me.

"Please, call me Rafiki boy. Call me sir I will start feeling my age" he said laughing. I laughed back and nodded.

"Okay thank you rafiki." He nodded again and left the den while muttering byes to his majesty.

"Your majesty?" I asked confused.

"Ah yes" the large male lion said "I guess I should introduce myself. I am Mufasa, king of the Pridelands" he said. My eyes widened as I immediately spun around and dropped down to one knee.

"Um thank you for taking me into your lovely home, your majesty" I said quickly as everyone laughed.

"Please none of that" he said as I hesitantly stood up. "You saved one of my pride member and her cub, killing your own kind in the process."

"I wouldn't call that scum my own kind but okay" I said trying not to be rude. he nodded before continuing.

"Either way, we are in your debt" he said bowing to me as did most of the pride. The only one who didn't was the one who had that scowl.

"If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask" he said standing back up. I nodded.

"Okay" I said just as a blue bird flew inside the cave.

"Sire, hyenas are attacking the gazelle herds" the bird said. Mufasa ran to the entrance but turned back to us.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But please ask anyone if you need anything" he said. I nodded again and he took off with the bird following him.

A thought suddenly came to me and I begun to pat myself down but didn't feel it.

"What are you looking for?" a dark brown colored lioness asked me.

"Um my knife" I said looking around to see if i dropped it while I was sleeping. Last thing I wanted was one of the cubs to impale themselves on it.

All the lionesses went into confusion except sarafina who just walked and stood in front of me.

"Was the knife one of those things that you used to save me?" she asked. I nodded and her ears flattened against her head.

"Um I may have left it at the place where you saved me... I'm sorry, it's just I wanted to get you outta there and make sure you would be okay and-"

"Hey, hey, hey it's alright" I interrupted her before she bursted into tears. "I can just walk back there and get it. I know the general direction it was" I said going to the entrance.

"Besides I need to stretch my legs anyway. Two days? Wow" I said mumbling the last part. However Sarafina and another lioness jumped in front of me.

"Wait, you're in no condition to go walking around" Sarafina said worried. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it's my shoulder that's injured. Plus I ain't spending the next week cramped up in a cave" I said. However, they still didn't move.

"Well then I'm going with you" Sarafina said. I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me.

"Keeping in mind that is the only way you leave for the next week" she said smirking. I sighed.

"Don't bother" a voice from beside me called. I turned and seen Nala looking at me with a slight smile.

"I've never won that argument, so you probably won't" she said. I shrugged.

"Alright come on" I said. But soon more of the lionesses and all the cubs said they wanted to come and check out the poachers camp.

As we walked through the Grasslands, I was pelted with questions from the lionesses as the six cubs ran ahead playing. Like 'what a knife was', 'what was the thing that was in my shoulder called'.

And then there was the question that I feared was coming.

"So DJ, how'd you wind up in the Pridelands" Sarabi asked. I had learned most of their names during the walk.

There was queen Sarabi who was the darker furred lioness from this morning, she was mother of prince Simba, the one who said I was tall. The dark brown lioness with a lighter underbelly was Neema, mother to the cubs with the same fur colour who were Kula and Chumvi.

Then there was Amani, she had sandy brown fur and her son was Tojo, the other male with golden fur. And there was a peach coloured lioness who was Kasi mother of Tama, the orange-creamed coloured cub.

"Um" I said thinking about how I will be able to explain it. "It's kinda a long story and also hard to explain" I said.

"Well we still got a long walk and simplify it" sarafina said smiling. I sighed and went into thought again.

"Okay so I was part of a team that hunts down bad humans. Murders, thieves people like that" I said as they nodded.

"Well a few days ago, my team were traveling in a human vehicle. It helped us fly-" I started. But I was interrupted.

"Wait what's a vehicle and how can you fly in it?" Kasi asked.

"A vehicle is a thing that humans build just incase we need to travel distances that are too far for walking" I said.

"And the flying part" I said. "What I was in was called a helicopter, which has rotating things on the top of it and that made us fly" I said as she nodded and smiled.

"Well anyway the same humans who I saved Sarafina from, were able to bring down the helicopter and make it crash into a lake full of crocodiles and that killed most of my team" I said.

"Wait" Amani said. "Most of them?" she said. I nodded.

"Uh yeah, there was seven others that survived the crash and the crocs" I said putting my head down and looking at the leaves that covered the hyena bite mark.

"Then where are they?" Zira asked still somewhat hostile. she was the one who always had that hateful stare. I stopped and looked back.

"they're dead" I said in a sad tone before I turned back and started walking again.

They went silent. We continued walking when i heard a collective gasp and the cubs seemed to freeze at the top of a hill.

The lionesses and me walked to where they were and looked down and seen they were looking at the camp. Exactly how I left it. Minus the vultures.

I walked down the hill towards the camp the lionesses followed except Kasi who stayed and watched the cubs.

The vultures instantly jumped at our arrival.

"Oh so sorry" one said cowering upon seeing me. "We didn't know these were your friends" he said getting ready to fly off.

"Ain't no friends of mine" I said making them pause. "But if you don't mind I'd like to get a couple of things off them. And then you can have your feast" I said.

The vulture nodded and he and the rest of them jumped off the bodies. I walked over to the one who still had the machete in his throat and pulled it out.

I then wiped it on his clothes before searching the other bodies for anything useful. However the only other thing I found was a bowie knife with a ten inch blade and its sheath.

"Much obliged" I said walking to the truck, picking up my own knife and putting it back in the sheath. The vultures nodded and hopped back onto the bodies.

I arrived at the truck and the lionesses came up next to me. Some were confused other just smiled at me.

"Why'd you do that?" Zira asked. "You could've chased those scavengers off easily...You know for a human" she said. I looked away from the truck and at her before shrugging.

"There'd be no point" I said. "They'd just be back as soon as we leave. Plus, they're a lot better then hyenas" I then flexed my arm at her. "Trust me."

She huffed and turned away. I smirked and continued to look inside the truck. I gave the handle a tug, it was locked.

"okay" I said getting their attention. "I'd cover your ears" I said before elbowing the window.

It shattered but nothing happened. "Huh" I said. "That ain't good" I said before unlocking the door before opening it, still nothing. I popped the hood and went around to the front.

I groaned and leaned against the hood. Thanks to buddy's dying action, the engine was shot to hell. Battery, alternator, radiator, spark plugs. Everything.

"What's the matter?" Amani asked. I gestured to the truck still leaning against the hood.

"This is another vehicle called a truck. But thanks to buddy over there, it ain't going anywhere" I said slamming the hood down.

"So what will you do now" Sarabi asked. I shook my head and just looked up.

"I don't know" I said. "First things first, see what I can get off these guys" I said before opening the back to the truck.

"Heh alright" I said pulling out the sheath for the machete with a back strap. I put the machete in it and set them on the roof of the truck before I continued searching.

Backpack, a blanket, some bullets for a... Colt .45 revolver.

_'pick that up later'_ I thought BEFORE searching some more. Then something caught my eye.

"Huh" I said out loud. Underneath a bag of clothing was a large case. I grabbed it and pulled it out and set it on the ground.

"Qhat's that?" Neema asked sniffing the case. I shrugged not knowing.

"I don't know" I said opening it. Inside was black camouflaged crossbow with a red dot scope and 6 broadheads bolts. When the bullets for the guns run out at least I'll still have this.

I grabbed it and looked around through the scope.

"Well what is it?" Sarabi asked. "It's called a crossbow" I said. "It shoots these things called arrows. They're like a gun and a bullet. Except for ones like these, it's best to pull them the rest of the way to avoid less damage and you can reuse them. Bullets you can only fire once" I explained holding out the weapon and an bolt for them to see.

"They don't look that threatening to me" Zira said huffing. I just shook my head and looked around. I spotted a tree and smiled. Quickly I put the front of the crossbow down and pulled the string back.

I loaded an bolt and fired at the tree quickly. It struck it with a loud thud and all the lionesses jumped back. I smiled looking at their shocked and bewildered faces.

"If could do that from this far" I said looking at them. "Nothing could get the chance to engage me in close combat" I said walking to the tree. Sarabi hummed as she walked next to me.

"Impressive, you should join us on a hunt or two sometime" she said. I nodded, that'd cross off hunting with a lion pride off my bucket list.

"It would be my thanks for not eating me and saving me" I said. She smiled but shook her head.

"Once again, you saved my best friend and our pride member. We are the ones in your debt" she said. I nodded.

"I know but still" I said grabbing the bolt and with some force pulled it out.

"Hey listen" Sarabi said as we walked back to the group. "Some of the pride wants to know if... You would like to join the pride" she said making me freeze in front of the others.

"You serious" I asked they all nodded except for Zira. I sighed and went into thought. I ain't got no way to get back to civilization, unless I'm walking for a long time. And these lions have been nice to me, better then being on my own.

"I don't wanna be a burden" I said but was immediately interrupted. "You won't!" all the lionesses yelled at once making me jump back a little. I smiled and looked around at their faces, they were filled with hope and most of them were doing the 'please' face.

I opened my mouth to answer but a loud scream rang out through the area.

"That's a weird way for humans to say 'no' or 'yes' " Amani said.

"That wasn't me" I said quickly loading another bolt before spinning around. Did I miss a poacher.

"Mom!" a feminine voice yelled out from the top of the hill.

"The cubs!" Sarafina yelled before running up the hill along with the rest of the lionesses. I grabbed the machete off the truck and the revolver off the ground before following them.

Since I was slower then them, I was a little late arriving at the top of the hill. I looked down and I seen the lionesses and a medium sized pack of hyenas attacking each other. On the other side of them was a bloody and wobbly Kasi. She was standing over the cubs and trying her best to batter off more hyenas.

I took a deep breath in before strapping the machete to my back and loading the revolver. I put the revolver in the front of my pants before getting a good grip on the crossbow.

I then charged at the lionesses-hyena fight with a yell. I weaved around them avoiding claws and fangs from both aninals. i figured that they could handle themselves, but I knew the cubs couldn't.

By the time I got there, Kasi had two hyenas on her back clawing at her and the cubs were huddled in a circle of hyenas. I yelled out and roundhouse kicked the two hyenas off kasi's back.

They then rolled into some of the hyenas that were in the circle, giving the cubs enough of an opening to escape. They hie behind me and next to Kasi, who had fallen to the ground.

"What the-" the scarred hyena said standing up. "I thought you would've been dead by now" he said. I dropped the crossbow next to kasi and unsheathed the machete and pulled the revolver holding them out.

"so sorry to disappoint" I said standing in front of the cubs and Kasi. I seen Kasi try and get up next to me but I held out a hand making her stop.

"I got this" I said cracking my neck. I then faced the hyenas. There was eight of them some I recognized, because they tore my team apart.

Two jumped at me and I shot them both in the head, mid air with the revolver. They dropped to the ground as another charged me. I swiped the machete and he jumped back barely avoiding getting his head taken off.

"Look out!" I heard Kasi yell as I turned and seen two more jumping at me. I turned and slashed at them with the machete. They both dropped large gashes in their throats.

I looked back at the last four hyenas, who were cowering in fear. Except for the scarred hyena. He stood still and snarled at me.

I showed my teeth and snarled right back. It probably wasn't too intimidating but I had a lot of pent up rage with these hyenas. A loud roar echoed throughout the area.

"Grandfather, we need to leave" the female hyena said as the others nodded.

But he didn't run or move for a few seconds. We just kept staring at each other as I traced my finger along my face. Copying where I made his scar a few days ago and smiled. He snarled, but then turned and ran off. The three others following him.

I turned back to Kasi, who was now lying on the ground next to my crossbow and the cubs.

"Are you okay?" I asked she nodded weakly and smiled.

"I am. Thanks to you" she said before nuzzling my head. I smiled and petted her head while she purred.

"ooh I see what Sarafina was talking about, this does feel good" she said.

I laughed before looking back at the other fight that was still going on. Mufasa had arrived at some point during my fight and was assisting the lionesses in their fight.

I then noticed that one of Kasi's wounds was bleeding heavily. I grabbed the green leaf around my forearm and took in a deep breath.

I pulled it off without thinking and it sounded like ripping duck tape off your skin.

"Oh, ah...Rafiki used sap to hold it in place, didn't he?" I asked the cubs. They all nodded as I was forced to hold in curses.

After a few minutes I calmed down. I took my canteen and rinsed off the leaf before putting it on Kasi's bleeding wound.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You need that" she said.

"Not as much as you do" I said sternly. She looked over at the battlefield and then back at me.

"You're needed out there" she said. "I'll be fine." I shook my head.

"Not a chance, I'll just fight from here" I said grabbing the crossbow and kneeling down. The battle was probably only 40 yards away so I was good to use the crossbow.

A hyena jumped at Sarafina while her back was turned. I took a deep breath and i shot the crossbow. The bolt pierced the hyena in the side and he dropped by her back feet.

Sarafina turned at the noise and seen the dead hyena before looking around. She then seen me and smiled. I smiled right back and waved before loading another bolt.

Soon the hyenas were running away, tails between their legs. Mufasa and the lionesses roared in victory, even Kasi and the cubs roared out. Well the cubs as best they could.

Not wanting to feel left out I pointed the gun up and fired two shots while cheering. The cubs and Kasi covered their ears while I dropped the gun in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry should've warned you guys" I said embarrassed.

"You think?" Simba said annoyed while rubbing his ear. I smiled and rubbed his head like someone would a little brother.

"Hey your messing up my mane" he said annoyed and swatted at my hand playfully. I playfully got into a defensive position and put my fists up.

"Come on" i said grinning. He smiled and looked at the other cubs who smiled back. They then all started slowly walking towards me.

"Hey" I said backing up. "Hey, hey, hey" I yelled running away they ran after me and tried to pin me to the ground. But for every jump they did, I moved outta the way. Until I decided to roll out of the way of Chumvi and Nala came up from behind me and pinned me to the ground.

"Cub pile" Tojo yelled before I felt the other five cubs jump onto my back. Grinning I got my arms into position.

"What'cha gonna do now?" Simba taunted petting my hair like I did to his. I turned my head enough, so they could see my smile and then I began my push-ups. They laughed and yelled like they were on a amusement park ride.

"Okay, okay, that's enough" Sarabi said coming up with the other lionesses who were smiling and laughing at our game.

"DJ still needs a week to heal before he can play around. And DJ, Mufasa would like to see you about something" she said as the cubs climbed off me.

"About what?" I asked getting up and dusting myself off. She shrugged.

"No idea, he may just want some company on his rounds." I nodded and began my way to the lion king.

"Oh and DJ?" Sarabi said as I turned. "Have you given any thought to the offer?" she asked as the lionesses gave me the 'please' look again.

"I uh, I need to think about it. No disrespect your highness, it's just-" "No it's alright" Sarabi said cutting me off.

"It's a big decision to make" she said before walking away with the other lionesses who had already started walking to Priderock. I smiled before making my way over to Mufasa.


	5. first hunt

**Okay so one of my followers really wanted this story to be Dj x Sarafina. Now originally I wasn't going to do an oc x lioness until the future but I figured I see how this one ****went. no bad reviews.**

Dj's pov

"Uh so if this is about the hyenas i killed, I'm sorry" I said as me and Mufasa walked along the Pridelands border and the Graveyard. The reason I was apologizing was because he had been silent all throughout the journey.

"No, no it isn't about that" he said shaking his head. "Actually if you hadn't of killed who you did, when you did. Then my pride members may have been more injured then they are" he said.

I nodded looking around "you sure have a beautiful kingdom" I said trying to make conversation. "Yes, it is" Mufasa said "it has always been like this for as long as my ancestors first came here".

I nodded again before something caught my eye. A flash of brown and black in the tall grass in front of us. "Mufasa" i said quietly gaining his attention. I pointed over to where the colours were and the figure moved again.

He crouched down as I did the same and loaded a bolt in the crossbow. He sniffed the air before standing back up. "Scar?" he called out in a questioning manner.

Slowly a smaller brown lion with a black mane and green eyes stood up. The thing that stood out the most was the pink scar going across his left eye. His eyes focused on me like if he stared enough, then he could kill me.

"Scar, I don't believe that you've met the human who saved Sarafina" Mufasa said looking at the brown lion who I'm assuming was Scar.

"Dj, this is Scar. my younger brother" Mufasa said looking back at me for a second. "Uh it's nice to meet you... Scar" I said giving him a slight wave. His gaze still bothering me for some reason but I don't know why, lots of animals had stared at me before and none of them had bothered me.

"So this is what everyone in the pride has been talking about" Scar said sounding unimpressed. "Scar, be nice" Mufasa said in a warning tone. "Dj saved Sarafina and Nala from being killed by his own kind" Mufasa said.

"And have you forgotten what our father told us about his kind" Mufasa Scar asked. "His kind is the reason the first king had to leave his original lands behind".

I felt a bit of guilt at that statement. '_most likely more poachers_' I thought to myself. "Scar enough" Mufasa said through gritted teeth. "I've learned that you can't judge an individual based on their species before. Dj has shown kindness and love for the pride and he has only been awake for less than a day".

Scar scoffed and walked back to Priderock. "Well he's certainly an interesting character" I said watching Scar's retreating form. Mufasa sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"Yes, ever since he got his scar, he has been drifting apart from the pride. Living in a cave on the other side of Priderock, only really talking with Zira. I'm starting to worry about him".

I nodded again as we continued the walk. "What about you, your siblings ever give you trouble?" he asked. I froze for a moment before continuing "I uh, I actually never knew my sibling or my parents" I said.

"wh- oh my kings, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that-" "it's okay" I said interrupting him. "I don't exactly make it public news". Suddenly the blue bird from this morning flew in front of us and landed on a rock.

"Speaking of news, what's the afternoon report Zazu?" Mufasa asked the blue bird. "Oh not much sire, the crocodiles are arguing with the hippos at big springs again. But kudu assured me that he'll get a handle on his crocs" the bird said.

"Excellent" Mufasa said before looking over at me. "Dj this is Zazu, my royal majordomo. He flies around the Pridelands and alerts me of any situations that require the kings attention". I nodded at Zazu, smiling "it's very nice to meet you" I said with a slight bow.

he bowed back and smiled "very nice to put a voice to a face. last time I seen you, you were passed out on Sarafina's back bleeding from two different places and had a slight infection in another" he said.

Mufasa laughed and shook his head. "Zazu, he was awake when you came and got me this morning" he said as the bird went into shock. "Oh my apologies" he said "sometimes I can be quite fast in the morning".

I laughed and shrugged "same" I said as the bird said his goodbyes and flew off. Mufasa and me continued to walk along the border talking about stuff like the circle of life, and some of the pride rules.

I know my decision on what Sarabi asked me before. I was gonna stay this pride they've been so nice to me, well except Zira and Scar '_but maybe I just need to get to know them some more_' I thought.

I looked up and seen that we were approaching the camp and then something in my head clicked. "Hey Mufasa?" i said gaining his attention as we walked towards the poachers camp heading towards Priderock. "Yes?" he asked stopping. "Can we rest at the camp for a little, I gotta pick up my backpack that I left there and put the guns away" I said.

His face went into confusion and I smiled and laughed "I'll explain on the way" I said before he nodded and we walked into the camp. The vultures were gone by now leaving nothing except for bones and pieces of clothing.

As Mufasa looked around the camp looking at everything I grabbed the guns that the poachers had left by the fire. Two of them had fallen into the fire while it was still burning, so they were ruined.

The ones that were still good were a 30-06 bolt action, a 308 Winchester leaver action, a 30-30 bolt action, and an ak-47. The bad part is that the only ammo every gun had was in their magazines.

'_probably why they were planing on going back soon_' I thought throwing the guns in the back seat of the truck. I then picked up the sawed off shotgun and examined it. It was still in good condition, but I didn't find any ammo for it.

I shrugged and threw it in the river, '_no point in keeping it around if it wasn't going to fire_' I thought grabbing my backpack and walking over to Mufasa. "Okay, I'm good here" I said however he didn't respond he just kept looking at the cage that I had freed Sarafina and Nala from.

"I should've found them" he said looking over at me "they were missing for days. I looked all throughout the Outlands and the Graveyard and they were here the whole time. So close to Priderock and if you hadn't been there that night..." he said trailing off.

I shuffled uncomfortably before placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You can't change the past, I've known that for a long time. But what you can do is learn from it" I said.

He smiled back and I gestured for him to follow. On the walk back he explained to me that the kings of the past were in the stars. Watching over the pride and the Pridelands.

When we got back to the base of Priderock the sun was just getting ready to set. Mufasa walked up the steps while I just stayed at the bottom and watched the sun set.

"Are you coming?" he asked I shook my head "no I just slept for two whole days. I think I'm gonna stay up for a little bit. don't worry, I'll stay close to Priderock" I said as he nodded and continued up the steps.

I sighed looking up at the sun. '_Setting on another day_ ' I thought before wondering what I'm gonna do I wasn't tired yet, but what is there to do?.

Then it hit me if I'm gonna be living with lions then I need to be in shape, plus my drill sargeant would kill me if he knew I just went two days without exercise.

I got into position and began my push-ups, careful not to over do myself until my shoulder is fully healed . After doing fifty I stopped and quickly switched positions, now doing sit-ups.

After half an hour of working out I felt myself starting to get tired so I grabbed my backpack and my crossbow and started up the steps as quietly as I could incase the pride was sleeping.

I reached the top and poked my head around the corner. They looked like they were all sleeping soundly, so I tip-toed around them careful not to wake any of them.

I finally found an open spot by the back corner. Silently I opened my backpack and got out my blanket and laid it on the ground. I took off my machete and my knifes before laying them in the corner next to my crossbow and gun. Then I put the backpack under my head before closing my eyes.

After a few minutes I felt sleep start to take me, however something nuzzled against my side and at the same time I felt something brush against my head.

I jolted up and got ready for a fight, only to see Nala at my side already falling asleep. I turned my head to see Sarafina laying down at my head, smiling at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. She shrugged "I figured you would want some company, besides no one should sleep alone" she said. I smiled and not knowing what else to do, I nodded and laid back down.

one week later

'_Man time flies when you're living with lions_' I thought stretching my arms before putting them behind my head and looking up at the sky. I can finally feel no more pain in any of my wounds.

I told the pride the next morning that I was going to stay and they were excited and happy. Except for Zira and Scar but I didn't pay them any attention. The pride has also accepted that I need to do somethings differently than them. Like cooking my food before I eat it so I don't get sick. They accepted that as long as I didn't set the grass on fire. Or bathing in water instead of tongue bathed no matter how many times some of them offered.

During the week I've mostly been lounging around with the lionesses and when they went out to hunt, I watched and played with the cubs. Not that I could do anything else really, if I took a step away from the group, then Sarafina would jump up and be right by my side where ever I went.

I've gotten to know a lot about the lionesses during my time here. Neema and Amani have started to think of me like a little brother. Even though I'm older than both of them combined it was fun. And they're always called me 'bro' or 'little brother'. I let them because it felt nice to have someone call me that and because I learned that they both lost little brothers before.

Kasi was the smart one of the group. She's always asking me questions about human life, what we build, what our cultures and believes were. It got tiring at times let me tell you.

These were the ones who I had gotten close with so far. Right now I was watching the cubs at the watering hole while the lionesses were out for their afternoon hunt.

Simba's grunting followed by 'pinned ya!' is what brought me outta my thoughts. I look over and seen a sight I am very familiar to seeing by now. Nala on top of Simba looking down at him viciously while the other cubs stood around them laughing.

"How many is that Dj?" Nala asked getting off him. I laughed "don't know, I lost count after a dozen" I said much to simba's disappointment.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked frustrated. I sighed '_okay this guy needs a win_' I thought. "alright one more time, let me see it" I said turning my full attention to them.

They got into positions again and Simba immediately jumped at Nala who reversed his attack and flipped him on his back. "Pinned ya" she said bored.

Simba looked at me with pleading eyes wanting some advice. I smiled and patted his head. "First of all you're attacking too quickly, not giving yourself enough time to familiarize yourself with your enemy".

"Second, you're relying too much on brute strength. Not using agility or speed. Try again" I said as they both got into positions.

This time they both circled each other until I guess Nala got bored and jumped at simba who took my advice and used speed to jump outta the way.

He then jumped at Nala who had her back turned. But she still was able to pin him. "Oh dang it" he said as Nala laughed at him. "Hey you got farther than you have before right?" I said as he nodded.

"And with some practice you may be able to pin her one day" a voice from behind me called out. I turned to see the two hunting parties returning. Amani's group had two antelope, however Sarabi's group had nothing though I wasn't surprised.

Her hunting party had caught little to nothing this week. It wasn't that they were bad hunters, it was just because of the shape Kasi was in.

Honestly I don't see why Sarabi didn't bring me along, probably wouldn't have been a huge help but at least I was healed more then she was. But you don't argue with a queen.

"Oh, I guess we can see who is the better hunters, eh kids" I joked. The cubs laughed at their moms and pride sisters misfortune. "Damn straight little bro" Neema said dropping an antelope before nuzzling me.

"Well maybe we would've gotten something if Kasi didn't mess up" Zira said shooting Kasi a disappointed look. That got me mad, her wounds were still healing from the fight. I'm amazed that she was even standing right now.

But before I could state my opinion however, Sarafina beat me to it. "Well if _someone_ would have let us bring Dj, maybe we could've gotten something" she said shooting Zira a look.

'_well got my answer' _I thought shaking my head. her personal opinion of me is making her pride sister endure the hunts.

"Well this someone is not babysitting some human while on the hunt" Zira shot back. "Besides he'll probably just mess up as well" she said. I smirked quickly before changing it back to a straight face.

"No she's right" I said shocking the group. "I've never hunted in a group before so I wouldn't know what to do" I said. Immediately I was surrounded by the cubs and a few of the younger lionesses "whoa you've hunted alone?" "with no one watching your back, at all?" "that's so dangerous" "you're so brave".

I laughed at this and petted each of the cubs heads. "Well" Sarabi said gaining my attention. "No matter, we will be hunting again before dark and you will be joining us and Kasi, you'll be watching the cubs until your better" she said as Kasi nodded.

"But-" Zira started but was interrupted by Sarabi. "And if you don't like it, Zira stay with Kasi and watch the cubs". she huffed before shaking her head. "No let's see just what this human can do" she said as everyone else smiled and laughed.

The lionesses laid down with me as the cubs went of a little ways to play. I smiled and watch them play tag or something for a few minutes before I felt a rough tongue lick the side of my head. I turned and seen Sarabi looking at me with a smile.

"That was good advice you gave Simba" she said "he looks up to you". I look back at the cubs smiling "he does?" I asked as she and everyone else nodded. "All the cubs do" kasi said licking one of her wounds. "Ever since they seen you defended them and me from those hyenas".

"Hmm" I said "well I'll do my best to be a good role model then" I said as Sarabi smiled and licked my head again. I laughed before leaning my head back against the rock and falling asleep.

"Dj" I heard someone say softly, waking me up. I opened my eyes and seen Sarafina hovering her face over mine, looking down at me. "Time for the hunt" she said smiling.

I nodded "okay" I said getting up stretching my arms before grabbing my crossbow and loading a bolt. I then grabbed the jacket I got off one of the poachers and ran to catch up with the group. I walked next to Sarafina as me, her, Sarabi, Zira, amani and neema walked through the plains looking for a herd.

I mostly stayed silent as I listened to the lionesses tell me what to do when hunting in a group and what some of their tactics were.

After about fifteen minutes of walking we got to the edge a small clearing with a herd of gazelles grazing in it. "Okay" Sarabi said "Neema, Zira head right" she said "Sarafina, me and you will go left. Dj amani stay here, once we attack we'll push a few your way" she said.

We all nodded and the four crawled towards their positions. I took a few deep breaths before making sure the safety was off.

"You okay little bro?" amani asked slightly nuzzling me. "Yeah just a little nervous" I said laughing "never had animals come at me and not get out of their way" I said as she laughed.

"Some time you're going to have to show us how you hunt by yourself. I know Kasi and a few of the others would like to see you in action".

Several loud roars interrupted our conversation. "Well, you five will get to see it first hand" I said seeing the lionesses pushing two gazelles towards us.

Amani crouched down as they came closer "I take the left one, you take the right" she said as I nodded.

Once they got close enough amani jumped from her position and onto the animals back waiting for the others to help. Mine spooked by her, turned and started running away. Lifting my crossbow I found the side of his body easily, thanks to the setting sun.

I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew through the air and punctured him behind the shoulder. Being an experienced hunter I knew I had hit him with at least one lung shot, if not both.

I turned back to the lionesses had helped amani take hers down and were watching me with curious stares.

"You're letting it get away" Zira yelled jumping up, ready to chase after it. I held up my hand and counted down from five. Once I got to zero I turned around and seen him drop to the ground, dead.

Smiling I started the walk to my kill as the others picked up theirs. Once I got to the gazelle, I gave it a few nudges to make sure he was dead. I then grabbed him and hoisted him over my shoulder.

However I heard the sound of hooves rapidly running from behind me. Turning my head, I seen a wildebeast running at me horns down to kill, he was spooked by something more then likely us.

Not being able to react quickly due to the added weight along with my crossbow and bolts, I closed my eyes and prepared to take the hit. However something collided with my chest knocking me down.

Opening my eyes I seen Sarafina had knocked me out of the way of the wildebeast. "Are you okay?" she asked me I nodded "yeah, guess we're even now, huh" I said smiling as she laughed.

I heard someone clearing their throat gaining both our attention. We both turned to see everyone looking at us grinning madly.

"Are you two coming or are you comfortable where you are?" Sarabi asked. Confused, I looked down my body and instantly blushed.

Sarafina had her body laying perfectly a-lined with mine. and the arm that wasn't around the gazelle had wrapped around her neck when we fell. I looked up at her and she was blushing as well. Before I could say anything she jumped up, unwinding herself from my arm. She then cleared her throat.

"So, uh we're even now. Hey I'll go get our kill see ya" she said running off. Sarabi looked at the others before following her best friend. "What was that about?" I asked confused. Neema and Amani just shrugged and shook their heads, but were still grinning.

I smiled and just picked up my kill.

3 person view

Sarabi smiled at the retreating form of her best friend following close behind her. "So how long until Dj thinks you were lying to escape him?" she asked making Sarafina stop.

"W-what do you mean? I'm going to get the kill" she said before turning to the empty kill site. "Zira had the gazelle" Sarabi said standing next to her friend.

"You know I haven't seen that look in your eyes for months" Sarabi said before turning back to the rest of the party. She figured her and Sarafina had a few minutes of private talk before the others arrived.

"What look?" Sarafina asked trying to act confused. "The look you had when Nala's father was in the Pridelands" Sarabi said grinning. "You like him don't you" she then added.

Sarafina sighed before nodding "a little. He put himself in danger for me and my daughter". She then sighed "doesn't matter, not like I can do anything about it though" she said looking down. "What do you mean? he's a nice guy, he gets along great with Nala and Simba, he can hunt and fight. And personally I would really like him as a brother in law type guy" Sarabi said making Sarafina laugh.

But it was short lived however as the thoughts came rushing to her mind. "Bu-but what about us being different species o-or the age difference, you remember he told us how slow humans age. When I'm old and fragile, he'll still be young and able to hunt and fight off hyenas".

"And what if when I'm old he starts looking for a younger mate" Sarafina said looking at her friend. Just as Sarabi was about to answer Dj stepped beside her followed by the rest of the party.

"What's going on?" he asked as Sarafina froze before turning to him. "Oh she was just teasing me about... um not noticing Zira had the gazelle" Sarafina said.

Sarabi shot her a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' before nodding at Dj. He gave them both a curious look but decided not to argue with them. He looked over at the others, Zira had a confused look and Neema and Amani were still grinning.

"Okay" he said re-adjusting the gazelle on his shoulder. "Then let's head back to Priderock, I'm hungry" he said walking towards the giant rock formation.


	6. the Graveyard

Dj's pov

_Two weeks later_

I woke up and heard little footsteps running around me. '_It's too early for this_' I thought not even opening my eyes.

I then heard Simba muttering 'sorry' as the sound of lionesses groaning and moaning soon followed. The footsteps flew past us and up to the platform where the royal family slept.

"Dad come on, get up" i heard Simba whine while he struggled to get his father up.

"Your son is awake" I heard Sarabi mumble.

"Before sunrise he's your son" Mufasa responded.

I chuckled quietly at that before trying to fall back asleep. But that seemed unlikely since I then heard Simba say 'uh oh' before I felt him land on my gut.

"Oh wow" I said holding my gut and rolling to the side. both pain and relief shot through me, relief being that he didn't land lower.

"Oh... next time I'll be sleeping away from the platform" I said jokingly, trying not to swear in front of the young cub.

"Oh, sorry Dj" Simba said his ears flattened against his head.

"It's okay" I wheezed out. I turned to see Sarafina and Nala were luckily still sound asleep. Nala still at my side and Sarafina with her body curled around my head.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked getting into a sitting position still holding my gut.

"Dad told me that he'll show me the kingdom today and the morning sunrise, but he's not getting up" Simba said.

"Well just keep trying" I said laying back down. Simba sighed before running back up the platform. Predicting the future I turned my body so I was laying on my side, stomach away from him.

"Come on Simba" said before I heard a grunt.

"You promised" I then heard Mufasa sigh

"okay, okay I'm up" he said before he let out a massive yawn.

The last thing I seen before drifting back asleep, was him and Simba walking out of the den and to the left up to the peak of Priderock.

I was woken back up by a rough tongue licking my head. first my forehead and then over my mouth. I open my eyes and seen Sarafina hovering her face over mine, tongue still extended.

"Morning" I said getting into a sitting position out from between her paws.

"You know I bathe in the stream I found, right? I said making her laugh.

"Yes I know, but that's the only fun way to wake you up" she said laughing. I smiled back and stood up quietly seeing that Nala was still sleeping at my side.

Slowly I moved off the blanket and piled it up beside Nala so she still had something to sleep against.

"Count yourself lucky" I heard Neema say as I turned to her.

"If I wasn't over ruled, you would've found yourself in the river" she said smiling.

I fake laughed and walked out of the den. I breathed in the fresh air and started the walk down to the stream I normally bathed in.

It was separated from the watering hole that we drank out of and the main river which was full of crocodiles. It was also very hidden, you almost couldn't find it unless you fell into it.

It was about a ten minute walk before I reached it. I then started to follow it down to my favorite spot. In that spot it widened into a pond and had a cave in the water.

I set my crossbow down along with my knives, backpack and machete before I started stripping down into my boxers.

I know that I'm far away from human civilization and that all the animals here don't get the concept of nudity. But the last thing I wanted was for some lost safari tour to find a naked marine bathing in a river.

I chuckled to myself before jumping into the stream, starting my morning routine. My routine consisted of a bath, scrubbing my hair since I didn't have shampoo, wash my clothes, fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, some punching practice on a dying tree and then a few more exercises if my clothes weren't dry yet.

_one hour later_

"Ah" I said shaking my hands I had just finished my punching practices along with everything else in my morning routine.

'_That should be enough time for my clothes to dry_' I thought. I turned away from the tree and back to the rock that held my clothes.

I gave them a few pats to make sure they were. I nodded before putting them back on. Since the incident with the poachers I had access to more clothes then what I was wearing when the heli went down.

Now I had access to three jackets, four sets of pants and five shirts. '_Not a lot of clothes but it's better than wearing the same thing every day_' I thought before I picked up my stuff and started the walk back to Priderock.

'_Wonder what today has in store for me_' I thought as I walked through the grasslands looking at the animal herds I passed. Most of them looked at me with a tilted head, except the gazelles, who ran once I got close to them.

I smiled to myself I'm an apex predator. I then started approaching the bottom of Priderock. That was where the lionesses usually spent most of their free time. And it was also where I had my fires to cook my meat.

As I walked to the ground I couldn't help but overhear the last part of a conversation between Sarabi and Sarafina as they sat in the middle of the lionesses and their cubs.

"-Don't like it either Sarafina but what can we do? They've managed to loose everyone we've put on them before, whether they're a lioness or a hawk" Sarabi said frustrated.

"Hey ladies" I said gaining both their attention. They looked at me, then at each other, then back at me except with a huge smile on their faces.

"Ah, I feel like I should be running" I said back up a step making the lionesses and the cubs who were getting a bath from their moms laugh.

"Dj, could you do us a favor?" Sarafina asked looking at me with pleading eyes. I kept my distance incase I needed to run away.

"Sure, I guess" I said wondering what they needed.

"Well Simba said that he wanted to show Nala this really cool place by the watering hole" Sarabi said looking in the direction of the watering hole.

"But him and the other cubs have already been all over the watering hole" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know" Sarabi said "that's why I sent Zazu with them but you know those cubs. They'll ditch him like it's nothing" she said.

"So you want me to follow them?" I predicted. They both nodded. I sighed deeply and then was silent for a few seconds, playing with them.

"Well got nothing better to do today" I said smiling. They smiled right back.

"I'll watch them" I said giving them both pats on the head. They thanked me and then I was off to the watering hole for another round of cub sitting.

I jogged to the watering hole to see if maybe they were there but they weren't.

"Okay kids" I said to myself "where did you two go?". I looked around the grasslands and up in the sky to see if I could see Zazu but I seen nothing but some elephants and zebras.

I looked at the elephants one last time before walking towards them praying that Mufasa wouldn't have to scrape me off the bottom of the lead bull's foot.

"Uh excuse me?" I said gaining the herds attention. The leader was huge and his body was covered in scars from his previous battles against predators and other bulls. He was also covered in bird poop but there was no way in hell I was gonna comment on that.

I gulped loudly before proceeding. "Uh I was assigned to watch two lions cubs but I lost sight of them did any of your herd see where they went?" I said trying to make myself as less threatening as I could.

The huge bull looked at me for a few seconds before he lifted his massive trunk in the air.

At first I thought he was going to hit me, so I prepared to jump outta the way and start running if he did.

But instead he raised it and pointed to the north. I looked in the direction before turning back to him and nodded.

"Thank you, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me" I said.

He was stunned by my comment but nodded back at me. I then turned and started to run to where he pointed.

As I was running I passed by a tree. I started to slow down, looking at it with a tilted head.

'_Why does this tree look familiar to me_' I mentally questioned myself.

Then it hit me like a twenty-pound sledge hammer. Slowly I turned my head back to the north and paled. The elephant graveyard.

"No" I said out loud. "they wouldn't-" I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before I seen something in the sky coming out of the Graveyard. Honestly it looked like a firework.

"What is th-" I started before it hit me in the chest. It wasn't forceful enough to knock me down, but I still stumbled. I looked at the thing in my hands and it was Zazu, he had black scorch marks and his tail feathers were still smoking but it was him.

"Zazu?!" I yelled in disbelief before I kneeled and took my canteen out of my backpack before dumping a little on him. Not enough to drown him but enough to get him conscious and to stop the smoke.

He coughed and sputtered for a few seconds before looking up at me.

"Dj?" he asked lowly. His eyes then shot open as he flew up to my head level.

"Quickly, the children" he said just as a loud feminine scream echoed throughout the Graveyard.

"Okay" I said un-shouldering my crossbow and dropping it beside my backpack. From experience I knew that speed in their was probably the best option.

"I'll get the kids, you get help" I commanded. He nodded before flying away back towards Priderock. I looked back towards the Graveyard but froze just before entering.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop myself from shaking. My team's screams echoed throughout my head and their bloodied faces flashed in my mind. their dull eyes and emotionless faces.

I put my hands on my head, trying to silence the screams but it was no use. A second scream echoed throughout the Graveyard. That quieted the screams instantly.

My hands dropped off my head and my eyes snapped open. I looked at my hand, slowly it stopped shaking and turned into a fist, knuckles cracking as it did.

3 person view

Simba looked behind him and Nala to see if they were still following them. A snap of jaws close to his tail confirmed that theory. Behind him were Shenzi, Ed and Banzai out for blood. Especially Shenzi who now had three scratches along her face.

"Simba what do we do?" Nala yelled/asked as they continued to dodge bone piles and canine teeth.

"You duck!" a voice rang out as both Nala and Simba looked back in front of them just as a large bone came swinging around the corner.

They both yelped and ducked just as the bone went over their heads and into the hyenas. They were hit head on and rolled past the cubs in a large, tangled ball.

The cubs skidded to a halt as the hyenas rolled over a small cliff and landing with a thud and groans. They both then turned to see that their savior was their human pride brother.

"Dj!" they both yelled in happiness. "Don't thank me yet, come on!" Dj yelled as he threw the bone away before scooping both cubs up into his arms and taking off in the direction he thought was the exit.

"Ah" Shenzi groaned getting up onto the cliffs edge. "Okay, so first whoevers paw that was, I'll deal with you later" she said looking at her two clan members before turning her attention back to the retreating form of the human.

"Second, I think grandfather would want to be the one to end this human" she said grinning.

"Hey, yeah" Banzai said "Ed, go get Tahri. We'll keep our dinner in the area for as long as we can. And uh, maybe bring six or seven other clan members as well".

Ed's response was a deranged laugh before he ran off further into the Graveyard.

"Good idea banzai" Shenzi said "we all know what this human is capable of doing".

"Ah how the heck did we get in here" Dj said looking around the Graveyard. It all looks the same to him.

And the worst part was that he had realized that he left his gun in his backpack, back in the pridelands with his crossbow.

So now if the hyenas did get to them before they were able to get out, all he had to defend himself and the cubs was his machete and two knives.

"Dj, look out!" Nala yelled from my right arm. He turned just as Tahri rammed into his side knocking the cubs down to the ground.

Dj quickly stood up and put himself between the cubs and the hyenas who were now at ten strong. Dj unsheathed his knives as the cubs hid under his legs.

"Okay look" Dj said in a calming voice trying to reason with them. "You hyenas know I got my gun on me and this could end with me blowing away your entire clan".

"So why don't you just let us go and we can forget this thing ever happened?. Mufasa doesn't even need to know" he said sheathing his knives and put a hand behind him like he was grabbing his gun to make the lie even more believable.

The hyenas backed down all except for Tahri who was silent for a few seconds before laughing.

"The thing is, I've encountered humans before. Young, old males, females all kinds and their scent always changes".

"But the one thing you never forget is the smell of what they carry" he said grinning as wide as his mouth would let him.

Dj paled because he knew what he was talking about. Gun powder.

"It's nasty, unforgettable and you can smell it a mile away. You however-" he paused and took a deep breath in.

"-Smell clean, just bathe today?" he asked in a mocking manner.

By now the others had stopped cowering and had come back to their leaders side, smiling as wide as him.

The leader took a step towards me. "Now I'll get you for what you did" he said snarling.

"I didn't do anything to you" Dj said once again drawing his knives.

Tahri look at the human puzzled. "you really don't know what you did, do you?" he asked. Dj thought for a moment before the realization hit him.

_Flashback/ Dj's pov _

_I_ _lifted my rifle and thanks to the flashlight, I found it's head no problem._

_I __pulled the trigger and the bang echoed throughout the cave. __T__he hyena did a nose-dive and flipped a few times before skidding to our feet a new hole right between his eyes_.

_E__nd of flashback_

I sighed and looked back at the scarred hyena. "Friend of yours?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Mate actually.And you killed her!" he said yelling the last part.

"She killed my friend!. You killed my friends!" I said yelling. "Seven humans hardly seem fair for one hyena!" I yelled breathing heavily.

"Doesn't matter" he said "you will die for it" he said before they started closing in on us. I looked down at the cubs who looked back at me. They were scared and wondering what we were going to do.

"Okay" I said making them stop "what?" one of them asked.

"Okay you can have me, no resistance, no fighting". I then gestured to the cubs. "If you let them go. This problem is between you and me not two innocent little cubs".

He pondered for a moment before one of the other hyena came up to him and whispered in his ear. After a minute she pulled away smiling. He then looked at me and nodded.

"Fastest way out?" I asked him. "Down that gorge they'll come to a stairway, that'll lead them right back in the Pridelands".

"Go" I said without looking at them knowing that this maybe where we part ways and where the reaper will come for me. "No" Simba said firmly.

I quickly looked as firm as I could and looked down. "You two lost a say in this when you came here. I'll be fine me and this guy just have some issues to work out".

They still didn't move. sighing, I bent down careful of where I was turning my back. "I'll be okay" I said rubbing their heads.

They both had tears streaming down their faces but nodded before running down the way the hyena pointed out.

"Ah such cute cubs... to bad they're going to be lunch soon" the leader said. "Shenzi, now!" he commanded. In a flash the three hyenas who were originally chasing Simba and Nala took off after them.

"No!" I shouted and tried to run after them but the other seven still blocked my path.

"Not you" the leader said as the him and the others began to circle me.

I growled at them and gave my knives a few swings. "I don't care if you have a hundred hyenas, it's me before those kids" I yelled swinging my ka-bar and slashing a hyena across his left eye.

he whined and jumped back now probably blind in that eye. Two others then jumped onto my back and began clawing at it.

I grunted before doing half a front flip landing on my back.

I got up and ran past the rest, after the cubs. I ran until I found them cornered against the wall by the three hyenas.

I prepared to throw my knives at them until I felt weight being thrown onto my back, sending me into the ground.

I seen my knives fly away from my hands as I was pinned on my stomach. I felt my machete straps snap and seen it fly over next to my knives.

Next I felt teeth tear into my shoulder and claws raking across my back. '_Is this it_' I thought getting weaker.

'_No_!' I thought snapping my eyes open. '_These cubs are living_' I thought elbowing the weight on my back before turning around coming face to face with the leader again.

"What now?" he asked smirking as i put my hands on his shoulders keeping him away from my neck. I looked back at the cub's fearful faces and went into thought. No knives, no machete, no gun.

I suddenly knew what I had to do. '_Oh this ain't gonna taste good_' I thought before launching myself up at the hyena.

I sunk my teeth into his jugular as far as I could force them to and pulled a chuckle of his neck out. I felt blood run down my jaw and neck as he staggered off me and gurgled loudly, drawing the attention of his clan members.

"GRANDFATHER!" the female hyena said as she and the other two cornering the cubs ran to their dying leaders side. I quickly got up and grabbed my knives and machete before running to the cubs.

"Come on" I yelled sheathing my knives and picking them up once again. I then ran down the nearest path I could see which was the one the hyena had originally pointed out.

I knew it probably wasn't the way out but at the same time we still didn't know where we were going.

'_Thank you, Rick Grimes_' I thought smiling. Nala looked up at me, a concerned look on her face.

"Dj are you okay?" Nala asked. I spit out what ever fur and blood was still in my mouth before nodding.

"Yeah just- great" I said seeing a dead end. The walls were 60, 70 feet high and they were smooth and had nowhere to get a grip.

"..K wrong way" I said turning. However the shadows of hyenas came rushing down the gorge.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" a laughing voice echoed throughout the area.

I put the cubs against the wall and drew my machete. The hyenas drew closer no longer having a playful smirks on their faces they now had angry expressions.

I seen Simba bolt out in front of me and give out a roar at the hyenas. Although all that came out was a little cub roar. The hyenas froze for a second before they bursted out laughing.

"That was it?" the female asked "come on, we'll give you another try" she said smirking. I tried to push Simba back but he held firm and roared again. This time however the loudest roar I ever heard echoed throughout the Graveyard.

"Huh?" me and the hyenas said confused how he could make that sound. Suddenly the three hyenas were knocked to the side as Mufasa then tackled and started attacking the hyenas.

Zazu landed next to me and the cubs and smiled seeing that we were okay. I smiled back but then collapsed back against the wall due to my injuries.

Mufasa pinned the hyenas to the ground and instantly their attitudes changed from snarling to cowering and begging for mercy.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa yelled making them cower even more.

"okay we're really sorry" the female said as the other two just stayed silent, one covering his eyes.

"If you ever come near my son again..." Mufasa said trailing off.

"Oh this is- this is your son?" the female said "yours?" the male said chuckling. "Did you know that?" she asked the male next to her "no, me I didn't know. Did you?"

"No, of course not no" she said "Ed?" they both asked hoping their friend would continue their lie. He obviously didn't understand the situation as he nodded viciously.

Mufasa roared again as the hyenas quickly said their goodbyes and took off at cheetah speed. Zazu landed next to Mufasa and smiled at the lion king who returned his smile with a scowl.

Simba cautiously walked up to his father with Nala behind him. "Dad I-" "you deliberately disobeyed me" Mufasa interrupted him, scowling at his son.

Simba just looked down as I got up using my machete as support. I then clipped in my knives and walked up next to Mufasa.

"Let's go home" he commanded walking through the Graveyard. I waited and limped at the back of the group just to make sure the hyenas wouldn't come back. Zazu flew in front the cubs, but behind Mufasa.

suddenly I turned and drew my ka-bar ready to throw. I couldn't explain it but I had a feeling that someone was watching me up on the ledge.

Giving my head a few shakes I turned away from it and caught up with the group.

"I thought you were very brave" I heard Nala say to Simba. Hearing that I shook my head in disbelief.

'_That's what this was all about_' I thought. We walked for ten minutes before finally finding our way back out. Luckily it was the same way that I had come in to rescue the cubs, so I didn't have to leave my backpack out for the night.

I tried to grab it as silently as I could but I let out a small groan kneeling down, attracting Zazu's attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked landing on my shoulder. I nodded before putting the backpack on, hoping that it would stop some of the blood flow. He still looked at me with a not convinced face.

"Zazu" Mufasa said breaking Zazu's trance on me. The bird flew from my shoulder to in front of Mufasa who had stopped at the edge of a hill and was looking at the stars.

"Uh, yes sire?" he asked slightly scared. But then again who can blame him.

"Take Nala and Dj home, I've got to teach my son a lesson" he said looking back. Simba hearing this crouched down behind some tall grass.

I got up holding, in a groan as I did and walked over to beside the cubs. Zazu then flew back to the cubs and me.

"Nala, Dj come along" he said before turning to Simba a look of pity on his face.

"Simba" he paused to shudder "good luck" he said. He then flew off Nala following him looking back at Simba one last time.

I looked down at Simba, part of me wanted to stay. But another part of me told me that he would be fine and that this was for the best.

So giving his head a pat, I staggered behind Nala and Zazu still using my machete as support. About half way through the walk to Priderock I heard Nala speak up.

"Zazu" she said still looking down the majordomo paused for a second flying in mid air before he looked back at Nala.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she said letting a few tears fall as she did. I smiled weakly at that and Zazu smiled too.

"It's alright Nala" he said landing on the ground in front of her.

"So long as your safe" he said before he continued flying towards Priderock. I was about to follow but I shot straight up, my eyes wide.

There was another cub right next to Nala. It was the same colour as her and it was copying her movements but.. Wait, no wait I'm just seeing doubles, sorry.

I laughed quietly at my self before rubbing my eyes. Suddenly I found it hard to stand and breath.

I dropped to one knee breathing in short rapid breaths. I felt weak and dizzy.

'_Wait was I dying now, how bad are my injuries_' I suddenly thought dropping my backpack, trying to see my back . I seen Nala turn around, probably from the sound of my bag and seen me.

"Dj?" she said quietly at first wondering I was doing. Then I guess she knew something was wrong because she turned right around and started running at me, shouting my name.

I couldn't take it any more and dropped onto my stomach face-planting into the dirt. I felt Nala run up to me and nuzzle my face trying to get me up.

"No, no, no, no, Dj come on, get up!" I heard her yell. Using all my strength, I tried to get up but just ended up falling again.

The last thing I heard was Nala asking at Zazu to get help. After that darkness clouded my vision.


	7. death is on the horizon

DJ's pov

Darkness. that's all I could see where ever I looked. Was I dead?, unconscious? I don't know. But one thing I did know was that I wasn't alone.

Everywhere around me I kept hearing stuff it ranged from noises like footsteps or ones just like thuds and scrapes. Because of that I didn't move around but stayed in one spot, ready to attack.

All of a sudden the entire place was bathed in a orange glow and flames all around me.

I looked around frantically trying to find a way out but the fire surrounded me. Suddenly a dog like thing hopped out of the fire and attacked me.

It reminded me of a hyena but it's fur was orange and It's body was made out of the flames. Not knowing what else to do, I punched it and prepared for my hand to burn or get bitten.

But the thing just rolled off me and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Suddenly the floor beneath me gave way and I started falling.

I looked over my shoulder and seen nothing but darkness. I heard a chuckle and looked back up.

I was met with a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. I noticed the scar going over his left eye.

"Scar?" I asked confused. The eyes just narrowed and then a sharp, toothy smile appeared beneath them.

The last thing I heard was a roar and the eyes disappeared while they lunged at me.

Jumping up, I forced to hold a scream inside. I fell back into my bed, laughing silently. I was awake, it was just a dream those eyes, the fire, the hyena it was all just a dream.

My eyes shot open as I looked up at the ceiling. I was in a bed. The Pridelands didn't have beds.

"Hey" I heard a voice ring out from my right. My eyes shot open again.

"No" I quietly said to myself not even looking over. It wasn't.

"It can't be" I muttered slowly turning my head. Laying down in the bed next to mine was Derek. He was alive.

"You all done with your nightmare?" he asked laughing. I looked around everyone was here, sleeping. Andrew, Matthew, Mac Dennis everyone. We were inside the barracks, back in America.

I smiled back and nodded before laying back down. But soon the smile left my face as my mind started to think.

'_It was all a dream_' I thought. Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi all of them they were all fake. I sighed deeply rubbing my eyes.

'_Even Sarafina_?' I thought mentally asking myself. A shifting from the bed beside me brought me out of my thoughts.

"You sure your good?" I heard Derek ask. I sat back up and looked over at him.

"Yeah I jus- holy shit!" I yelled jumping back off the bed. Half of Derek's face was now gone only leaving his skull and teeth exposed. It kinda reminded me of two face from batman.

Not only that but he had an eye missing on the same side of his face and he had a hole in his gut so deep I could see his spine.

"What?" Derek asked stepping forward. "Scared?, that's funny I was scared too once" he said jumping on my bed, towering over.

"You remember the last time I was scared, right?" he said. he then chuckled and jumped off the bed and almost on my feet if I didn't move back.

Now that he was this close to me I could make out more detail. His skin was sickly green and his eye that wasn't gone was just a dark pit.

"Well of course you do, you were there... When you let me go" he said. I reached for my machete but it wasn't there, ka-bar? Nope nothing. I was defenseless.

"Yo-you told me to let you go" I said stuttering fear making my body shake uncontrollably. He just disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Yeah" I heard from behind me I shifted around and seen everyone else standing there. Like Derek they all had chunks of flesh missing, green rotten skin and dead, soulless eyes.

"But we didn't" Baxter said. I stood up to run but they moved a lot faster than me, they closed me into a circle.

"You let us die" Andrew said I shook my head, unable to find my voice as tears began to fall from my face.

"You can save two little lion cubs but you can't save your friends, who you've known for years!" Mac yelled.

They all started chanting 'you let us die' and 'murder', while moving in closer making the circle shrink. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. Telling myself It was just a dream.

Suddenly I felt slight pressure on the back of my neck and then it began to vibrate. I also heard a soft voice shushing me telling me it was going to be okay.

Slowly the images around me started to disappeared. The people, the walls, the ceiling. My surroundings turned into a white out.

Next thing I know, I was awake. But I didn't want to move the vibration and the voice were still going on and I didn't want them to stop.

So I just listened and hoped that whatever this was, is reality. I heard sobbing to my left and then I heard a voice that I recognized. Nala's.

"It's all our fault!" she yelled sobbing. The vibration on my neck stopped and the pressure was lifted. I was slightly disappointed, but knew that if Nala and Simba blamed themselves then I had to get up soon anyway.

"Now Nala sweetie, it's not your fault" I heard Sarafina say softly. Then it clicked in my head, the soft voice in my dream that was her. I smiled at that before continuing to listen.

"Yes it is! if we hadn't gone to that shadowy place then DJ wouldn't have followed us and then he wouldn't have gotten hurt!" I heard Simba yell before the sobbing continued from both cubs.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the cave wall. I still felt pain in my back and shoulder so I didn't roll over. Instead I turned my head and looked in the other direction.

Sarafina had her back to me and was facing Simba and Nala who were still sobbing next to Sarabi. The rest of the lionesses and cubs were laying down around the cave but they all had sad expressions.

"Jeez, who died?" I asked jokingly, making all their heads snap up and turn towards me.

"DJ!" Amani and Neema yelled before getting up, ready to probably nuzzle me to death. And I think they would've too if Sarafina didn't beat them to it.

"Thank you" she whispered nuzzling my head careful of my shoulder. I nodded and nuzzled her back.

"Thanks for talking to me during the nightmare" I said. Her face went into shock and then she blushed in embarrassment. I guess she thought I wouldn't remember.

I was about to say something else but I was cut off by two balls of fur colliding with my the un-injured side of my neck and my un-injured shoulder.

"DJ! we're sorry, it's all our fault!" both Simba and Nala yelled sobbing into my skin and clothes. I groaned and worked my way up, carefully getting into a sitting position with my legs criss-cross.

I held Simba in my non-injured arm and let him cry into my shoulder. I did the same with Nala but avoided touching the wound in my shoulder.

"Look at me" I said in a firm yet gentle voice after letting them cry some of it out. Both cubs sniffled for a few more seconds before they looked up at me with watery eyes.

"You guys don't blame yourselves, what I said in the Graveyard was true. Me and that hyena, we had issues to work out anyway" I said rubbing their backs as I talked with them.

I could see it in their eyes, they still blamed themselves. I sighed muttering 'great', I was gonna have to tell them.

"There's something you guys don't know" I said making their ears perk up. "My plan was to go back to the Graveyard at some point anyway" I said.

"Wh-what?" Nala asked still slightly crying. By now everyone in the den were looking at us with questioning stares, well except Sarabi who left the den a few moments before I announced what my plan was.

"The hyena leader and me, we both knew that this feud would only end with one of us dead" I said already regretting saying it.

"So at some point I was going to go back to the Graveyard and kill him. And when I did I was prepared to not make it back out".

I then looked down at the cubs and smiled. "You two just sped up the process and gave me something to keep fighting for" I said only looking at them. I knew that if I looked up at Amani or Neema then I would definitely see some crying or angry faces.

"DJ" I heard from the entrance. I looked up from the cubs and seen Sarabi standing there with Rafiki beside her.

"Rafiki's here to check on your wounds, also after that Mufasa would like to have a word with you" she said.

I nodded as Rafiki came up and begun to examine my back as I still held the two slightly sobbing cubs. I looked over at my shoulder and seen the damage.

It just looked like the leader only had time to get one solid bite in before I elbowed him.

"So how bad is it?" I asked breaking the silence. Rafiki was silent for a few more seconds before he walked in front of me.

"It is worse this time then last time, this time I suspect that it will take at least three weeks time to heal" he said.

"I ain't just sitting in a cave for three weeks Rafiki" I said shaking my head. "You know me, I can't do that".

He nodded before continuing "yes I know, fortunately your wounds aren't bad enough that you cannot walk, but I would not encourage sparring with anyone or hunting".

"Hehe, well sparring ain't on my to do list" I said before setting the cubs down and getting to my feet, with some help from Sarafina and Sarabi.

"Mufasa is outside on the edge of Priderock" Sarabi said before she nuzzled against my side and looked up at me. I knew from the look in her eyes she was thanking me for saving the cubs.

I nodded before working my way out of the horde of lionesses who were congratulating me and thanking me for saving the prince and Nala.

Walking out of the den I looked at the peak of Priderock and seen Mufasa standing there looking up at the stars.

Hesitating I started to walk forward until I was beside the king. He paid me no attention and just kept looking at the stars.

"Nice night" I said spotting a few constellations. He nodded and hummed before turning his head towards me, I looked over and seen he had both a pitiful look and a thankful one.

"Thank you for saving my son and his friend" he said. I nodded before returning my gaze to the stars.

"Like I told the hyenas 'it was my life before either one of theirs' " I said. He smiled back and then his face went more serious.

"DJ I need to ask you something, something important. How would you feel about being Simba's royal guardian?" he asked. I froze for a second before looking over at him.

"Are you serious? I-I mean don't get me wrong, I'm honored. But wouldn't it make more sense for another lion or lioness to do that job?" I asked still in shock.

"Normally, yes but I have never seen someone with your skills and knowledge of combat. So I know Simba would be in good care".

I nodded before breaking out into a wide smile. "I'd be honored" I said making him smile back

"Great I'll announce it to the pride tomorrow. Along with you killing Tahri, the hyena leader" he said. I nodded so that was his name Tahri, the hyena who had caused me so much pain and suffering.

"So what kind of things do I have to do with being Simba's royal guardian?" I ask.

"Well" he said pausing for a second. "I'm a little unfamiliar with the exact rules because the last royal guardian was back in my grandfather's reign. But I know that you come with me and Simba for his royal lessons."

"And whenever he is away from Priderock and the lionesses, you must be within saving distance if need be."

I nodded. "Okay, I promise that no harm will come to him as long as I'm still drawing air" I said making him laugh.

"Good, well even though you slept for a few hours I imagine you are still tired?" he asked.

I nodded before turning around and starting the walk back inside. I knew that I was definitely in trouble with Neema and Amani. And maybe Sarafina for what I said I would've done if the cubs didn't go into the Graveyard today.

We entered the den and I seen that most of the lionesses and cubs were already sleeping. The only ones still awake were Amani, Neema, Sarafina, Sarabi, tojo, kula, chumvi, Nala and Simba more then likely waiting for me.

I tried to walk to my blanket and just fall asleep but was cut off by Amani and Neema walking in front of me with both pissed and sad faces.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't sure if you would come back out?" Neema asked as a few tears started to fall.

I sighed as I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I knew that it was one of the others cutting off my retreat.

"I just meant that if I couldn't get back out, then I would be prepared for a final stand" I said.

Amani sniffled and then looked at me. "So what you were just gonna go get yourself killed, leave us?"

I just looked down as the tears started to fall from me now. "That was the plan within the first week I was here. I was mad angry and confused I thought it was best, but then you two... becoming my sisters and I-I got to know you all. Then I decided that when and if I did go, I would have a plan to make it out" I said crying slightly.

They both smiled but the tears were still falling. So carefully crouching down, I wrapped both of my arms around their necks and pulled them into a hug.

"I love you two" I said as they nuzzled me. They said it back, still crying but this time in happiness. Slowly they stopped and went back over to their spots in the cave with their cubs following after a 'good night uncle Dj'.

I then went back to my blanket and laid down on my side, careful of my back. Nala came up and took her normal spot against my stomach before curling up into a ball.

I looked at Sarafina who laid in her spot by my head. She looked like she had something to say but was hesitant to say it.

"What?" I asked making her look at me. For some reason I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked in her eyes, what was that? Ah must've been the adrenaline from the fight still wearing off.

"Oh I just wanted to say thank you for saving my daughter again" she said smiling. For some reason I thought she was lying, not about her being thankful, but the subject.

Either way I didn't call her out on it and just nodded before laying my head against my backpack. I then felt her lie down, her stomach next to my head and with that I started to fall asleep.

_Third__ person view_

After a few minutes of still figures and snores, a figure got up from the pride of sleeping lions. He made sure not to wake his parents before making his way over to a sleeping DJ.

Simba looked over DJ, their conversation still fresh in his brain. Even though he had told the young cub not to blame himself, he still kinda did.

Slowly he made his way towards DJ. He then curled up at his chest next to Nala, careful not to make either one wake up.

He smiled and started to fall asleep quickly. He felt safe with DJ, almost like he would if he was a big brother.

He looked over at his parents just to make sure he didn't wake them. But he froze and quickly became wide awake. His mom was looking at him.

She had a straight face so he wasn't sure if she was angry with him sleeping away from them or what.

But a smile soon spread across her face as she closed her eyes once again. Simba was confused but sleep eventually out weight his brain's want to stay awake and he fell asleep.

DJ's pov

I woke up from the sunrise shining into my eyes again. I really got to stop sleeping in this spot.

I was about to roll over when I became aware of Nala still sleeping at my stomach and my wounds.

I sighed and looked down to make sure Nala was still sleeping but something else was blocking my path. A gold patch by my chest.

looking around the body, I found a face and found that it was Simba. I was shocked for a few seconds before I smiled and rubbed his head, careful not to wake him up.

"He seems to like sleeping next to you" a voice called making me jump slightly. I look over and seen Sarabi standing there with a smile on her face.

I smiled back "apparently he does" I said laying back down but kept looking at Sarabi.

"Well that's good, if you are to be his guardian then he needs to like you" she said before she stretched. Sarafina then stood up and walked over to her best friend, a few other lionesses came up following.

"Well be at the bottom of Priderock, come join us when the cubs are awake. Mufasa will make the announcement about you there" Sarabi said. I nodded before laying back down looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait what announcement?" Sarafina asked only for Sarabi to take off out of the den laughing, her friend following her asking what she was talking about. I just laughed and started to think of things to do while I wait.

_half an hour later_

I picked at my fingernails with my knife a little more before I blew on them. Just cause I'm in the African wilderness, doesn't mean I can look good.

I felt something stir beside me. Looking down I seen Nala was looking up at me.

"Morning" I said as she nodded before stretching out her body. She then took notice of Simba still sleeping by my chest.

"When did Simba get here?" she asked confused and shocked. I shrugged and sighed.

"Don't know. He didn't wake me up, which is pretty hard to do since I'm a light sleeper" I said as she looked down slightly.

"Yeah it was probably because you were tired from saving us" she said letting a few tears fall.

"DJ I'm so so-" "Nala stop" I interrupted her before she could apologize again.

"I already told you, both of you that I don't blame you and I don't need your apologies. Seeing you and Simba alive, healthy and not injured. That's all the apology I need." I said smiling at her.

She smiled and still let the tears fall but these ones were happy ones. She then rushed to my side and nuzzled me, waking Simba in the process.

"Huh, what's going on?" he asked sleepily raising his head. He seen Nala nuzzling me and joined in on it immediately. I let them nuzzle me for a few minutes before I felt it was time to go.

"Come on" I laughed making them step back. "Your parents are down at the summit of Priderock" I said standing up.

They nodded and we all made our way out and down Priderock. I was slower because of my wounds so the cubs sped ahead of me.

I smiled at how much energy they have. walking down the path. We found all the lionesses gathered around in a circle.

When I approached they all looked at Mufasa waiting patiently to hear the news. I take it that Sarabi didn't crack when Sarafina asked about the announcement.

I took my spot between Sarafina and Neema. Mufasa was up on top of a rock over the pride.

"Now as most of you know DJ here, saved Simba and Nala from hyenas yesterday" Mufasa said as the pride looked over at me with smiles, even Zira was slightly pleased with me...I think.

The only one I couldn't read was Scar. He had a straight face so I couldn't really read him very well. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't mad either.

"And he successfully killed Tahri" Mufasa said as the pride went into shock. Was Tahri really that bad?

"You mean the hyena who has purged the pridelands and who has lived for years without any of us ever killing him?" a lioness asked respectively. Mufasa just nodded.

"And without his weapons, no less" he added before Simba shot forward.

"Yeah it was awesome. Tahri had him pinned, but DJ spun around and ripped his throat out with his teeth" Simba said as the lionesses laughed at his story.

They probably didn't believe him because of how small my teeth were compared to theirs. But grew serious when me, Nala, Mufasa and Simba didn't laugh.

"Wait really?" a lioness asked shocked. The whole pride looked over at me with questioning looks. I just shrugged and nodded.

"It was the only thing I could think of" I said smiling. The lionesses laughed, especially the younger ones who giggled at me. I thought that was a little strange but brushed it off.

"And also" Mufasa said gaining the attention back. "I am appointing DJ to Simba's royal guardian" he said. The lionesses roared in happiness as I smiled.

Now I really felt like a member of the pride, not only that but now I can protect Simba. I'll protect the other cubs too but Simba will be my first priority.

I smiled as the roars from my friends roared in happiness and excitement. My family.

_Third __person view_

The day soon went by fast after the meeting. Simba and Mufasa had to continue with his royal lessons and DJ being the newly appointed guardian joined them.

It was now the afternoon and the lionesses were currently laying down at the base of Priderock. Saving energy for the evening hunt.

Now that DJ was the royal guardian, everyone knew that they had lost the hunter that made their hunts easier.

"So Sarafina, have you and my brother mated yet?" Amani asked jokingly. All the lionesses and Mufasa knew that Sarafina had a crush on their human pride member. The only one who didn't seem know was DJ.

Sarafina choked on air and started coughing while blushing madly. Everyone laughed at their friend's embarrassment.

"W-what? No" she said embarrassed. Yes, she did sometimes think about what mating with DJ would be like. But then again, this was a guy who she had only known for a few weeks.

"Well if I were you I'd make a move soon" Kasi said. Her wounds had now fully healed with the help of Rafiki and his ways. But they still left her with a few scars.

"What, why?" Sarafina yelled but quickly drew back and shrugged.

"I, uh mean why?" she said trying not to sound interested. Her friends laughed at her attempt to control herself but then went serious.

"Because if he wasn't peaking the interest of some other lionesses before, he is now" Kasi said chuckling.

Sarafina sighed. It was true, DJ was fairly attractive and now with his battle scars and being the royal guardian. He was sure to attract a mate.

She had even heard some of the younger lionesses talking about him. How he was so brave for being able hunt completely alone and how they wondered if he can take on a dozen hyenas at once.

"Well... I still don't know" Sarafina said as everyone else groaned.

"Okay what is stopping you. He's adjusted to the pride life, he's single, good looking. What are you waiting for women. Him to show up and start licking you?" Neema asked.

"Well, like I said we're different species and there's an age difference, to us I'm dating an old guy who should be long dead. To him he's dating a toddler who has a kid" Sarafina said frustrated.

Everyone looked at each other before something caught their attention. DJ and Simba were walking up the small hill, towards the lionesses with Mufasa behind them.

Simba and DJ seemed to be talking about different fighting strategies and didn't seem to interested on where they were going.

Sarabi smiled seeing that Sarafina had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the new arrivals.

She then pushed Sarafina's side making her friend yelp and roll down the small hill towards DJ and Simba.

"Whoa" Simba yelled jumping out of the way. A confused DJ turned around. There shouldn't be any dangers this close to Priderock, thinking that his guard was also down a little.

He was met with a backside of fur rolling down the hill. The two rolled down the hill past a smiling Mufasa who just looked back up at his mate who had a sly smile.

The two finally stopped rolling with DJ on top of Sarafina. Her paws wrapped around his neck, bringing his face close to hers. And both his hands were on the ground beside her head, So to everyone else it looked like he was pinning her.

'_Oh she is so dead_' Sarafina thought as they both blushed. DJ stood up and offered a hand to Sarafina but she got up without it and quickly made an excuse about checking on Nala and ran off.

Simba came running down the steps, asking if his guardian was okay, ironically. DJ just looked at Simba confused.

"Did you understand any of that?" he asked Simba. He just shook his head and shrugged.

DJ sighed and muttered 'women'. Simba laughed slightly confused, him still being a cub and the two continued their walk up the hill, this time careful of falling lionesses.

_nightfall_

"So let's recap" Scar said pacing back and forth in front of Ed, Banzai and Shenzi. Scar now had to all of include them in on his plans, now that Tahri was dead and Shenzi now being the matriarch.

"I do everything but personally deliver Simba and Nala to you three, fully grown hyenas and you couldn't EVEN WOUND THEM!" he said yelling the last part.

"Well excuse us, it ain't our fault his guardian showed up" Banzai said. Shenzi then snapped at him. She didn't like working with lions, even if Scar was they're friend but if she wanted her clan to survive she had to.

"Well thanks to that, it has now become official that DJ is to be Simba's royal guardian" Scar said snarling. Now it was going to be even harder to kill Simba or Mufasa knowing that DJ would always be around them.

Banzai leaned over to his matriarch and whispered to her hoping Scar wouldn't hear.

"Why don't we just leave? Try and find some new territory, our clan has stayed here and tried to get the Pridelands for long enough" he said hoping to get through to his new leader.

But she only snarled and stared him down. He quickly backed up, mentally praying to himself.

"Because that human has killed both my grandparents. So I vow that their spirits won't rest until either him or me is dead" she snarled before walking up to Scar.

Ed just laughed at Banzai being so scared. Banzai bared his teeth and lunged at Ed. The two began to fight as Shenzi just rolled her eyes and walked next to Scar.

"So what do we do? because that human is dead" she said looking up at the lion. Scar was just staring at Priderock in the distance.

"I'll need time. Be ready and prepare your clan" he said before walking back to the Pridelands. Shenzi looked at Priderock for a few more seconds before turning.

"You be ready as well human. Becasue death is on the horizon" she said before laughing and returning to her two clan members.


	8. the stampede

Dj's Pov/2 weeks later

I sighed before slightly running my machete over my hand. Not hard enough to cut myself, but just for something to do and make sure it was still sharp enough to kill.

It had been two weeks since I was appointed to be Simba's royal guardian. He was fine with me being his guardian as long as I stayed his friend and didn't become all serious like Zazu.

My wounds were still healing but they were healed enough that need be, I could defend Simba and have a chance of surviving.

Before that it was kinda like being a bodyguard for the president. If you see a bullet, you dive in front of him. At least now I was able to punch and kick without tearing my back open.

Right now Simba was talking with his mom inside the cave about something, something important. I was outside of the den, around the corner.

Sarabi said that the conversation was important and she wished for it to stay private.

Since the incident with the hyenas, Simba has cut back on the exploring and trying to act brave for his betrothed.

A few days after the Graveyard incident, Mufasa told me Simba and Nala were to be married when they got older.

Must be nice, knowing your gonna have someone be by your side through ruling a kingdom. Someone to support you.

I sighed again, so deep in thought I almost didn't hear the figure sneaking up on me. Almost.

I side stepped lazily just as Simba jumped passed me. I heard him groan in mid air, having missed his target.

He landed a few feet in front of me before he turned and laughed at me. I smiled back and sheathed my machete before we started to walk down the path.

"Aww I almost had you" he said still laughing. Since I've been here for a month I've seen a change in the cubs growth.

They were growing slowly, increasing in hight and getting a little bigger. But not by much, than again that's a good thing, no need to grow up too fast.

"Maybe soon you'll get me down. Maybe" I said making him laugh and continue to walk down the steps.

Suddenly a figure stepped out on the steps in front of us. My instincts almost kicked in as I reached for my pistol.

But I dropped my guard when I seen it was just Simba's uncle, but I was still on edge a little. I still have no idea why I dreamt about Scar or what the 'fire hyena' was supposed to mean.

"Good morning, Scar" I said nodding respectively. He just nodded back not even responding. To be honest I was used to his non-speaking responses, but it still hurt. At least Zira talked to me.

Normally they were quick and she still had some hatred in her voice., But I'll take it.

"Hey uncle Scar" Simba said excitedly. Scar's expression instantly changed into a wide smile.

"Simba, I'm so glad I ran into you, your father sent me to find you. He has a surprise for you" Scar said whispering the last part.

I was a little on edge. I knew that fathers give their sons surprises. But it was the way he said it. That smile.

"Really what is it?" Simba asked jumping around. Scar smiled before gesturing to a large gorge past the poachers camp and near the Outlands.

The Outlands were the lands next to the Graveyard. Compared to the Graveyard, it was the better lands.

"He said the surprise will be in the gorge" Scar said not answering Simba's first question. He then started walking towards the gorge.

"Okay come on DJ" simba said running away. I seen it, Scar didn't want me to come but at the same time, he seemed like he wanted me to.

'_I don't know, weird guy_' I thought before walking behind Simba, who followed eagerly behind Scar.

My knife embedded itself into the tree that Simba was currently laying under, still pouting to himself. I walked forward and pulled it out.

I sighed before looking around. Mufasa should've been here by now. I then mentally laughed, what a place for a surprise.

"Little roar" huh Simba said angrily laying down. I smiled and sat on the rock with him and rubbed his head.

"Ah he's probably just jealous that your roar is more powerful than his already" I said making Simba smile and laugh.

"Actually, my dad told me stories that when my uncle Scar was younger he led what was called the lion guard and was the fiercest and had the most powerful roar in the Pridelands" Simba said.

"Apparently they helped protect the circle of life and drive away those who didn't respect it" he said. I arched an eyebrow at that to be honest, Scar the fiercest?

"But you wanna know something?" Simba said snapping me out of my thought. I looked down at him with a questioning look.

"I think your the fiercest now" he said smiling. I smiled and continued to pet his head until a small lizard scurried by my feet.

He looked at it and smiled before getting to his feet and jumping behind it. He roared at it but it didn't react to the small sound and just kept walking.

Simba tried again but it had the same result. Finally he took a deep breath and roared. This one echoed throughout the gorge.

I smiled and laughed while clapping my hands. He smiled back at me, but then suddenly it vanished as he looked at his paws and the small rocks bouncing on the ground.

Leaning down I put a hand on the ground and felt vibration. Something was indeed very wrong.

"Hey Simba, I think we'll should get the surprise back at Priderock" I said backing down the gorge as I seen birds first flying away and then wildebeast started coming down the side of the gorge.

"Yep" Simba said before he started running. I stayed behind him because I knew that we weren't out running the wildebeasts, but maybe I can block their path.

It wasn't long before we were both consumed by the herd of frightened animals. I was doing my best to keep myself and Simba save, but with my wounds still healing I can't do some things that I could normally do.

Simba, who was still in front of me then ran up a small dead tree and clung to one of the last branches it still had.

Putting myself in front of the trunk I began to punch and slash at the animals sending them to the sides. I had left the crossbow at the den along with my backpack and extra ammo for the pistol. I didn't think I would need them, man I really gotta stop doing that.

Unfortunately fighting finally took it's toll on me and I was forced behind the tree. The animals then started colliding with the tree, taking chunks out of the bark and wood.

The tree begun to lean over me as the roots started to come out of the ground. Fearing for Simba, I put both hands on the trunk and pushed with all my might keeping it up for as long as I could.

A shadow then passed over and I heard Simba yell for Zazu to help us. which he respond that 'Mufasa was on his way'.

He then flew off just as the tree finally broke. I was sent backwards as Simba fell into the sea of hooves.

Reacting quickly I got up and dove over Simba and brought him close to my chest, holding him in my arms.

I felt every hoof slam against my back, even through my sweater and shirt. The animals either jumped over me and they just grazed me or they just collided with me and tripped over me.

Either way one thing was sure, I wasn't moving. Suddenly I was lifted up by the back of my neck hole in my sweater.

I still had Simba in my arms but we were definitely off the ground. Turning my head I seen Mufasa had us and he was running to the side of the gorge.

He then jumped halfway up onto a small ledge with us still inside his mouth and set us down. I rolled onto my back and Simba bursted from my arms.

"Dad!" he suddenly yelled making me look to the side and seen that the ledge was empty except for us.

Groaning, I got up and looked at the sea of horns and hooves. Eyes frantically searching for the huge lion.

Backing up I was preparing to dive in just when he dived out. His claws gripped the side of the gorge as he started to climb up.

He was cut up and bloody but alive. However he slipped every now and then thanks to the loose rocks on the side.

"Come on!" Simba yelled before running up the path leading to where Mufasa was heading. I was in pain but knew that Simba wasn't stopping until he reached his father and I made an oath to protect him.

So still groaning I made my way up behind him slowly. I had only reached halfway and he was already almost at the top.

I stopped to pause and I thought I heard someone speaking a few yards away from me.

Then I heard a loud masculine scream followed by a scream I knew all to well. Simba's.

I stood up to look over the edge of the path and seen Mufasa falling into the herd of animals. I then felt something bolt by my feet at breakneck speed.

I seen Simba running right for the edge of the gorge and I instantly knew what he was going to do.

Forcing myself, I ran after him now not even caring about my back. I lept and tackled him a foot before the edge.

He fought and screamed at me to let him go but I just held him close and started to tear up a little, still watching the herd. Mufasa had almost been like a father to me and I knew that nothing short of an tank could survive a stampede like that.

So I just held Simba in my chest waiting for him to calm down. I felt his claws scratching at my arms in a attempt to get away but I was okay with it. He needed it.

Eventually he stopped thrashing and just started crying into my chest. I hugged him tightly as we waited for the herd to pass.

"I'm sorry" I just kept muttering, knowing I had failed as Simba's guardian. He was hurt.

We both coughed as we cautiously walked down the dusty gorge. It took five minutes after Simba calmed down before the animals started to thin out.

So once most of them had passed me and Simba started to look for Mufasa. I knew what we were going to find and tried to make Simba stay up on the ledge, but he was persistent.

I kept my gun up and ready just incase the herd wasn't done yet or they decide to turn around.

Simba suddenly screamed and I turned and shot three rounds into the wildebeast that was about to trample him.

It dropped dead almost instantly. Simba kept going like it didn't even happen, but I looked the animal over making sure he was dead. Last thing I wanted was for him to suffer.

He was dead, but something else caught my eye. A bite mark on his hind leg. For some reason the bite looked familiar to me.

But those thoughts left my head when I heard Simba cry out for Mufasa. Turning, I ran around the corner hoping that maybe this would be one of those miracle moments.

It wasn't.

Mufasa was laying on his side eyes closed. Simba was at his face nudging him trying to get him back up, just like Nala had done with me after the hyenas.

"Dad, come on. I-I wanna go home" Simba cried tugging on his ear. I sniffed a bit and looked down.

"Help him!" Simba cried out in desperation. Sighing I put the gun away and walked over to Mufasa. Even though I knew it was pointless, I put a few fingers into his mane and pushed until I found his neck.

I didn't feel anything, so I looked over at Simba and shook my head. Simba started crying harder as I heard someone approaching.

Looking behind me I seen Scar walking up to us. I paid him no mind and just kept looking at Mufasa. Waiting for his eyes to open and him to take a deep breath of air.

"Simba, what have you done?" Scar said shocked. I lifted my head but didn't turn. Was he putting this on Simba.

"I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident" Simba said. Before Scar could answer, I turned and stood up, mad. Very mad.

"HOW IS THIS HIS FAULT!!" I yelled stepping towards Scar. Simba backed up against the wall, scared.

I seen Scar's claws extend so I backed up a little. No need for a fight now, especially if this was an misunderstanding.

"His roar caused the herd to spook, I seen it" Scar said. That caught my attention. That bite mark was fresh, it wasn't a week old or even a hour old.

"You saw the herd get spooked by his roar?" I asked as Simba cried even harder. Scar nodded.

"Then explain the bite mark on the wildebeast's leg" I said pointing to the dead animal around the corner that made Simba's heavy crying turn into silent sobs and sniffles.

"W-well the lionesses hunted for wildebeast the other day, it wouldn't surprise me if one or two got away. Especially now that you're off the hunts" he answered quickly.

Okay now I was very suspicious. Yes the lionesses had hunted for wildebeast the other day. But the wound on that animal made him slow and it was painful.

'_The lionesses wouldn't hunt that way... but hyenas would_' I suddenly thought.

I quickly looked at the left sleeve of my sweater and shook my head.

_'It wasn't possible_' I thought as I rolled it up to my elbow and looked at my scars.

The bite mark was a perfect match to the one on the wildebeast. It even had the same spot where a tooth was missing, same animal. Looking up, my head then went into overdrive.

'_No king, no heir only one other male in the pride'_.

I pulled the gun back out and cocked the hammer back aiming right at Scar's head making both Scar and Simba jump back in surprise.

"It was you, wasn't it" I said through gritted teeth. I would've killed for a sibling or any family and yet this guy was killing his.

"What?" Simba said both confusion and scared. I looked over at him and gestured to Scar.

"Hyenas started that stampede, it wasn't your roar. Even though Scar said it was. Simba... if you and Mufasa... passed, who would be king?" I asked knowing the answer already. But if I was going to get us outta here I needed to make him see what I was seeing.

Simba looked over at his uncle in shock. Slowly he made his way towards me, never taking his eyes off Scar.

"Was the surprise just for Simba or was it for all of us. Simba, Mufasa and me. I know for a fact that hyenas started that stampede, and yet here you are telling Simba it was him. Why?" I asked. Simba started crying again now.

"Please tell him he's wrong uncle Scar. I-I love you" he said. Scar just looked at his nephew with an emotionless face.

I was using all my strength in not pulling the trigger right now, I knew that without presenting this in front of the pride I might be blamed for this.

"Mufasa didn't deserve to be king. The most powerful should be king, I was told that once and the most powerful lion is me" Scar said snarling at me.

"It doesn't matter if you have the strength of an elephant or a mouse. All that matters is that you know the importance and knowledge of ruling a kingdom. how to settle disputes, stuff like that."

"Do you know any of that?" I asked angry. Scar was silent for a second before he answered.

"I don't need to, if the animals have a problem with me. I'll make them respect me or they can leave" he said plainly.

"Hehe no offense Scar but you got the muscle mass of a baby. How exactly would you do that?" I asked laughing slightly.

I stopped laughing when I heard the cackling of hyenas fill the air. Suddenly we were surrounded by hyenas. Simba hid under my legs as I kept rotating not giving them my back.

I counted six hyenas in view. Three of them were the ones who chased Simba and Nala two weeks ago. the other three I didn't recognize.

I knew there was more hiding away in the cracks and crevices of the canyon though. I could hear their laughter.

"Like this" Scar said smiling before he turned away.

"Kill them". That was all he had to say before the six hyenas attacked. I shot the first three with the revolver before I put it in the back of my pants.

I unsheathed my two knives and gestured for the rest to come at us. The three were hesitant but still charged along with fifteen others who came charging out.

"Simba run!" I yelled knowing that I couldn't take them all. We both took off running down the gorge. Eventually we came up beside a river and started running along side it.

I sheathed my knives and pulled out my machete since it had a longer reach.

However when I looked back and seen the hyenas, something was off. They weren't chasing us to catch us. It was more like they were leading us somewhere.

Looking forward I seen that we were running out of ground and I could hear the roaring of a waterfall.

I cursed before I started thinking. I quickly formed an idea and sheathed my machete and unsheathed my knives again.

"Simba do you trust me?" I yelled. He looked back confused but nodded. He then skidded to a halt near the edge of the cliff.

I quickly picked him up and jumped over the edge. We both screamed as I looked down and seen three hundred feet of air between us and the ground below.

**Sorry guys I had to. See ya in the next chapter. ;)**


	9. Battle at Priderock

_third person view._

The army of hyenas stopped skidded to a halt as the human and the lion prince disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

"Whoa" Banzai said as they quickly ran to the edge and looked down. They seen nothing, not even at the bottom.

"Think they're dead?" Banzai asked looking at his leader. Shenzi looked over at her friend with a dumbfounded look.

"Nothing can survive that" she said looking back down at the pointed rocks and raging water at the bottom of the falls.

DJ's pov

Okay...let's recap. Since I've been here I've been on the back of a lioness, underneath the same one. And on top of the same one still, belly up.

So... yeah this wasn't the most awkward position for me but it was one of the hardest.

Just before the edge of the overhang was out of reach, I grabbed onto it and dug my ka-bar into the wall of the cliff.

Then I quickly dug the bowie into the cliff under my feet, so the knives were about five feet apart.

So my left foot was balancing on the bowie and my and my right hand was holding my ka-bar.

Simba was in my left arm with me holding his mouth shut. He had tears streaming down his face, but I couldn't let him make a sound.

"Ah, well screw it. I ain't going down there to check" I heard a male voice said as footsteps began to walk away from the edge.

I was about to let go of Simba, when a nose was suddenly over the edge, sniffing frantically.

I clamped my hand back around Simba's mouth again as I felt him scream into it out of surprise.

I felt sweat running down my forehead as the muzzle started getting larger and larger. he was looking down.

"Ed! come on, what are you doing?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I let out a small sigh as the muzzle disappeared and I heard what sounded like gibberish talking.

"Well of course you smell human and lion this is where they jumped. Now come on we gotta get the clan ready to move into the Pridelands" I heard the same voice say.

I then heard all the footsteps walking away. I still waited another minute or so this time before I reached out and grabbed the edge of the cliff.

Slowly I pulled myself and Simba off the knife and looked over the edge. I looked all over and didn't see any hyenas.

"Okay" I said setting Simba up on the edge. "Stay here" I said before going back to get my knives.

Holding onto my ka-bar with one hand, I pulled out the bowie and quickly jammed it into the wall next to the other one.

Slowly I made my back and to the top. Simba grabbed onto my sweater and helped me up some.

I sighed in relief as I collapsed onto my stomach. My entire back felt like it was on fire.

"Come on" Simba yelled shaking my body slightly. I groaned and worked my way up slowly. I knew we had to stop Scar, if he became king and the hyenas came into the Pridelands... I didn't even want to think about it.

"Okay" I wheezed out. "We need to make a stop first" I said before limping down the gorge Simba following close behind me.

I didn't even register the folding chairs in my way, I just walked right through them and to the truck.

Opening the door, I sat on the drivers seat and grabbed two of the spare shirts while carefully taking my sweater, shirt and machete off. I then attempted to poorly fix my back. After a few minutes, I cursed and threw the shirts on the ground.

I can fix what I can't see what needs fixing and I didn't have time to see Rafiki neither. I sighed and began to think. I can't take on Scar and his hyenas with my back as open as it is.

My eyes suddenly shot open and I looked at Simba, who was on the ground in front of me wearing a worried expression.

"What?" he asked confused. I just got up and took my ka-bar out, I also grabbed two large bowls from the silverware and dishes pile the poachers had left.

"I need you to do something for me" I said before going to the back of the truck. He nodded still following me.

"Can you go to the water and ask the crocodiles if I can go into the water for a second?" I asked. He looked at me confused, but nodded before going over to the edge of the river.

I knew that the crocodiles would respect him being the heir to the kingdom, plus no one knew Mufasa was dead yet and no one would want to deal with his rage.

Shifting onto my side, I slid under the truck and found the gas tank. Lining up one of the bowls underneath it, I stuck my knife into the tank and wiggled it until gas started to steadily flow out.

I did this until the tank was empty and the bowls were full. I then went over by the burnt-out fire pit and took a branch out of what the poachers were planing to burn that night.

Simba then walked up to me and looked at me with a happy face.

"The crocs said that you could use their water" he said. I nodded and got out the box of matches that I always had with me.

"But how's water gonna help heal your back?" he then asked. I took a deep breath before turning to him.

"It's hard to explain" I said dipping the branch into the bowl. I then dumped a small amount on my back before setting the bowl down with the other.

"Just trust me, it'll work" I said lighting the match before igniting the stick.

"But it's also gonna hurt like hell" I said before pressing the stick to my back. I felt the fuel ignite almost immediately.

I wanted to scream and cry out but I knew that if Scar or the hyenas heard me, then we were both dead.

I only let it burn for a few seconds because any more and it would cause more damage then good. I jumped up and ran to the river, cannon balling into it.

I stayed underwater until I was sure that it wasn't going to ignite back up again and to also scream what I wanted to outside of the water.

I surfaced and spit out a mouthful of water before looking back at Simba, who was standing up on the bank with a shocked look on his face.

"And that's how!" I yelled before swimming to the side. I climbed up onto the bank and back to the truck.

"Okay" I said still dripping with water. "That hurt, very much. And I was already pretty mad from the gorge. So let's go" I said grabbing a shirt and the bolt action rifle.

But then something else caught my eye. I pushed aside a pair of jeans and opened up a medium sized crate.

I smiled to myself and put some of the contents into a small plastic bag before turning around and heading for Priderock.

_timeskip_

Me and Simba crawled through the grass, under the cover of night. Getting back through the Pridelands undetected by any hyenas wasn't easy, especially when an army of them was coming this way.

We were now 25 yards away from where the lionesses were gathered in a circle with the cubs at their feet and Zazu perched on Sarabi's shoulder, a sad expression on his face.

I then seen Scar sitting on a rock with a sad expression. Gotta give it to him, lion can act.

"Okay let's go" Simba said eagerly. But before he could get up I held him down. I knew that if we moved now we would have no evidence and Scar would get away.

"Let's wait a few minutes" I said looking over at him. He had a 'why' look but nodded.

"Why are we here!" a lioness asked loudly. Many of the others nodded and mumbled among themselves.

"And where's Mufasa?" another yelled. "He's the one who should be giving announcements".

"That is what I have to say" Scar said still looking down. He then looked up with watery eyes and I had to hold Simba in place to keep him from attacking.

"Earlier today for unknown reasons, DJ and Simba were in the gorge off to the west, passed the camp where DJ and Sarafina first met".

"And... there was a stampede" Scar said as the area drifted into silence. "Once I knew that they were in there, I ran to get Mufasa".

"Once we both arrived, Dj was still defending Simba but he was getting slower. Mufasa while trying to save them, also fell to the herd himself".

By now the lionesses and cubs were crying their eyes out especially Nala, Sarafina, Amani, Neema and Sarabi. Sarabi then stepped forward with tears flowing down her face.

"And Simba and Dj, what about them?" she asked. Okay after this it should be enough, plus I didn't want them to go through this for much longer.

"I'm afraid that they're dead as well" Scar said. I looked over at Simba who, if looks could kill was murdering Scar right now.

I gave him a shake and he looked at me. I nodded and he nodded back. Without making any noise we stood up and walked to the edge of the grass.

"Dead huh?" I said loudly. Every head turned towards me and Simba. The lionesses and cubs had shocked and happy faces.

Scar on the other hand had a scared and angry expression.

"I don't feel dead. How bout you, Simba?" I asked looking over. He looked back at me and shook his head.

"No, not a bit" Simba said before looking back at his uncle with hate in his eyes.

The lionesses and cubs ran towards us and Sarafina immediately nuzzled my stomach while Simba was getting nuzzled by his mom and Nala.

I leaned close to Sarafina and hugged her neck. I stayed like that for a few seconds before I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Get the cubs behind us, Scar isn't who you think" I said. She looked up at me with a shocked expression but nodded.

I then stepped in front of the lionesses and put myself between Scar and them. Simba quickly stopped nuzzling his mom and Nala and ran to my side. As long as he was near his mom or me for the next few minutes I was okay.

"Now Scar, I'm gonna give you one chance to tell them the truth. If not, we will" I said as Simba just continued to snarl at his uncle.

Scar's eyes darted from left to right as he looked for anyway he could get out of this. Finally his eyes narrowed and then he stood up straight.

"Mufasa did not deserve to be king" he said. The lionesses all gasped as they probably started to put the pieces together. Suddenly laughing filled the air. I quickly made sure there was a round in the chamber and prepared for the worst.

Red, glowing eyes and shadows suddenly begun to appear all around us. The lionesses made a circle around the cubs while Sarabi came to my side on the other side of Simba.

The female hyena's face went into shock as she seen me and Simba alive as did most of the others.

"Hyenas started the stampede" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And as it turns out Scar here has been working with them for sometime. I know the difference between a sloppy, rushed plan and a well thought out, organized one" I said seeing Scar's face go into shock.

"Scar, is this true?" Sarabi said trying to hold back her anger. Scar stayed silent and I guess Sarabi took that for an answer as she tried to jump forward.

Unfortunately me and Simba had to hold her back as Scar was now surrounded by hyenas and we knew that if she attacked then she would join Mufasa.

"How could you Taka? he was your bother!" she said still struggling. Scar ignored the comment and just looked over the pride of snarling lions.

"What happened in the past doesn't matter. I am king now since the heir is too young to take over and as my first order. Simba, Tojo and Chumvi are to be killed" he said as everyone gasped and the hyenas started to close in on us.

I turned and made sure that the moms were protecting their young, which they were.

"My second order is that hyenas are to live in the Pridelands and are to be treated with respect" Scar continued.

"You heard the king, move!" a hyena said beside me. I turned back and gave him a blank stare. He quickly lost his manliness and started to back away.

It didn't help him however, I launched forwards while pulling my machete out and decapitated him with one swing. I then put the machete back in it's sheath and stepped back next to Simba and Sarabi, who had shocked looks.

"You can try" I challenged looking around. The closing in hyenas all began to back away except for the female leader who kept staring at me.

"You dare disobey your king?" Scar said. Before I could respond however, another voice popped up.

"Actually Scar you aren't technically the king" Zazu said landing on Sarabi's shoulder.

"What are you talking about Zazu?" she asked. A hyena obviously not liking where the conversation was going, tried to jump at the bird, only to have me shoot him in the head.

I quickly reloaded the rifle and gave Zazu a 'continue' look which he nodded.

"If the king is to pass on and the heir is too young to assume the throne, then two positions are to be taken into account as temporary king before the king's sibling."

"The first being the king's royal adviser" "which Mufasa never appointed anyone to be" Scar interrupted.

"or the second option is the royal guardian to the heir" Zazu continued making everyone go silent. for a second I nearly lost a grip on my rifle but quickly readjusted it.

"Um... what?" I said not believing what I was hearing. I was king? no way.

"What, NO. I am king" Scar yelled. However the lionesses flanked me, Sarabi and Simba. They then snarled at him and the hyenas surrounding him.

"You aren't king Scar, DJ is" Sarafina yelled, standing over Nala. I quickly looked around to see what the hyenas were doing.

Some were backing away, others were snarling back at the lionesses but they were all waiting for something. I quickly shook my head and focused on my main task.

"As temporary king then, my first order is that Simba, Tojo and Chumvi are spared death. Secondly hyenas, if you still choose to not follow the circle of life, are to be banished again to the Graveyard" I said.

Scar just scowled and looked around. His plan was ruined, everyone was against him and with one shot he would be dead.

"Kill them all" he yelled suddenly as the hyenas charged us. I quickly lifted the gun and fired a shot at Scar, however Scar ducked behind a hyena who took the bullet for his 'king'.

I cursed and went to shoot again but a hyena jumped at me. I put the gun between him and me as his teeth closed around the rifle. we stared at each other, both with hate on our eyes.

I then kneed him in the gut and threw him into another hyena. I went to shoot at Scar again but he was gone and wasn't in sight.

I then focused on the battlefield. The lionesses were holding good against the hyenas, but there had to be a good 50, 60 hyenas and only 20 lionesses.

"Time to even the odds" I said to myself before I aimed at a random hyena's head and created a new hole in his head.

I did this a few more times before I heard the _click_ of the gun meaning it was out. I then grabbed it by the barrel and hit a jumping hyena with it.

I looked over and seen that the lionesses who had formed a circle around the cubs had more hyenas then they could handle.

But I stopped for a moment and looked for Simba. It had only hit me now that he had disappeared from my side when I shot at Scar.

I continued to look around and found him and Nala peaking out of a small hole in the side of Priderock.

I ran to them and kneeled down. The hole was even bigger inside then it looked. I smiled to myself and looked back at the battle, then at the two cubs.

"Move over and stay here" I commanded. They nodded as I turned and cracked my neck.

I then charged full tilt into the fight and hit any hyena that tried to attack me. I even hit some of the ones that were just attacking the lionesses.

I eventually got to the circle around the cubs. I began to hit, kick and stab any hyena I could until the numbers were even again.

"Give me the cubs" I said. They looked at me and I don't know if it was because I'm temporarily king or because they trust me, but they moved immediately.

"Come on" I said scooping up Tojo, Chumvi, Kula and Tama in my arms. I then began running back through the fight towards Priderock.

Whenever a cub screamed, I didn't even look around, I just looked down to see where their eyes were and then I roundhouse kicked in that direction. Most of the time hitting a hyena.

I finally made it to the hole and dropped off the cubs, who quickly entered and hid.

Before I could command anything however I felt a force hit me and knock me down.

Quickly elbowing the weight off on my back, I turned and came face to face with the new leader of the hyenas.

"I knew you grandfather's name. It's only fair I know yours" I said smiling. We circled each other, more hyenas forming a circle around us.

I knew they wouldn't attack without their leader's say so. And I had a feeling that she wanted to be the one to kill me.

"Shenzi" she snarled before jumping at me. I rolled to the side as she landed on the ground and turned again.

I only drew my ka-bar for this fight and we circled each other again. She jumped again, but this time I slashed at her. I caught the left side of her muzzle and left a large gash.

She landed with a thud and groan. By now the hyenas started to close in on me I drew my other knife and got ready for a fight.

However something landed with a thud next to me. Looking down I seen it was my backpack and some of the contents had spilled out including the box of bullets for my pistol.

Looking up I seen the cubs were now on the peak of Priderock looking down at me with smiling faces. I smiled back and picked up the box of bullets.

The hyenas didn't give me a chance to reload the gun however as they were still closing in. But suddenly several roars interrupted them and some of the hyenas were tackled by the lionesses.

I smiled getting the pistol loaded and started helping out, shooting the hyenas on the lionesses backs. Soon the hyenas were retreating and we were cheering with victory.

Until we heard another voice call out.

"What are you doing?! get them!" I heard Scar yell from somewhere in the darkness. I then remembered the plastic bag tied to my belt.

"Everyone up Priderock!" I yelled running up to the steps and waving my hand. The lionesses quickly followed my order and ran up the steps.

I made sure no lionesses were on the ground before following them up. The hyenas were surrounding the bottom of Priderock's steps.

"Okay" I said opening the plastic bag. I then grabbed my matches and lit it up.

"Everyone get down, stay down and cover your ears!" I yelled as I lit the fuse of the dynamite and tossed it back in the bag with the others.

I quickly ran to the peak of Priderock and looked down. I seen Scar surrounded by hyenas, smiling at me. But his smile disappeared when he seen the bag.

"Hey! hungry? eat this!" I yelled throwing the bag in the middle of the hyena horde. they looked at it thinking it was actual food and some actually started moving towards it. I jumped back and ducked my head inside my arms.

A few seconds of silence passed and then a huge explosion that was heard probably all throughout the Pridelands.

I felt rocks, dirt and probably hyena parts fall onto my back. Each one causing me to groan, yeah I had sealed up my back but it was still pretty tender.

I slowly got up shaking the dust off my back doing so. The lionesses slowly got up as well getting off their cubs that they shielded from the blast.

I walked to the edge and looked down. There, where the hyenas were, was now just a crater in the earth.

I looked up and seen a pair of glowing green eyes from the darkness maybe half a mile away.

Growling, I raised the revolver and pulled the trigger. But it was empty and all that came out was the _click, click._

Wouldn't of done me much good anyway at that distance.

I watched as the eyes disappeared from my sight. So I knew Scar had escaped and judging by the carnage, maybe a few hyenas.

From experience I knew that hyena leaders don't die that easily. I turned around and looked around the pride. My pride.

Everyone was alive, they were cut up and bloody but alive. I sighed, if i went after Scar then maybe I would catch him.

But I don't think that the lionesses could survive another attack without my assistance.

I sighed in annoyance. Okay Scar, you win for now but if I see you again, now that the pride knows what you did. I'll put six bullets in your head.

"Zazu" I said looking around. A few seconds later he landed on my shoulder with a bow.

"Can you fly and get Rafiki. Make sure you tell him it's gonna be a long night...for all of us" I said. He nodded again.

"At once, your majesty" he said flying off my shoulder and off into the night. I chuckled, 'your majesty' that was gonna take some getting used to.


	10. Aftermath And Being King

_third person view_

'_DJ wasn't lying_' Rafiki thought as he patched up another lioness, that's makes a total of twelve that he's done tonight and he still had a few more to go. Plus he still had to check on the cubs and DJ, if he could even find the human.

Sarabi sat on the ledge that the royal family normally slept on, she had already been checked by Rafiki but she didn't have anything major.

She took a deep sigh, her mate's scent was faint but it was still there.

However she knew that sooner or later it would dissappear completely. After the explosion that DJ caused, Sarabi had confronted him and Simba asking if they were alive, then maybe Mufasa was too.

She always knew it was a long shot, but she still had to try. Sarafina walked over to her friend, like Sarabi and most of the lionesses all she had was a few minor scratches along her body. Only a few lionesses had a few major ones.

"Are you okay?" Sarafina asked her friend, laying down beside her. She knew that she wasn't, but she didn't know what else to say at the time.

"I'll be fine... We all knew that this day would come sooner or later. Nobody lives forever, right?" she asked giving out a sad chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess" Sarafina said looking down, not sure of what else she could say. Sarabi looked around the cave, trying to take her mind off the fact that her mate was gone. It was then she noticed that two figures were missing

"Where's DJ and Simba?" Sarabi asked worried. She didn't want Scar to return and finish what he started.

"Simba is out on on the peak of Priderock, Nala's out there tryingto cheer him up. And DJ said he was going outside for a... a something, I can't remember what he said" Sarafina said gesturing with her head to the entrance.

_outside_

DJ put the cigar to his lips and inhaled another puff of smoke. He had given up smoking them when he joined the marines.

But the poachers had left him a few boxes and they obviously weren't gonna use them.

He sat around the corner from the dens entrance watching Simba and Nala, who were at the peak looking at the stars.

He heard footsteps approaching him. Only being a couple of hours from the fight, he turned and and raised his gun.

But he dropped his guard seeing that it was only Sarabi walking towards him. He placed his gun back on the ground and went back to looking over Simba.

"Hello" she said before laying down beside him. DJ grunted in a response before taking another puff off his cigar.

Sarabi wasn't sure what he was doing, but he seemed more calm than he had been a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry" DJ said without making eye contact with her. Confused, Sarabi looked over at him wondering what he meant.

"What do you have to be sorry for? My son is alive because of you and we don't have a murder for a king" she said. He nodded, but still looked sad.

"Yeah... But if I had gotten myself and Simba out of there sooner then... I don't know maybe Mufasa wouldn't have had a reason to jump into the stampede. Maybe he'd still be alive" he said.

Sarabi sighed and nodded, looking at the human.

"Yes you could've" she said as Dj's head dropped even more. "But maybe Scar's backup plan was to kill you, Simba and Mufasa while you sleep. Then we'd be in the same situation, Scar king and you three dead" she added.

Dj still just stayed silent and looking at the ground. Then a thought came to his head.

"Is it alright if you rule the Pridelands until Simba's old enough to?" he said shocking Sarabi. Scar literally killed for this position and DJ was wanting to give it away.

"Why?" she asked confused. DJ looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I'm not a lion Sarabi. I don't have claws, fangs or fur like you do. The animals wouldn't follow me" he said trying not to reveal the other reason that he didn't want to be king.

Sarabi sighed and moved so her body was pressing up against his. '_If Sarafina came out now, she would kill me_' she thought to herself.

"DJ, Mufasa accepted you into the pride. That means that you are one of us it doesn't matter that your a different species or an age difference between you and us".

"Plus there are going to be things that I cannot do that you can" she said as he finally looked at her in the eyes.

"Like fighting off rogue lions that come and want to take the kingdom, I would not stand a chance against them you however... I've seen you fight. And I've seen you settle disputes between the cubs before. I know that until Simba is of age you will make a great king" she said.

DJ looked up at the sky and stayed silent for a few seconds before he turned back and looked at Sarabi.

"I have some conditions" he said. Sarabi raised an eyebrow but nodded for him to continue.

"One, I don't want anyone in the pride calling me your majesty or your highness, I don't wanna be treated any differently. As far as I'm concerned you are still the queen".

"Second, you and Simba can still sleep up on the ledge. I don't mind sleeping with Sarafina and Nala" he said as Sarabi had to force back a smile.

She really wished that Sarafina would just tell DJ about how she felt. Especially with today when they thought that him and Simba were dead and they were never gonna see them again.

"Okay, I agree to those terms. But I also need you to do something for me" Sarabi said as DJ turned to her with a questioning look.

"I want you to teach Simba, Tojo and Chumvi some things about fighting. I have lionesses that are going to train them once they get old enough, but I want you to teach them some techniques as well".

"And also..." she said trailing off. "I need you to tell me the other reason you don't want to be king" she said surprising DJ.

"I'm a mother and a queen, DJ you can't hide anything from me" she said as DJ smiled and chuckled. But it soon disappeared as he sighed and put out the cigar on the ground next to him.

"You know that I had seven friends that survived the accident, right?" he asked as she nodded. "Well it was my call to make them move through the Graveyard...Towards the Pridelands... I-I killed my friends" he said letting a few tears fall.

Sarabi sighed before nuzzling his head. Suddenly the dam broke and he wrapped his arms around her neck and started crying into her fur.

"I...I can't lead I-I don't want you to die too" he said sobbing. she nuzzled his neck and head while shushing him quietly.

"From what you told me, you had limited water and no food source. You made a decision for the good of your group. It wasn't your fault that hyenas attacked you. You did nothing wrong" she said.

He still sobbed but slowly less and less than before. Sarabi looked out at the peak and then back at DJ.

"I know that you are hurting now, but there's someone else who needs you now" she said as DJ looked up at her.

She then gestured to the peak as he followed her gaze. He wiped the tears away and then got up and started the walk to the peak.

DJ's pov

I walked towards the peak, Nala looked like she wasn't doing any good getting through to him.

'_H__ope I got better luck_' I thought to myself. Nala seen me approaching and walked passed me back to the den. Simba didn't seem to care or notice her disappearance.

I sat on the edge with a groan and let my feet dangle over the edge. It was a full moon tonight and no clouds what so ever.

"Nice night" I said breaking the ice. He only grunted in response. I knew what was going to happen, the path he was going down.

"You need to stop" I said plainly. He looked up at me shocked then mad.

"What? Stop mourning my dead father!" he snarled. I met his gaze with a hard look, I didn't like doing it but I had to.

"No, stop being this. Shutting out everyone trying to help you get through this. Anger isn't gonna get you anything else but trouble!" I yelled. If everyone wasn't outside before they were now.

"Whatever, you don't even know" he said. Sighing, I put a hand on his shoulder and looked down.

"My parents and sister died when I was a baby, my mom actually died giving birth to me I gave a sad chuckle. After that I was mad angry and confused at everything" I said.

"Humans have a thing or we did have a thing called a newspaper. It has the story and pictures of events that happened. And I kept a picture of the guy who caused the accident with me where ever I went".

"When I was a teenager I was working for a mechanic and the guy came in, I recognized him instantly. I had a wrench... And I hit him, and I hit him and hit him and by the time someone pulled me off, the entire side of his face was smashed in".

"He died right there. Before I was a adult, I was killer. I ran from that town, luckily I gave them a fake name and changed my look, so no one could identify me".

I just looked over at Simba now with a sad expression on my face.

"It's okay to hate someone, okay to want them dead. But don't ignore the ones who are by your side and always will be" I said getting up.

"Well I've been up since early morning, survived a stampede, burned my back to stop myself from bleeding to death and fought a killer. I'm going to sleep" I said smiling.

I patted his back and started to walk away. I knew that I had gotten somewhat through to him.

I walked through the crowd of lionesses, but Sarafina and Rafiki cut me off.

"Not so fast 'burning your back?' Lift your coverings" Sarafina commanded. I sighed and complied with her command.

I lifted my shirt and sat down, so Rafiki could look my back over again. I noticed Sarafina was staring at me with a sad expression.

"What?" I asked confused. She shrugged and laid down next to me.

"I just still can't get over the fact that you could've died today and I'd never see you again" she said with a few tears starting to fall.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her neck and started to rub my one hand along her body. I knew that other then petting her head she liked that the most.

"It's alright, I ain't gonna be going anywhere for a while" I said as she smiled and purred. I rubbed the tear stains away from her eyes and she laughed.

It was then that I noticed the lionesses were all in a circle smiling at us. I smiled back but quickly stood back up worried.

"Where's Zira?" I asked making everyone look around. I hadn't seen her since the fight... I actually don't even thing I seen her in the fight.

"Here I am" I heard her say from the entrance. I turned and seen her entering. I guess I was mistaken, she had her share of cuts and bites from hyenas.

"Hey just making sure you didn't run off on us" I joked. She surprisingly laughed before yawning loudly.

"Sorry... I... Um, ran when the thing exploded" she said. I raised an eyebrow at that, did Zira just admit that she was scared. But then again if something exploded near me for the first time, I would run as well.

"Okay well as long as your okay" I said as Rafiki came in front of me and smiled.

"Well though I would not recommend doing it again, your back will be fine. But let's see if, just for fun if you can go a few days without fighting anyone" he said smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. He then bowed his head at me and exited the cave. Slowly the lionesses started to lay down in their normal spots.

I laid against Sarafina as Nala went to my side. Before she started to fall asleep however, she looked up at me with a confused look.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping on the ledge like Mufasa did?" she asked. I smiled and rubbed her head as she closed her eyes and purred.

"Normally yes but I asked if I could continue to sleep with you two. Guess your growing on me" I said.

Sarafina smiled and licked the side of my head. I just laughed and laid my head back as she did the same.

_4 months later_.

'_Oh my god or kings or whoever will Simba just grow up already_' I thought patrolling the borders with my pistol and crossbow.

It wasn't that I didn't like being king, I'm just not used to it. I'm a soldier not a leader.

It had been four months since I was declared temporary king of the Pridelands. A few days after the fight with the hyenas and Scar, Rafiki summoned the animals to come to Priderock and see their new king.

As I predicted, some of the animals were wary about me being king. But after a few weeks, they got used to me and some actually started talking to me like they had known me all my life.

To be declared king, I had to stand at the peak of Priderock and roar as loud as I could. The lionesses said that for a human I did alright. And that's coming from animals who've heard Mufasa's roar.

'Mufasa' I thought sadly. After the ceremony, the pride and a few of the animal leaders went to the gorge to do a lion's version of a funeral.

We covered Mufasa's body in flowers until there was nothing left showing of him. I threw in a little human tradition and carved out 'here lies Mufasa. Great king, loving mate and father, a good friend' into the wall above him.

Sarabi loved that and asked me if I could do that in all funerals. I told her I would, but hopefully I didn't have to do it for a while.

The cubs had now grown up to where they are now just below my kneecaps. Sarabi said that they were just about to enter their pre-teens.

Simba had grown up a little from the incident and took his royal lessons from his mother more seriously as well his training for being a better fighter.

He had followed my advice and wasn't shutting everyone out or just focusing on anger. He was already doing better then me at his age.

Chumvi, like Simba had grown up as well and was more focused on fighting then anything else. But he was still nice to his friends and family, but I wouldn't want to be his enemy.

Tojo was a bit more lazier then the rest, he still listened and did well in training. But at the end of the day, he prefers just to laze about with his bird friends.

Nala had also grown in the past months. she had been practicing more and more to become a huntress, being trained by her mom. She was getting good at stalking and pouncing, but she still had a little more to learn about making the kill.

Kula and Tama have also been trained by Sarafina to be huntresses. However Kula still needed help with stalking and Tama had trouble on her pouncing aim. But all in all its nice to see then growing up.

Scar hasn't been spotted in the four months, neither has Shenzi or the other two hyenas that normally accompanied her. which is good because I put a hit on their heads.

To be honest though, half of me hopes they never come back. Keep the Pridelands safe for the future cubs.

I smiled future cubs, still can't believe Zira is pregnant. A month ago she disappeared for a few days and then came back. Then a few weeks later, she went to Rafiki and was told she was pregnant.

She said that she had met a rogue and helped her 'get over' Scar. I asked her if the lion wanted to live in the Pridelands, be close to his cub.

She then said that it was only a one time thing and by the time she woke up the next morning, he was gone.

I felt bad for her but she said it was alright and she didn't seem to be bothered by it. So I let it go.

And then there's Sarafina, honestly I don't really know what is going on with her. There's been times that I've heard a noise behind me while on patrol and I've seen her running away from me.

But when I'd confront her about it, she'd say that she didn't know what I was talking about.

I was so sucked into my thoughts, that I didn't even see the tree in front of me until I decided to headbutt it.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I then heard laughter above me, looking up I seen Zazu perched on the tree's branch.

"Are you alright sire?" he asked still laughing slightly. I gave him a smirk and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay. A little early for the afternoon report isn't it?" I said noticed the sun's position.

"Yes well I'm actually here on behalf of Pau" he said. I nodded but then paused and shook my head.

"Son of Kuda, the crocodile float leader" he continued. Oh right, huh wonder why he wants to see me now.

"Did he say why?" I asked while putting my crossbow over my shoulder, getting ready to walk to the crocs river.

Zazu shook his head apologetically. I smiled at him letting him know I wasn't mad.

"It's alright, probably not a big issue anyway" I said as I began the walk to the river. I seen Zazu fly off to continue his job of looking over the Pridelands.

_Later_

"I appreciate you taking the time to see me, your majesty" Pau said as he laid down on the bank of the river, away from the other crocs.

"I always have time for my subjects" I said leaning back on my hands. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He seemed to look down, almost like he was unsure if he should say it. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"...I know you probably have more important things then this but... As you might know my father will retire as leader soon and I'll be taking his place" he said.

I nodded already semi knowing where this was going.

"And you worried about being a leader?" I said as he nodded. I smiled and just looked out over the float of crocodiles, watching them swim about.

"First, don't apologize for this. Second, it's alright to be nervous. Has your father trained you to be leader?" I asked as he nodded still looking away.

"And do you believe that he's done a good job?" I then asked. He finally looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Of course" he almost yelled. I smiled before nodding.

"Then relax, you'll be fine. Yeah there's gonna be times that you'll question yourself you know 'did I make the right choice.' And even if you didn't make the right choice, somethings you can't train for and have to learn on the job. I did" I said.

He smiled and nodded before looking back out at the float and his father.

"You are a very wise person, my king" he said. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No not really. But I have my moments" I joked making him laugh as well. Suddenly a shadow flew above us. I looked up and seen Zazu coming in hot.

"Whoa easy, Zazu" I said jumping up and grabbing him mid air before he landed in the crocs river. "I'm sure the afternoon report isn't that important" I added chuckling.

"Sire there's a rogue lion heading towards Priderock" he yelled frantically flying up to my head level. I paled as I looked at Priderock over a mile away.

"I've been wrong before" I muttered before taking off.


	11. Rogue Lioness?

DJ's pov

As I ran through the Pridelands my heart kept pumping more then it should. Why was a rogue heading towards Priderock.

From the time of day, I knew that Simba and Sarabi would be doing his royal lessons at Priderock and the lionesses would just be returning from their afternoon hunt and they would be exhausted. No one would be able to defend the cubs if I couldn't get there in time.

"Zazu!" I yelled above me. He flew down to my level and soared beside me. "Fly ahead, alert Sarabi and the others. Get the cubs, Zira and anyone else who can't fight inside. I'll be there as soon as I can" I commanded.

He nodded and quickly flew off. But the gears in my head kept spinning, something just didn't make sense.

Zazu said that this rogue lion was heading straight for Priderock. Now if I was a lion and I just found a new territory, the first thing I wouldn't do was run straight to a large rock formation. I'd explore and make sure no other lions were in the area.

'_They're heading to Priderock on purpose'_ I thought and somehow picked up my speed even more.

I arrived at Priderock in half the time that I normally would being the distance it was. Like I had commanded Sarabi and Sarafina were at the steps of Priderock and I could see some of the rest poking their head out.

I did a quick spin and scan with my crossbow. I smiled seeing I was here first so I ran over to Sarabi to get some advice.

"The cubs and Zira?" I asked knowing that they still couldn't handle themselves against a full grown lion. And with Zira being pregnant I didn't want to risk it.

"They're fine the cubs are in the den, Zira too. Now what's going on? Zazu just told us you need them inside the den" Sarabi asked. I quickly explained the situation. She nodded and started to tell me what I do.

"So when they get here be firm and ask them what their reasons are for being in your territory. Me and Sarafina will back you up incase It's the bad option" she said.

I nodded and looked up at the sky once again. Zazu was circling in a spot that was close, maybe a fifty, sixty yards.

I took a knee and aimed my crossbow at the spot they would come out. I quickly made sure that my gun was fully loaded and was easy to reach.

I looked to my right and seen Sarafina there in a pouncing position. She looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and turned to Sarabi, who nodded as well.

Zazu landed on my shoulder and pointed to the direction again.

"One male lion, coming fast" he said before disappearing into a nearby tree. I smiled at that before going back to seriousness.

I focused my sight back on the spot where the bushes started rustling. I took a deep breath in and put slight pressure on the trigger, ready to pull it at any second.

"Man how big is this thing" I said out loud as the bushes were now rustling at an alarming rate. I re-aimed the crossbow a bit higher.

Suddenly the figure emerged from the bushes. I took aim incase he wasn't gonna stop but they did stop and stares at the ground panting. I dropped the crossbow and got back up to full height, confused.

Standing there was a lioness with a cub on her back/neck. From that position it was with the right angle, the cub could've been mistaken for a mane.

The lioness was gold in colour with green eyes and the cub looked male with the same coloured fur but had some black tufts of fur on his head and hazel eyes like me. They both had scratches and bites on their bodies, the lioness more then the cub but he wasn't far behind. Also neither one seemed to notice that we were there.

"Hello" I said pointing the crossbow down, but keeping it at the ready. The lioness's head shot up and a look of fear covered her face.

"No, no please not man!" she said crying. "First rogues, then hyenas and now man" she said backing up.

I raised my hands in a calming gesture and put the crossbow on the ground along with my gun and machete.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm sorry I scared you" I said keeping the same distance. I looked over at Sarabi who had a shocked expression, the same with Sarafina.

"I'm DJ, temporary king of the Pridelands" I said looking back at her, her face went into shock. it was then that I noticed the cub was barley conscious.

"Zazu!" I yelled making the lioness jump back. Zazu landed on my shoulder with a sad and scared expression but before he could say anything I interrupted him.

"No need for apologies, what's important now is that they both survive. Can you fly and get Rafiki please?" I asked. he quickly nodded and flew off to Rafiki's tree.

"I-I'm sorry but did you say you were king of these lands?" she asked. I smiled and nodded taking another step forward, still having my hands up. this time she didn't move back but was still on alert.

"Yes I am. The previous king passed away a few months ago and the heir is too young to assume the throne. So as his royal guardian, I took the position until he gets old enough" I said.

"Y-you're him. You're real?" she said in shock. I was confused by this and stopped advancing, slightly dropping my arms.

"I'm sorry?" I said as her eyes seemed to trail all over my body eying my scars. since I was in a muscle shirt, my shoulder and arm scars were visible. I heard a low growl over my shoulder. I turned and seen Sarafina shaking her head before looking up with a slight blush.

"Sorry, gazelle this morning didn't agree with me" she said smiling. I chuckled and turned back to the lioness, I gave her a nodded to continue.

"You're him, the 'lion in a man's body'. There's legends about you, how you've taken on a dozen hyenas at once with one hand bitten and bleeding. And how you jumped into a stampede and walked against it" she said in awe, getting closer to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes some of those are true, the others are a bit exaggerated. But why don't we get the two of you patched up first and then I'll sort out which is which" I said smiling.

She giggled a little and nodded, we started back to Priderock. Once we got to Sarafina and Sarabi, I gestured to Sarafina.

"This is Sarafina. Sarafina, would you please take our guests into Priderock to wait for Rafiki?" I asked. She nodded and the trio began up the rocks. I turned to Sarabi and sighed.

"Do you know her? You two were pretty silent when I was talking to her, thanks for the help by the way" I said. she smiled and shook her head.

"Nope we don't know her... But as you say 'somethings you can't train for and have to learn on the job' " she said laughing. I chuckled back, gotta remember to stop giving so many lectures.

"But in all seriousness, I think I may know what pride she's from. A far one on the other side of those mountains" she said. I looked over to west and seen the mountains very far away.

"That's a long walk for a mother and her cub" I said. She nodded and sighed obviously deep in thought.

"And as a mother, I would not make that journey with my cub, unless their life depended on it" she said.

_timeskip_

Rafiki hummed as he covered up another scratch with a green leaf on the lioness. The cub was sitting by her side already patched up.

"So um Maisha was it?" I asked from the sidelines. The lionesses had welcomed her into the pride for now until we could find out what happened.

"Yes that is correct, it means 'life' in swahili" she said licking some of the dried blood off the cub's head.

"Well I just wanted to know how'd you ended up in the Pridelands. You mentioned something rogues and hyenas?" I said. Her ears seemed to drop as did her head.

"Yes, a few weeks ago a couple of rogues came into our territory, on the other side of the mountains. They killed the male of our pride and began to kill the male cubs, as most do" she said.

"I know the type" I growled out without thinking. "Sorry" I said for interrupting her story. She nodded before continuing.

"Well I took my cub and we ran, but one of the rogues caught up to us and we fought for a little. He got the upper paw on me... But my little Malka, he's a brave one. He attacked the rogue and he was quick enough to avoid any hits and gave me enough time to finish him".

"We wandered for a while until I heard some songbirds talking about a place called the 'Pridelands' and how a pride of lions inhabited the large rock formation. I figured that maybe I could join your pride" she said with hope in her voice.

I smiled and nodded. "I think we can make room for two more mouths to feed" I said as she smiled and purred.

"Thank you, your majesty. I promise I can pull my weight, I was one of the top huntress in my pride" she said starting to ramble until I held up a hand to silence her.

"First of all, you don't have to call me 'your majesty' or 'your highness'. And second until those injuries heal, you ain't hunting anything" I said smiling.

She smiled back and nodded before the cub by her side started to stir. He opened his eyes and immediately took notice of the lionesses and cubs around him and smiled.

But when his eyes hit me, they flashed fear and his claws came out. He lunged at me and would've bit my throat, had I not caught him by the scruff and lazily held him at arms length.

"Whoa fast little guy, huh" I said chuckling as he pointlessly swiped in my direction. His mother cleared her throat behind him and he stopped and looked at her.

"Malka, stop. This is the human that we heard about" she said. His body instantly went limp and he slowly turned towards me. I nodded with a huge smile.

"Oh... Heh sorry" he said seeming to shrink. I laughed out loud and gave him a wave with my free hand.

"Don't worry about it, now if I let you go are you gonna do that again?" I asked. He quickly shook his head. "Ah too bad, been a long time since I had someone attack me" I added setting him down.

"So as you were saying Maisha" Sarabi said from beside me. Malka retreated back to his mom's side and laid back down.

"Yes, well after we heard about the Pridelands we started towards the direction the birds pointed us" she said.

"Then out of nowhere some hyenas came out and started attacking us" she said. I stepped forwards and she stopped before her next sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt again. But when this happened, did you smell any lion scent on the hyenas or was there a lion with them" I said. She started to laugh slightly.

"A lion working with a hyena? You must be joking" she said. She was silent for a few seconds before she shook her head seeing my straight face.

"No, there was no other scent on them" she said. I nodded before stepping back to my original position.

"Anyway, I fought them off and we ran till we reached your borders, they stopped at them and retreated quickly. Now I know why" she said looking at my scar on my arm.

"Or at least I thought they stopped at the borders" she said as my head snapped up in surprise.

"Because when we stopped by a small stream to rest, Malka walked off a little and one of them jumped out, attacked him and knocked him out" she said.

That's probably the stream that I bathe in. Which meant that they were close if they were still in the Pridelands.

"I'll go make some rounds then" I said getting up and grabbing my crossbow. "Make sure they left for good" I added smiling at Maisha.

She smiled back as I started out the cave. I looked over at Sarabi and Zazu and gestured with my head to come outside as well.

They looked confused but followed me out. Once we got outside I went near the peak and looked out for anything strange.

"Zazu fly out and let me know if you or anyone else seen any hyenas" I said. He nodded and was about to take off when I interrupted him.

"And keep an eye out for any male lions for the next few weeks" I added. He was still for a few seconds before he nodded and flew off.

"Male lions?" Sarabi asked. I did another quick scan of the surrounding area before turning and nodding.

"Yeah, most rogues are siblings or cousins, so if she killed one-" "Then they might come after her still" Sarabi finished. I nodded and made sure my pistol was loaded.

"And if they do come looking for her?" she asked. I stopped what I was doing and took in a deep breath.

"If that happens, then I need to think about the safety of my pride first... And being part of that pride now, I will defend both of them" I said looking over my shoulder and smiling.

She smiled back and nuzzled my stomach before heading back inside. I sighed deeply before I started down the steps.

'_I will defend my pride' _I thought heading to the stream where Malka and Maisha were attacked.

_timeskip_

I bent down and examined the tracks, they were hyenas alright. Too big to be jackals or wild dogs.

I sighed, why risk coming into my territory now after all this time and why just to attack a cub.

Suddenly I heard a series of loud roars coming from Priderock mixed with the laughter of hyenas.

'A_ distraction'_ I thought before running full speed back towards Priderock. About halfway there, I spotted two hyenas running towards me with the lionesses kill in their mouths, which was a gazelle.

I smiled seeing that a group of lionesses were right behind them and that the hyenas were too busy looking back at them to notice me.

I stopped running and kneeled down before I outstretched my arms pretending to stretch.

Both animals were close lined and dropped the kill. They rolled for a few feet before stopping.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you up" I said getting up before grabbing them both by the scruff and slamming their heads together, dazing them.

They were both full grown as I could tell from the tracks, one was female and the other was male.

The lionesses caught up to me and growled at the hyenas. I smiled and dropped the hyenas before looking back at the lionesses.

"What would you ladies do without me?" I joked. most of them took a break from growling to laugh, but then they returned to keeping the hyenas on the ground.

"So then" I said crouching down again, this time beside the male hyena. "Where's Scar?" I asked in both nice and a 'tell me what I want to know' voice.

"W-who?" the male asked. I punched him in the side before I pulled out my knife and held it against the side of his throat.

"Don't act dumb" I said in a irritated voice. Suddenly Sarabi who had just arrived jumped forward and sunk her claws into his back almost catching my hand as well. No doubt she was pretty angry.

"Where is he?!" she asked very hostile. I gently put a hand on her chest and pushed her off him.

She looked at me with fury in her eyes, and for a second I prepared to defend myself. But soon her eyes went back to normal and she nodded and stood back with the other lionesses. If we wanted answers, we needed them alive. But the hyena just shook his head.

"I-I swear I don't know who your talking about" he said. It was then that I noticed something, he had no wounds or scars. well apart from Sarabi's new ones.

But during the fight at Priderock, almost all the hyenas would've gotten some kind of wound that would scar. So either this guy was incredibly lucky or.

"He wasn't there" I said before looking over the female, same thing no scars. "Neither of them were" I added getting off him. He went to run but I stepped on his tail stopping him.

"Hold on now, just cause you weren't there then, doesn't mean that your aren't here now" I said.

"What are you doing in my territory attacking a cub of my pride?" I said. his face went into shock as did the female.

"Your pride? what are you mating with these females?" he asked laughing. For some reason I felt a twinge of anger when he said that.

I grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him into the air, bringing him close to my face.

"If I love them I can be with whoever the hell I want. And I ain't looking for nobody's permission" I said through gritted teeth.

"Now get the hell outta my lands!" I said throwing him on the ground along side his friend. I then roared loudly like I did when I was declared king.

They both quickly got up and started running. I smiled before pulled out my pistol from my pants.

"And hey!" I yelled as they stopped and turned around. I aimed and fired my gun, hitting the male in his back left leg.

"That's for attacking and injuring two of my pride members" I said over the hyena's screams of pain. I picked up the kill and hoisted it over my shoulder before picking up my crossbow.

"Let's go" I said walking through the lionesses. They nodded and followed me back. Sarabi came up next to me and gave me a nudge to get my attention.

"Why'd you let them go?" she asked. I knew that it was standard policy to engage any hyenas in the Pridelands and I know that not a lot of kings in the past have let them go alive.

"I killed about twenty, maybe thirty hyenas in that explosion. If Scar is this desperate for the Pridelands, then he's gonna be on a recruiting spree. Best to send a message. Don't join his cause and you won't die" I said.

"You really think he's gonna come back?" she asked. I could hear it in her voice she both wanted him to come back and didn't. I honestly didn't even want to know what she'd do to him if he did come back.

"I don't know" I said shaking my head. "But if he was willing to kill his own brother, then more than likely he will return sooner or later" I added.

The rest of the walk was silent as everyone took in what I said. When we returned to Priderock, I seen Malka and Maisha were outside on the base of Priderock.

Malka was carefully playing with the cubs and for the most part they seemed to be getting along well. While Maisha was laying around with the other lionesses.

"Hey looks who's back" Amani said seeing me and the group return. I set the gazelle down and dusted off my hands before sitting down.

"Heard the roar from here, you're getting pretty good at it" Sarafina said smiling. I smiled back before looking where we just came from.

"Uh oh I know that look" Sarafina said making everyone else nodded, except for Maisha who just looked confused.

"What?" she asked. I turned back to the group and looked at them, also confused.

"That's the look he gets when he's trying to figure something out" Sarabi said. "But I've never not trusted his judgment before and I won't start now. What are you thinking" she added looking at me.

"The hyenas that were chasing Maisha stopped at the border, so they knew who I was and what I was capable of" I said before gesturing to the direction we just came.

"Those hyenas however, well they didn't even know who I was, what my gun was. Anything" I said.

"So what are you thinking?" Neema said. I sighed looking at the direction that we just came.

"Two different groups, two different attacks, two different reasons. Scar's group attack Maisha and Malka at the borders but stopped because they knew me and knew what I was capable of" I said as they still looked confused.

"The other hyenas just had incredible timing, they seen you two and probably figured that you were already apart of my pride and probably thought that if the cub was injured enough, that we wouldn't notice them coming in and taking our food" I said.

"Well we wouldn't have if Malka hadn't alerted us" Sarafina said. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Malka.

"Hey Malka" I said. He quickly jumped off Tama who he was wrestling with and scurried over to me, with the other cubs following. I knew he was still scared of me because he attacked me.

"Uh yes sir?" he asked scared. I smiled and patted his back.

"For the last time, don't sweat it. I hear you are the reason that the pride caught the hyenas" I said.

"Oh uh, yes I uh wandered out of your den for some fresh air and I seen them trying to sneak off with the kill" he said.

"That wandering off is gonna get you in trouble someday" I said as I seen his mother nod. "But in this case, good job" I said smiling.

He smiled back and begun to walk off with the other cubs following and congratulating him.

"And also" I said making him stop. "It's our den" I added as he smiled before he and the cubs continued to play.

I smiled but it soon disappeared as I turned my head to the direction of the Graveyard and the Outlands.

'W_hat if he did come back_' I thought. 'W_ould I be able to defend my pride?_' I sighed and just continued staring.

_N__ightfall_

I sat on the ledge of Priderock and let my feet dangle over. The rest of the day went off without a problem, the lionesses went on the evening hunt and brought back a wildebeast and a gazelle.

They said that they passed by the spot where the hyenas were when we left them and said that they weren't there.

And when I made my rounds, I didn't see any hyenas near the borders. Just their tracks heading out.

I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I knew that it was either Sarabi or Sarafina coming to check on me since they were the only ones awake when I said I was going out for some fresh air.

I seen the familiar cream coloured lioness lay down beside me. Sarafina then put her head in my lap as I rubbed her head.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you and Sarabi awake" I said. I felt her shrug and give out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it" she said. I just kept silent and looking out over the Pridelands.

"So what are you thinking about now?" she then asked. I looked down at her with a questioning look as she just laughed.

"You are easier to read then rafiki's paintings" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ah I'm just thinking about what if Scar came back before Simba or the others could defend themselves" I said. She then sat up and looked at me with a dumbfounded look.

"Well then you would defend them, obviously" she said. "Right?" she added seeing my expression.

"Yeah of course I would but... What if I lose" I said. "If I lose, then he'll kill them and I would've let everyone down. Mufasa, Sarabi... You" I said looking down.

She was silent for a few seconds before she started nuzzling my neck and face while purring. For some reason I felt my face start to heat up, but I don't know why. I've had other do it to me before and it didn't effect me.

"The first time I seen you I growled and swiped at you, you just leaned back and laughed at me. But then you not only killed you own kind but pushed me out of the way of a... bullet?" she asked. I nodded before she continued. "When Kasi and the cubs were in trouble, you ran through us fighting the hyenas and saved them" she said.

"And when Simba was in trouble, you risked your own life, brought him back to us and kicked out that cowardly killer. DJ, nothing you ever do will ever make us judge you at all and we will never feel like you have failed us" she said.

I smiled as she put her head on my shoulder. Slowly I put rubbed her back, still blushing madly but I think the darkness hid it.

"So Sarabi told me what you said to the hyenas" she said. I looked over at her confused. "Um, about the not caring what anyone thinks" she added. I then caught on to what she was referring to.

"Yeah, I'll admit it got me a little mad" I said watching the sky.

"Did uh, did you mean it?" she asked. I shrugged a little before nodding.

"Yeah if I love them and they feel the same. Then I won't let no one tell me otherwise" I said. She seemed to perk up at that.

"And by the way, I know why you're asking" I said. She then gulped for some reason.

"Y-you do?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Because of the younger lionesses" I said. She sighed in relief before nodding.

"So do you feel anything for them?" she asked. I sighed deeply rubbing the back of my neck.

"I don't know, be honest these last few months I haven't felt anything except rage or hate against Scar or hyenas" I said.

She sighed before getting up, it looked like she was about to say something but stopped before going silent for a few seconds.

"Like you told Simba, don't let rage and anger consume you. Live a little bit" she said.

I sighed "I really need to stop giving so many lectures" I said as she laughed and turned back to the den.

I took one more look up before I got up and headed back inside then den for the night.

'M_aybe I'll take her advice... or my advice'_ I thought chuckling.

**Sorry it's been a while guys been kinda busy nearing Christmas time. I'm gonna take some time off this story and focus on 'asassins'. Update a few chapters on there. But if I don't update again before Christmas, have a merry one or what ever you may celebrating and have a good new year.**


	12. Some Real Rogues

DJ's pov

It had been a month since Maisha and Malka had joined the pride. Like she had said once her wounds were healed enough, she helped out with the hunting parties and actually, I believe her when she said she was one of the top huntress in her pride.

That being said, I asked her to assist in helping Sarafina and the other lionesses teach the younger ones, which she agreed.

Nothing against Sarafina or the other lionesses but from experience training Simba and the other males how to fight, I know what teenage cubs can be like

There hasn't been any sightings of any actual male rogue lions, so that was good.

My clothes were still in okay condition, some had holes and slashes, but nothing a sewing kit can't fix.

Right now it was just after noontime, I was relaxing with the lionesses sleeping next to me, down underneath Priderock. Sarafina's head laying in my lap and the cubs playing by some boulders.

I had taken Sarafina's advice that she told me a month ago to heart and tried to have more fun and live a little.

But no matter what I did, I couldn't get Scar out of my thoughts. I wanted to kill him, to get revenge for Mufasa, but I had to show some restraint. If Simba knew I was wanting to do the same thing he wanted, he'd be a wee bit mad.

I was alerted by the sound of flapping wings. Somehow I knew that my afternoon of relaxation was about to be ruined.

Zazu came into view, but he had a terrified look on his face, now that got my attention. The last time he had a look like that was when he thought Maisha was a male lion.

"Sire, there's a pair of rogues on the north border!" he said quickly landing on a rock in front of us.

I moved Sarafina's head off my lap and got up, going next to Zazu. Sarabi was also up and had came next to Zazu as well.

"Are you sure this time?" I asked remembering last time this happened. Zazu however nodded, looking very sure.

"Very certain sire, I even met them and talked to them. They said that they wanted to talk with the ruler of these lands" he said.

"Okay, Sarabi wake the lionesses, get the cubs and anyone who can't fight inside Priderock. Zazu let's go" I said getting my gear.

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" Sarabi asked. I shook my head before leaving the resting grounds.

We made it halfway to the border when I heard rustling from behind me. I looked over at Zazu who shrugged.

I gestured for him to hide in a tree while I hid around the trunk. Thinking it was a rogue lion who had snuck passed and was trying to sneak attack me, I pulled my ka-bar.

Once the rustling got close enough, I jumped from my hiding spot and tackled the animal.

Just as I was about to stab it, I seen the familiar cream coloured fur underneath me.

"For the love of God women! I could've killed you!" I yelled getting off of Sarafina. she got up as Sarabi came up next to her. I shot her a 'really' look as I groaned in annoyance.

"We're just here to back you up if things go down. Rogues don't normally fight fairly" Sarabi said. I sighed but nodded and we began our trek to the border again.

"Everyone else?" I asked looking back at the two lionesses. I wasn't pleased with their actions, but I understood where they were coming from.

"Everyone is inside Priderock, Maisha and Malka are at the back of the cave just incase and two of our best fighters are guarding the entrance" Sarabi said as Sarafina stayed quiet.

"Okay" I nodded looking forwards again. The rest of the walk was silent for the most part. It seemed like a life time until we came to the border.

"The royal king DJ of the Pridelands arrives!" Zazu announced landing on a tree branch as we came into the open from the trees.

"Still not use to that" I said to myself before I seen the lions.

There was three lions standing on the border, two male rogues and one female rogue. The two rogues had light brown fur with slightly darker manes. The female was a golden colour, I'll be honest she kinda looked like Maisha.

Once they seen me the female and the smaller of the two males shrunk back in fear. The bigger one was still shocked but stayed still.

"So the legends are true" he said simply as we stopped a few feet away from them. I checked the surroundings real quick, just to make sure this was it before nodding at him.

"Yes they are, now what are you doing near my turf?" I asked sounding tough, remembering what Sarabi told me what to do.

"We are chasing a lioness, she killed my cousin and his brother" the leader said gesturing to the male beside him. Okay this was the males Maisha was talking about. Wait then the female shouldn't be bad as well, right?.

"Oh well I'm sorry for your losses" I said sounding sympathetic. "What did this lioness look like?" I asked.

"Golden colour like Jua here" he said pausing to gesture to the lioness next to him. "She's also traveling with a cub, a teenager, fur like hers with a black tufts of mane on his head?" he asked looking at me.

I shook my head after pretending to think for a few seconds. "No sorry, none of my pride members look like that and I haven't had any rogues come through the area, other than you two" I said keeping my cool.

However before he could respond I heard a small sneeze from behind us. We all turned and looked to the spot where we heard the sneeze. And at that exact moment, the wind decided to pick up pushing the grass aside revealing the all cubs, Malka included.

"LIAR!" the leader yelled out before he roared and jumped at me. I pushed both lionesses to the side before jumping to the side, dodging his attack.

However the jump knocked my pistol loose and out of my pants along with breaking the strap for my crossbow. They both landed next to the rogue who had hit his head on a rock when he missed me.

I seen the other male going for the cubs. I ran towards him and intercepted him a few yards before the cubs.

I body checked him into the side of a rotting tree which fell over and pinned him to the ground.

"Priderock! Now!" I yelled but they didn't move and instead screamed. Going on a hunch, I turned and blindly threw my fist out. Amazingly I hit the leader in the side of the head, but he also had the reach to scratch me along the chest.

By now the other rogue had threw the tree off him and flanked his leader. I stood between them and the cubs, I gestured for them to try it and they did.

They both charged at me, claws extended to kill. I brought my ka-bar down slashing across the side the smaller of the two. But the leader was able to get me pinned onto my stomach.

My ka-bar went flying put of my grasp and I couldn't get to the bowie because it was pinned against my body. Out of the corner of my eye I seen him raise his paw, aiming for my head or neck. I turned my head as best I could and stared him dead in the eyes.

"You think I fear death, you cub murderer? COME ON!" I yelled. That fazed him for a few seconds before his paw came crashing down.

However a cream coloured blur knocked him to the side. I seen Sarafina and Sarabi attacking him. I smiled at them before facing the smaller one.

"Need your females to fight your battles do ya?" he sneered. I simply shrugged and smiled before deciding to leave my knife sheathed and held up my two fists.

He jumped at me his paws outstretched far. I smiled, grabbing his paws mid air and directing them away from me before spinning along his body and brought my elbow down onto his back.

When he landed, he hit his head on a rock and stopped moving. I kneeled down and felt his pulse, it was still there, so he was just knocked out.

"Pfft" I said shaking my head before directing my attention back to the fight between the leader and Sarafina and Sarabi.

"Hey!" I yelled getting their attention. "You and me" I said. He smiled before turning away from the two lionesses.

"Make sure his friend stays detained" I said rolling my shoulders. The two lionesses nodded before running past me.

For this fight, I unsheathed my bowie and prepared for a hell of a fight. Unlike his friend, this guy was smart and didn't attack without thinking first.

We circled each other until he finally jumped at me. I jumped back dodging his attack. I then jumped at him but he jumped to the side and lashed out at me.

I felt his claws rake across my side. They weren't deep enough to need medical attention, but they still hurt like hell. I groaned before slashing at his side with my knife. He groaned but still jumped on me again and we rolled. when we stopped his was on top of me and I was facing him.

My bowie was on the ground behind him, so now looks like it just my fists. I put a hand on his throat to push up and keep him from killing me, but... God damn. It was like pushing against a brick wall.

"After I kill that bitch and her little bastard, I'm gonna kill every last male cub in this pride" he stopped before leaning in.

"Then I'm going to breed those bitches who were keeping me distracted while you attacked my cousin. And they're going to bare my cubs" he said. My eyes shot open and then narrowed at him, now only seeing him and anything else bathed in a red tint.

I then threw his paw off my right arm and swung at him. I then grabbed his head while he was dazed before bringing it down while I brought my head up.

They slammed together as he stumbled backwards. I then launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground.

I then unleashed a fury of fists into his face, pretty much anything that'll hurt him. After what I felt was a few minutes, I felt someone trying to pull me off but I kept hitting him.

My hands were hurting and bleeding, and I could feel blood running down my forehead from when I head butted him. But to be honest I'm full of so much adrenaline, that you could saw off my arm and I'd still only be focused on just hitting him.

I then seen that we had landed next to my bowie knife. I grabbed it and brought it over my head with two hands.

I brought it down with a roar and that seemed to silence everything except my rapid breathing. I had stabbed him through the right eye and I'm assuming I entered his brain because he stopped moving instantly.

I then turned my attention to the other rogue who was looking at me with a shocked expression. I smiled wildly before withdrawing the knife from his friend. I then took a step towards him.

"DJ!" Sarafina yelled, her voice finally fazing me and snapping me out of my raged state. I looked at her terrified face, and that look will always haunt me. Looking around that's all I seen, terrified looks. Sarabi, Sarafina, the cubs even the strange female who Malka was staring at.

I seen that the other male had taken the smart call and was running away, back the way they had come.

Slowly I looked at my hands and the knife. My hands were bloody and bruising already and the entire knife blade and some of the handle was stained with red blood. Images started to flashback to me, back to that day in the mechanics me.

The guys dead lifeless body on the ground, me holding the bloody wrench, people yelling at me, calling me 'a murderer', 'a dangerous monster'. Tears started welling up in my eyes as I feared the same thing here.

"I-I I gotta go" I said quickly sheathing the knife and running away full speed. I knew that either Sarafina or Sarabi would track me down later, but I didn't care.

I ran until I got too tired to run anymore. I stopped to throw up quickly before sitting down under a tree.

My hands were still trembling and my knuckles were scraped all to hell. i grown up fighting as a kid all the time and trained almost every day in the marines. But they never train you on how and where to punch a lion. I also couldn't see straight with the tears still in my eyes.

I heard footsteps approaching me, called it. I then heard a clank to my right. Looking over, I seen it was my ka-bar. It landed in front of those cream coloured paws.

Sarafina's pov

I watched DJ run away from the scene. I had never seen anyone with that much of a bloodlust before. Not even hyenas.

To be honest it was kinda hot. But he obviously didn't like it when he was finished.

I quickly made sure that Sarabi would look after Nala before running after DJ with his knife in my mouth.

'_Whatever that lion said to him must've really set him off' _I thought to myself tracking his scent.

Something was definitely wrong with him, he hasn't reacted like this whenever he had to kill hyenas.

I finally found him sitting down underneath a tree. I approach him slowly and drop his knife at my feet.

He looks at it before putting his head back down into his hands. I lay down beside him and put my head under his arms and into his lap, which was one of my favorite positions.

I smiled as I felt his hand set itself on my head and begun petting me. I began to close my eyes when I suddenly remembered why I was here.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He only grunted in response. I snuggled up to him even more, now seriously concerned about him.

"I haven't gotten like that in years. Not even when I was with the poachers who killed my team" he said. Suddenly I remembered every conversation we ever had or I heard and then I remembered it.

"It was that man who killed your parents right the last time you got like that?" I asked. he nodded and hummed before looking up at the sky.

"Listen, sometimes you need to get angry to survive, especially you not being as muscular as male lions. I know that you may not like it, but sometimes it's what needs to happen" I said as he just stayed silent.

"When I got out of that cage I was so angry at all those people. But I knew that if I gave into my anger, then I would get sloppy. And I knew that then Nala and myself would probably die. Nala held me back, so that's what you need" I said. he looked at me confused.

"A daughter?" he asked confused. I shook my head before sighing.

"No, no something that holds you back and reminds you to keep you sane. Something that'll remind you to make the smart call and not the dangerous one" I explained. He nodded before looking at me.

"Your really wise" he said smiling at me. I laugh and lay my head back down into his lap.

"You know I get it from you, right?" I said. He chuckled and we just laid there under the tree until Sarabi came running up to us and ruined the moment.

"Sarafina, DJ! Zira is going into labor" she said. I immediately jumped up as DJ picked up his knife and stood up.

"Do I need to be there?" he asked. Sarabi nodded as he sighed. The king always needs to be one of the first ones to greet the new mom and cub when they return.

"Okay, well I'm going to stay back a little. I need some time to think. Plus I need to get my things" he said leaning against he tree while wiping the blood off his hands. We both nodded, respecting his wishes and began to walk away.

Once we got a few hundred yards away he started to follow us. Suddenly Nala appeared in front of us, smiling wildly.

"Nala! I asked you to go back with Neema and the other cubs" Sarabi said. But Nala ignored the question and just kept looking at me.

"You like him, don't you?" she said walking backwards. I blushed and I looked back to make sure DJ was far enough away that he wouldn't hear us.

"Mom and DJ sitting in a tree, L-I-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love, than comes marriage then-" I cut her off by covering her mouth and shushing her before she got any louder. Meanwhile Sarabi didn't do anything helpful, only laugh.

"Okay, okay keep your voice down" I said still wondering how good a human's hearing was.

"Why aren't you two in love?" she asked confused.

"Well because he doesn't know I like him yet" I said quietly.

"Why haven't you told him" she asked confused.

"Well no. Not exactly" I said. She suddenly stopped walking.

"I can tell him for ya" she said before running passed me. Luckily Sarabi caught her before she got far.

"Your mom wants to be the one to tell him, but she doesn't know how to yet" she explained.

"Oh" Nala said understanding. I thanked Sarabi for stopping her. How embarrassing would that be, a cub just entering her teens telling someone her mother likes them.

"Why haven't you told Simba you like him?" I said deciding to get some payback. She quickly became flustered.

"I-I don't, he's my best friend" she said as me and Sarabi shared a look before laughing. We continued to walk to Priderock already hearing Zira's screams.

When we finally got there everyone was outside. I found it was a little odd that she was having the cub inside the den, normally most lionesses would go find a quiet place to have their cub.

And even though it wasn't forbidden, normally the only lioness to have a cub in the den was the queen.

But once we got there I seen the female that was with the rogues was standing next to Maisha and Malka.

I crouched into a pouncing position and growled until Sarabi jumped in front of me.

"No wait!" she said quickly. "This is Maisha's sister, Jua" she explained. Oops.

"Sorry" I said getting out of defense mode. She just laughed until another scream echoed out through the cave.

"BOO" I heard from behind me. I jumped into Sarabi who fell as well. I looked up and standing there was DJ with his crossbow over his shoulder now with a vine.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" he said quickly stepping back, laughing. But he ain't getting off that easy. I growled playfully and jumped at him. He put his crossbow down and we wrestled until another one of Zira's screams echoed out making us stop.

"Should uh should someone go in there with her?" he asked confused. Everyone was about to shake their heads until Zira screamed again.

It also sounded like she was sobbing. Hesitating he went to the edge of the cave.

"Hey uh Zira, listen I know that I'm a human and our traditions may be different, but do you...want someone in there with you?" he asked. A few seconds of silence passed before we heard a voice.

"...Yes please" I barley heard her whisper. He looked around at everyone, probably looking for a volunteer. But everyone kinda looked away in fear.

Zira can get a little hostile when she's... well any emotion. I heard him sigh before he put his gun and knives on the ground, next to his crossbow.

He then entered the cave. Oh please be okay, please. I then noticed that Jua was standing next to me.

"So you and him are mates then?" she asked. Why does everyone jump to that conclusion.

"Who said that?" I asked while blushing madly.

"Pretty much everyone here" she said as I turned but everyone immediately looked away but I could see their smirks on their faces.

DJ's pov

I walked into the den and began to look for Zira. I knew that lions typically have their cubs away from the pride, so this must be a sudden birth.

I found Zira in the far back right corner. I made my way to her, but once she seen me, she snarled.

"What I meant Sarafina or Sarabi! Not y-" she yelled before stopping mid sentence and falling back, groaning. I immediately ran to her side, despite her comment.

"It's alright, you're going to be okay" I said trying to not get bit. Bravely I put her head into my lap like I do with Sarafina before I started petting her head.

She screamed again her front paws wrapping around my body in a kind of hug.

"I-I can't do this" she said her eyes looking at me with fear. "I didn't have any time to go over anything with any of the other mothers I... I... I" she started to panic, but I rubbed her head.

"Okay, I kind of know what I'm doing. One of my friends, Derek he was a medic. And before that we worked on a farm together and we helped deliver baby animals all the time" I said before looking down.

"Though you're the first one that can rip me to shreds without breaking a sweat" I added looking at her huge canines in my lap, close to my _important _parts.

"Okay now Zira, I need you to take some deep and slow breaths okay. Like this" I said doing a few examples. She nodded before doing it as best she could. After a few minutes, eventually she got herself calmed down enough and was doing it.

I then moved her body so that it was as straight as it could be. I also made sure that when the cub or cubs did come out that they didn't fall down anywhere.

"Okay now, without stopping that pattern I want you to push with all your might. Remember don't stop breathing" I commanded. She nodded before doing what I said.

she cried out even louder and hugged me tight, but she kept breathing and not holding it in. After a few tense seconds of that, I heard the faint sound of meowing.

Lifting her back leg I seen a little cub. He had brown fur and that's about it, his eyes were closed, but he was moving around and meowing so that was a good sign.

Zira used her paw and brought him to her stomach. He began to drink some milk and stopped meowing, having got what he wanted.

"Congrats Zira" I said getting out from underneath her head. "I leave you two alone for now" I said. I then began to walk out of the cave.

"Thank you... my king" she said. I looked back at her with a shocked expression and let out a little chuckle.

"What?" she asked confused at my expression.

"Nothing, I just... I think that's the first time I think you called me 'my king' " I said. She smiled and laughed slightly.

"Well... just don't get use to it, human" she said trying to make it sound like an insult, but I couldn't hear it in her voice. I just laughed and continued to walk out of the cave.

"Wouldn't expect anything different Zira" I said. Once I got outside everyone was still waiting patiently. And some actually seemed to be surprised to see me again.

"Well we got a new addition" I yelled as everyone cheered. "I'm pretty sure it's a male cub with brown fur" I added.

"Okay now I'm sure that everyone wants to see the new mom and her cub, but I think she may want some alone time for now" I said as everyone seemed to agree.

"And I need to go do my rounds and give these guys their lessons. And give them a lesson on what "stay in Priderock' means" I said gesturing to the male cubs, who smiled once they heard the lesson part but cringed when they heard the other part. We then began to walk to the borders.

_A few days later__/third person view_

It was the middle of the night, two days later from little Nuka's birth. Everyone was asleep in the pride. DJ was with Sarafina and Nala on top of his blanket, Simba was with Sarabi on their ledge, everything was normal.

Well except for Zira and Nuka, who was in her mouth. For those two were now outside the den, Zira hoping that Nuka wouldn't wake up and alert someone.

Once she had gotten far enough away, she then began to run full speed, but still careful to not wake Nuka.

Once she got to the border that separates the Outlands from the Pridelands, she did one more check for anyone following her. She then crossed the creek using a dead log.

She arrived at a place with large jagged termite mounds. She entered the largest one and set down Nuka on a patch of dead grass.

"You're late" a voice rang out. Shenzi then emerged from the shadows with Ed and Banzai beside her.

"Where's Scar?" Zira asked annoyed. Was he not going to come see and his own son? Shenzi chuckled slightly.

"You think he's dumb enough to come this close to the Pridelands, just to see some cub? A scrawny one at that" Shenzi said looking over Nuka with an unpleased look.

Zira snarled, but let it slide and proceeded to fill the hyenas in on the Pridelands human and updates on Simba and the other male's training. But half way through she started to trail off thinking about Nuka's birth.

Even after all the sneers and insults before he was king and the stares when he was king, and even her comment when she seen it was him coming in. He still stayed with her when she needed someone the most and helped her give birth to Nuka.

"Zira?" Shenzi said snapping the lioness out of her trance. "You kinda trailed off there" she said somewhat suspicious.

"Sorry just taking an admiration in my enemy" Zira lied thinking quickly. Last thing she wanted was for these three to tell Scar something that wasn't true. It can't be true.

"Yeah, well just make sure it stays that way" Shenzi said. Zira took a step forwards, but still kept her body over Nuka, just incase.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zira challenged. It was now Shenzi's turn to take a step forwards, the only exception being that she didn't have any young ones to worry about.

"It means that Scar still wants the Pridelands, and I want that humans skull as a decoration for my den. We can't afford anyone to be _soft_. Especially now that we're so close to our number of hyenas" she said smiling.

Zira snarled at the soft comment, but just picked Nuka up. Normally she'd tear all these hyenas to shreds with ease, but they were Scar's friends. For some reason.

"Next time just tell Scar to come himself. I hate dealing with your kind" she mumbled as she left the meeting area.

The hyenas snarled before turning and walking away down another passage. Zira took one more look at them before returning to the Pridelands.

'M_eanwhile I need to figure some stuff out' _Zira thought to herself.

**ooooh will Zira do the right thing? Will Shenzi kill DJ? So many questions.**

**Anyway hope you guys had a nice Christmas and new year. I'm back to work which means I'm bored a lot, so I might have some more updates soon. Werewolf DJ signing off. **


	13. Something's Up With Jua

The Next Day/DJ's pov

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the roof of the cave, bathed in an orange glow. As I did every morning, I untangled myself from the two lionesses and blanket.

I emerged from the den and stretched my body. My back and arms making popping noises as I did.

I was about to start my patrol, when a gold color caught my eye in the sea of orange.

Looking over to the edge, I seen a gold lioness looking out over the Pridelands. I know that Maisha was used to the view, so more than likely it was Jua.

"Morning Jua" I said about to walk down the steps. But she didn't say anything back or even grunt in acknowledgement. "Jua?" I said a little louder. Still nothing.

"Jua!" I yelled as loudly as I could without waking anyone inside. She jumped before quickly turning around shrinking and crouching as she did.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" she said quickly almost backing up. I quickly put my hands and backed up. Just so she would go over the edge.

"It's alright, it's alright. I was just saying morning and you didn't answer. I also don't want anyone in that deep of a trance that close to the edge" I said giving a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said getting out of her position. I waved it off. After what she and Maisha and Malka went through, it can be understandable that she is cautious.

"It's okay. It's a nice view" I said looking over the Pridelands. She nodded and smiled, standing beside me.

"Yes it is. Do you ever get tired of it?" she asked. Wait...There was something in her voice. I wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't sound good.

"No and I don't think I'll ever get tired of it" I said smiling." Are you okay? You seem a little distraught" I added. She seemed to flinch, but said nothing.

Just as I was about to pry a little Zazu appeared.

"Sire I hate to interrupt. But the elephant leader, Aminifu has requested that you attend the ceremony to welcome the new additions to the elephant herd" he said.

Aminifu was the large, scared elephant that had helped me find Simba and Nala when they went exploring in the Elephant Graveyard.

"Of course Zazu. Tell him that I would be honored to attend and I just need to do one more thing and then I'll start making my way there" I said.

He nodded before flying off. I turned to apologize to Jua but she was gone, not anywhere near me. And I thought I could disappear quickly.

I walked back into the den and looked up at the ledge. As usual Sarabi was awake, but was laying down. I waved to get her attention before I gestured for outside.

She nodded before getting up. Since Simba was in his teenage years, he wasn't sleeping right next to his mom so she didn't have to worry too much about waking him.

"Is everything okay DJ?" she asked once we got outside. I did a quick look around just to make sure we were alone.

"Can you do me a favor today?" I asked. She nodded, now looking at little worried.

"Jua. Something is off. She was in deep thought this morning and when she talked to me, I could hear it in her voice. I couldn't tell what it was, but I didn't like it" I said. Once again she nodded.

"Yes I noticed that too. She doesn't seem that happy to be reunited with her sister and nephew" Sarabi said. The realization hit me dead in the gut instantly.

"You mean like she doesn't want to get too attached?" I whispered leaning in. She looked up at me with a horrified look. I did one more quick scan and I seen Zazu returning.

"Okay I need to get to an elephant ceremony. Can you find something out before I start patrolling with all the guns?" I asked. She nodded as I started towards the steps again.

Sarabi's pov

I watched as DJ walked down and away from Priderock. I sat in place for a moment thinking about the past few months.

I don't know how everything would've turned out had he not met Sarafina that day.

'_But no time to think about that too much. I need to find __Jua_' I thought before trying to find her scent.

I really didn't want to think that it was anything too bad. But I had a feeling that I was wasting my time wishing for that.

I finally found her scent trail and it lead around to the side of Priderock. I walked down the steps and around the corner.

I found her by the edge of the large crater DJ had made when he threw those exploding things. It had now turned into a small watering hole, which was good for us because now we didn't need to travel far to get water.

"Jua?" I said. She was still for a few seconds before turning to me. I could see it in her eyes, she was hiding something.

"Can you come with me? I need someone to help me scout out today's hunting ground" I said making up an excuse. Whatever she was hiding I bet that she didn't want it revealed in front of the whole pride.

She nodded and we began our walk to the eastern hunting ground. About halfway there, she suddenly stopped walking and just looked at the ground.

"Jua" I said a little nervous. I extended my claws a little bit just in case. But when she looked up at me her face was full of fear.

"This isn't a scouting mission, is it?" she asked. I turned to her, now very confused. and shook my head as she sighed.

"Okay. Just make it fast" she said before closing her eyes and tilting her head up. My confusion now turned to shock.

"I-I didn't bring you here to kill you" I said as she opened her eyes. "Malka and Maisha are respected members of our pride. I could never look them in the eyes again if I did something like that."

"Then why'd you bring me out here?" she asked. I gestured to a tree and she nodded. Better to talk under some shade. We sat underneath it in the shade and I looked at her.

"What are you hiding?" I asked plainly. She now had tears coming down her face. She sniffled a few times before looking at me.

"I've dug myself a deep hole here, Miss Sarabi. One that I don't know how or even if I can get out of" she said. I nuzzled against her head and neck in a calming gesture.

"You know, our king has a bad habit of finding himself and others in the same kind of holes. But he also has a good ability of being able to get himself and others out of those holes" I said smiling. She giggled slightly, but still kept the frown.

"Now what is it?" I asked again. She looked up at me.

_DJ's pov_

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Aminifu" I said as me and the bull elephant leader walked away from the grazing herd. The new mothers and calves had arrived and the ceremony welcoming them had lasted about an hour.

"Thank you your majesty" he said reaching up and taking some leaves off of a tree. I still had to check on the borders and check back in on Sarabi.

"I say, isn't that queen Sarabi?" Aminifu asked pointing with his trunk. I looked to where he was pointing and seen Sarabi walking towards us with Jua next to her.

"Yes it is. Escuse me" I said politely before started to walk towards them. I met them halfway they both had concerned and fearful looks.

"What?" I asked once I got to them. Sarabi looked over at Jua who took a deep breath before nodding.

"The first time that we met. Myself and Damu the smaller male, we had never met you. But Muuaji the leader, he had heard about you before that day. I don't know how, but he had" Jua said. I just stared at her blankly. She sighed before continuing.

"I wasn't the only one they brought. When Maisha killed the one rogue, the rest forced us all out of our territory. I was just the only one they brought to the border... As a backup plan" she said looking down.

"They would've challenged you, even if you weren't protecting Maisha and Malka. But I was brought so that if you did kill them, then I was supposed to bring you out into a gorge near where they're staying. A week from the initial attack day."

"But... But you were so nice to me and you helped my sister and my nephew when they needed someone. But... But... They said that if I was even a day late or if I warned you that they'd... My daughter... Tumaini" she said starting to break down.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. I let her cry into my shoulder for a little until she stopped shaking and crying loudly.

"It's alright, you thought you were doing what would protect your daughter. I'm not going to blame someone for that. But right now I need you to tell me some things. The truth now" I said. she nodded and looked at me with watery eyes.

"I need to know where they have your pride staying at, how many rogues are left and who I need to get to trust me, so I can get the pride out of there quietly and quickly" I said.

"The- they're about two miles away from your lands, the way the rogue ran. In a cave. Um there's two rogues left Vurugu and Damu. And you'll want to find our mother Maya, she has fur like ours but blue eyes. My daughter, she has brown fur and green eyes... Like her father" she said starting to cry again.

I kneeled down, put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she looked me in the eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will make sure that your daughter is one of the first ones I get to safety. You have my word" I said putting a hand over my heart. She smiled before breathing heavily. She nuzzled my head and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you" she kept whispering. I nodded, letting her nuzzle me for a little more before I pulled away. I turned in the direction of my truck and began walking away.

"No, I don't want anyone following me. Sarafina, the cubs everyone stays in the Pridelands. In fact keep this between the three of us as long as you can" I said already knowing what Sarabi was about to say.

I then began full on running towards the truck. This time I ain't going up against rogues with just a crossbow and a pistol.

'_Plus punching a lion with my bare hands probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done'_ I thought looking down at my slightly shaking hand. It was at least fractured.

'Though _not the dumbest neither_' I thought laughing at some memories that came back.

I arrived at the truck in record time and opened the back door. I set my crossbow in the bed before getting out the rifles.

The 30.06 was the only rifle with a scope, so I'm taking that. Automatic seems like some over kill.

"I'll make these guys pay" I kept muttering to myself. Heh if Derek was here, he'd say something like 'always gotta play the hero'.

_T__imeskip_

I looked down at the paw prints leading outside my territory. I'm just lucky that there had been no rain for the past few days.

I made sure that there was a round in the chamber before I started tracking the lion. I had the 30.06, my pistol, my machete and my knives.

As I tracked I found other signs as well. like brown fur stuck on a dead tree branch and a gazelle carcass that was now just bones.

Once I got nearing the two miles away from my territory, I started to slow down. I hid behind a hill and crawled until I at the top.

It felt good to do stuff that I was trained to do again. I held the rifle up and scanned the valley. Nothing. Nothing. A flash a brown. Nothing. Wait what.

I looked back to the area where I seen the flash and looked over the area. It was a medium sized cave entrance in the side of big hill.

In front of the entrance was a lion. He had the same coloured fur as the leader, but he wasn't the one that was with him. He was slightly more muscular.

I watched as he stood outside of the cave. Suddenly a cub ran outside, but stopped immediately seeing him.

A lioness than ran out after her and looked like she apologized. She then picked the cub up and brought her back inside.

I recognized the description of her and knew it was Maisha and Jua's mother, Maya. I looked over to the right and seen a group of lionesses being escorted by the male... Um Damu.

They had a few hares, but that was it. Not much in the Outlands I guess. I watched as they approached the other male.

The two males talked as the lionesses took two of the hares inside. There looked like there was maybe six females outside and however many inside.

They were too far away for a sniper shot. Plus if I shoot one then the other retreats inside and gets himself a bunch of hostages.

I sighed before looking around. The only way that I could get close enough with cover was upwind.

So they would smell me long before I could get in range. Plus Duma knows my scent probably by now.

I took a look around while sighing. I took another look at the cave and the hill surrounding it.

I had ran far enough that the stone and gorges were beginning to be replaced by green grass and soft dirt. Which was exactly what the hill was made of.

I smiled before moving around so I would not be scented. I moved silently and quietly until I was behind the hill.

For a second I wondered if I could do an _Assassin's Creed _attack from above. But decided against it. I put my gun and machete against the side of the hill before unsheathing my ka-bar.

I gave the dirt a couple silent stabs before I smiled and looked up at the sun. It was probably round noon-ish. Sooner or later someone, Sarafina more than likely will begun to worry.

"Sorry, but this is the only way" I said quietly before I took our my other knife and began to silently dig the dirt.

_timeskip_

'_Jesus'_ I thought to myself self as I looked the tunnel over. It was about twenty five feet long. But every five feet that I dug I had to stop scoop out all the dirt and widen it enough so I could get the lionesses out.

I was now only inches from getting inside. I carved out a small hole and looked inside. The dirt was harder here, more like a clay or rock but it was still soft, so the dirt didn't collapse and give me away.

Inside was seven lionesses and... Four cubs all female just entering their teen years. I looked for the males and I seen them asleep at the entrance. Probably guarding it, from me or the lionesses I don't know.

Slowly I began to chip away at the last of the dirt. Once the hole was big enough, I entered the room.

Everyone was asleep, I had to silently wake up the lionesses. I knew that if I just straight up killed the males, then the female would either attack me being I was a human or they would take the cubs and scatter.

"Sorry" I said quietly before placing my hand over a lioness's jaws. Just so she couldn't open her mouth, both to scream or bite me.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped up. We danced around, mostly me dodging claws as she let out muffled screams. But I didn't loosen my grip.

Soon enough we had made enough noise that all the females were awake. The males were still asleep, but the females were wide awake. Some snarling at me.

I put my finger over my mouth and gestured for them all to be quiet. I did the same for the female that I was holding.

"No biting" I said before releasing her. She quickly ran to the side. Immediately I put my hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture.

They all looked at me with confused faces. I then pointed at Maya, who looked just as confused.

"You're Maya, right? I asked quietly. She nodded before looking back at the sleeping cub at her side. She then side stepped, so she was in front of her.

"My name is DJ. Jua sent me" I said keeping an eye on the males. She looked skeptical, but the cub next to her, who I recognized as Tumaini face lit up.

"Maisha is one of the top huntress in the pride. She is responsible, caring and a little strict. But only when she is protecting Malka and others that she loves."

"Jua is slightly the same but she is more the fun loving aunt then the responsible one. And Malka you take your eyes off him for three seconds, he's two miles away exploring" I finished.

She looked like she was about to cry. But she nodded before she turned to the rest of her pride sisters.

"This is a good man. None of them would act that way if they weren't safe. He's here to help us" she said. The others slightly relaxed, but still kept their guard up.

I gestured for everyone to follow me. Some grabbed the cubs in their mouths. We got to the hole and I crouched down and held a finger up.

"Maya, me and you go first I need to get something. Once I get back I'll send everyone else through" I said. She nodded, Tumaini in her mouth.

I let her crawl through first just to make sure it was large enough to fit a lioness. Once we were out on the other side, I grabbed my rifle. Only to be met with fur in my face.

"We prayed. Every night for almost two months before we would sleep. We would pray to the great kings of the past for someone to come and rescue us. Until tonight, we had almost given up hope. Thank you" she said barely above a whisper.

I smiled and nuzzled her back like a lion would before I stopped and went back to go through the hole. I untied one of my boots and unloaded the rifle. I then tied the gun to my shoelace and crawled back through.

Once through I loaded the gun quietly. I then nodded at the lionesses. They nodded back before they started to crawl through.

I made sure that the ones carrying cubs went first. All the while keeping an eye on the still sleeping rogues. Be honest I probably could've walked them right out the entrance, these guys are so heavy sleepers.

But this was way safer. Before the last one went out I stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"Make sure the cubs stay away from the hole. I'm gonna make sure that these guys don't kill anyone ever again. Cubs or adults" I said. She nodded before looking at the two males one last time with a disgusted face.

I looked at the two lions before I walked towards them. This time I didn't play around this time and just put the rifle to Vurugu's temple and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out through the cave. Duma jumped up, but before he could know what was happening, I kicked him in the gut and brought my knee up under his chin.

He fell backwards on his back and I quickly loaded another round and put the barrel in the same spot as the other one.

"Remember me?" I asked as he roared and tried to lunge. I fired and his body dropped immediately. I took another look at Vurugu and made sure he was dead before going back to the hole and crawling through it.

"Okay ladies, I know you're all tired but it's probably best if we make it back to my lands. This place is teeming with hyenas. Believe me, I know" I said. They all nodded and muttered 'thanks' to me again before we began the trek home.

_timeskip_

'_Okay. So in a perfect world no one has said anything and I can make something up_' I thought as we reached to bottom of Priderock.

"I still can't believe that you let him go alone" I heard Sarafina said obviously angry and worried. Or not.

"It was a direct order from the king of the Pridelands" I heard Sarabi say back as me and the others walked up the steps. "Plus have faith in DJ, he will return."

"Who doesn't have faith in me?" I asked jokingly entering the cave with my hands up, Maya and Tumaini right behind me. Immediately Maisha and Jua ran to their mother and daughter.

Sarafina nuzzled me as did Amani and Neema. I smiled before going over to my blanket. But was interrupted by Jua nuzzling my back.

"Thank you DJ. My family and pride is my life" she said nuzzling me. I smiled, turning around and hugged her. I then looked around at the pride.

If Jua and Maisha's pride decides to stay then we'll have a pride at around twenty-seven. But it's their decision, I won't force them to stay if they don't want to. Some of my pride, like Zira and Nuka were sleeping peacefully already.

And the others were just starting to find their spots and lay down. I laid down and put my head against Sarafina's stomach as she curled her body around my head.

"I'm glad you're safe" she said. I just smiled and closed my eyes. After a few minutes of vibrations and purrs, I felt sleep take me.

I woke up to slight nudging. I opened my eyes and seen the last lion I expected to see. Zira.

"Zira? Is something wrong?" I asked sitting up as fast as I could without waking Sarafina and Nala. She shook her head.

"Uh no. But I uh, I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked. Okay now I was really confused. Zira and talk did not belong in the same sentence.

"Uh yeah sure" I said still kinda uneasy. She nodded before picking up Nuka gently and walked out of the den. I was about to follow until I looked down at my pistol.

I grabbed it and thought for a moment before shaking my head, setting it back down. Why the hell was I thinking about bringing it. Zira did let her emotions run wild every now and then but she wouldn't harm me.

I walked out and found her sitting at the side of the den. She had Nuka in her front paws keeping him warm. I walked over next to her and leaned against the wall.

"So um Sarabi told us the story of what happened and what Jua was supposed to do" she said as I nodded.

"Well I was just wondering. How did forgive her so fast? I mean she was supposed to kill you or at the very least lead you to your death" she said. I shrugged.

"I dunno, just who I am I guess. Back in America, I had a lot of people who used to try and kill me when they were drunk. Then the next morning it was all apologies and gifts to make up" I said before looking at her and laughing slightly.

"Some foster parents, huh?" I said. She looked at me with a horrified look. I just tried to laugh it off, but eventually images started to flash back to me. I pulled a cigar out of my pocket before lighting it up with the almost empty lighter.

"My parents weren't so great either. They raised me to be vicious and heartless" she said. I was shocked. Both at that statement and that she was opening up to me.

"I didn't even really get a childhood. I was taught to hunt by my mom at a young age, younger than someone should be. And when that wasn't going on I was being trained to fight from my dad. On days that they thought I was slacking... They would discipline me. Finally when I was a teenager I ran away and headed south" she said.

"After a few weeks, I found a lion. His name was Taka, but I fear that he is long dead" she said. That name clicked inside my head. Suddenly it came to me when I remremembered what Sarabi yelled at Scar.

"Wait Scar?" I asked. She nodded before looking at the stars.

"Yes but this was before he was Scar. Back when he was Taka. He was strong, fearless, and he would always put himself in front of the danger" she said smiling.

"Sure he was always jealous of Mufasa and their father, Ahadi's relationship and Mufasa's title. But he was never a murderer. At least not that I know" she added

I looked at her with a dumbfounded look before sniffing the cigar making sure the poachers didn't cut it with pot. Either way I put it out.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked down and gave Nuka's head a lick before looking back up at me.

"My father was persistent. He tracked me down, but Scar was the first to meet him in the Outlands. I'm not sure what they talked about, because I was too far away but I seen what happened."

"My father tried to kill him, but Scar countered and they fought for a while. Then I seen a blue snake crawl up and bite Scar on the leg."

"My father took that chance and slashed him across his face. Which gave him his Scar. He destroyed them both with his roar of the elders. But the venom, it changed him."

"A few days later he returned from a mission with the lion guard. But he was the only one to return. He said that the guard had been destroyed by enemies of the guard."

I hummed before nodding my head. That was an interesting story, but she couldn't have just brought me out here for that.

"Why'd you come inside and help me when Nuka was being born? I thought you hated me?" she asked before I could ask my question.

"I don't hate you, Zira. Sure when I first got here, I thought you were a little rude. But I never hated you" I said.

"And for the birth thing, that's what you do in a pride. You help other out. And it ain't gonna stop once Simba becomes king" I said. she smiled but then Nuka yawned and triggered a chain reaction.

"Well if that's all you wanted to talk about, then I'm gonna head back to bed" I said after yawning. After a few seconds she nodded. I nodded back and walked back inside.

_Third person view__/ The next night_

The trio of hyenas walked into the large cave. None of them wanted to tell their leader what they had just seen what remained for their allies.

"Well do they know the plan?" a voice called out. Scar then limped out of the shadows. When the explosion happened, he didn't get out of range fast enough and a sharp piece of rock caught him and got embedded in his back left leg.

"Uh, well not exactly" Banzai said shrinking back. Scar narrowed his eyes. Two weeks ago he had met a pair of rogues. They said they were looking for a lioness and a cub.

A hyena that was with Scar, stepped forwards and told them that they had chased a lioness and a cub to the Pridelands.

Scar then devised a plan. He told the rogues about the human and how it would be in everyone's best interest if he was dead.

"I don't like that tone Banzai" he said in a menacing tone. Banzai gulped before backing behind Shenzi, who just rolled her eyes.

Scar hadn't been the nicest lion to talk with ever since Shenzi told him the size of his cub. A hyena made a comment about his son being scrawny thinking that Scar didn't hear him. No one ever saw that hyena again.

"The lions are dead. Two in the cave looked like they were shot with his gun thing. And I guess Muuaji was killed when they made contact" Shenzi said. Scar however just smiled.

"You don't seem as mad as I thought you would be" Shenzi said confused. Scar looked at the Pridelands through a hole in the cave, at least five miles away.

"Well we were going to kill them anyway. I'm not raising any brats that aren't mine. Plus the only thing that human is doing is adding to my pride."

"How much longer until your clan is ready to move" he asked. Shenzi looked at Banzai and Ed who shrugged at her.

"Well we got the numbers but they still need training to match lions. Another two months I'd sa-" "Make it one. I don't want to risk Simba and the other cubs to be able to defend themselves too much" Scar said interrupting.

Shenzi growled under her breath but nodded. She didn't want her clan to be put in danger if they were unprepared for combat.

But then she remembered the reason she was still with Scar and his insane plans.

The human.

**See how I changed Scar's back story from the lion guard. I just didn't really like the fact he got his scar from a snake, but I did like the venom idea.**


	14. He's Back

DJ's pov/ one month later. **dun dun dun**

"So Simba you excited?" I asked nudging him on the shoulder. We were sitting around the bottom of Priderock relaxing for the morning. It was a special morning.

Nuka had grown up to the point he was walking and talking now. He had his mother's red eyes. He was a little confused the first time he seen me, But he got use to it eventually.

Jua and Maisha's pride had decided to stay in the Pridelands for now. I knew most of them were scared without having a full grown male lion around them. And those that were scared, felt safe around me.

Plus Chumvi and Tumaini were starting to get along great.

"I sure am" Simba said happily as he and Nala were play fighting. It had matured as they did and turned into more of a fight then wresting.

Simba's mane was started to come in as well, making a mop of red fur on his head. As did the same with the other cubs. Nala grown more slender, so much that I've caught Simba sneaking a few looks. 'Just friends' my ass.

"What's today?" Malka asked confused from the sidelines as Simba and Nala rolled on the ground. Sarabi just chuckled before raising her head.

"Today is the day that Simba must complete some trials. He has to patrol the borders with DJ following him. He has to settle any disputes they come across and DJ is going to throw a few scenarios at him. Hard ones" she said.

"Wait, what?" Simba said loosing focus for a second. Nala took that opportunity and pinned him.

We all laughed at him as Nala celebrated like she normally did with a 'pinned ya'. He groaned and got up shaking his fur to get the dirt out.

"Yep I've been discussing scenarios with your mom the last few weeks. Get the right answers and you can take over as king in another year" I said. However his face didn't go into the big smile that I expected it to.

"And if I don't?" he asked. I stuttered for a few seconds before looking over at Sarabi.

"Well if that happens then you need to wait another few months before we do it again. During that time you'll have to take more royal lessons from me" she said.

"But hey don't worry. You'll ace it" I said. He looked over at me with confusion.

" 'Ace it' ?" he asked. I just waved it off and he laughed.

"Sometime we need to sit down and go through what you humans use for sayings" Sarafina said from behind me.

"Well I hate to break this up, but we need to go" I said getting to my feet. But Malka, Chumvi, Tojo cut me and Simba off.

"Can we come?" Tojo asked. I looked over at Sarabi who smiled.

"It actually would be nice for them to go as well. Just incase Simba ever has to leave the Pridelands, it'll be good for at least one of them know what to do" she said. I nodded. It makes sense.

"How about us?" Nala asked excitedly. But Tama and Kula groaned like they really didn't want to go.

"Ah you have your hunting lessons this morning" I said as Sarafina and Maisha nodded.

"Plus Nala normally lionesses can't go on these. Believe me I would've liked to go with Mufasa when he and Ahadi did theirs" she said.

Nala groaned in disappointment. But I smiled as a plan formed in my head.

"Ah I don't know Sarabi, I think that certain lionesses can be allowed to come on this" I said as she and a few of the others looked at me with confused looks. Nala however looked at me with an excited look.

"Like the king's future queen" I said as Nala's face dropped and blushed as did Simba's. Now Sarabi smiled at me, knowing what I was doing.

"But Simba hasn't decided who that'll be yet... Have you?" I said looking at him. He just stared at me for a few seconds still blushing madly.

"Shut up" he said quickly walking away towards the borders.

"What? What did I say?" I laughed following him as did the others. I heard Nala say something behind me. I didn't hear it all, but I heard my name.

"What was that?" I asked turning around. Nala was about to say something but Sarafina put a paw on her mouth.

"Nothing" she said quickly. Normally I would've pried, but I didn't have time if we need to get this trial started.

_timeskip_

"Remember, anything you see can is never nothing. A broken twig can mean a trespasser, or it can just be a prey animal" I said as we walked along the southern border.

"But how will I know which is which?" Simba asked looking down at the ground. I smiled before patting his back.

"That is when you need to trust your subjects and your royal majordomo. With their trust in you and eyes in the sky, nothing will get past you" I said.

He nodded before we continued to walk along the border. Suddenly there was a commotion in front of us.

"Oh go get 'em boy" I said slightly pushing him towards the fight. He smiled before running towards a leopard and a cheetah arguing with each other.

_timeskip_

Simba cheered as everyone congratulated him. He had settled the dispute fairly nicely and he had aced the scenarios I threw at him.

The argument had taken a little longer than it normally would've. Taking the rest of the patrols into the night. But Simba was still learning. A little more practice he'll get there.

"Well nicely done" I said as we walked towards Priderock. "Now in a year, I can take my vacation from the royal duties and finally relax."

Everyone laughed as we passed the feeding spot near Priderock. The grass was matted down and the grass was stained with blood as usual.

I stopped suddenly making Malka and Chumvi run into my back. The bones were gone. Not just for today, but the ones that were from yesterday and the day before that were gone as well.

"What?" Malka asked a little angry. I just stayed silent looking at the site. I know that it wasn't a huge thing, there was scavengers in the Pridelands. But something in my gut was turning.

"Something ain't right" I said looking around. I also figured that the lionesses would've waited up for us to return.

"What?" Simba asked. I just shrugged loading a bolt in my crossbow.

"I don't know. But you deal with the stuff I have, you learn to trust your gut feelings. Just incase let's go around the back of Priderock" I said.

"Best case scenario, we scare the heck outta your moms" I added making them laugh slightly.

We crept to the back of Priderock, staying as low and silent as we could. I couldn't explain it, but my gut felt like it was screaming.

At the back of Priderock there is a path. It works it's way around past Scar's old den and to the platform the main den is on.

I peaked over the edge before nodding at the cubs. Coast was clear, so I hoisted them up before pulling myself up as well.

We walked into den and looked around. But it was too dark to see anything well me anyway.

"Hello!?" I called out into the darkness. No response.

"Do you guys see anything?" I asked knowing they had night vision. The all just stood still looking into the darkness.

"I don't get it" Simba said. "They're in here and looking back at us. But I don't know why they won't answer."

"Why would they not-" Fear washed over me as I unclipped my knife.

"Well well well. What took you so long?" I asked. A snarl erupted behind us immediately. I turned and slashed at the hyena that tried to jump at me.

"Look for a hyena. Female, big. She's mine!" I yelled turning on my heels. However all I seen was Malka, Chumvi, Tojo backing up.

"Guys?" I asked turning around and looking into the darkness.

"DJ...There's a lot of them. A lot" Tojo said backing up. I trained the crossbow into the dark. But I noticed that Simba wasn't backing up.

"Simba, come on. I can't see anything. We need to get into the moonlight" I said grabbing his fur and backing up. After a few tugs, he started to move back. But it's probably only because the laughing started.

We got out to the platform and immediately and horde of hyenas came outside. I counted at least twenty. But the fact that the lionesses weren't attacking them from behind means that there was more keeping them back.

I looked up and paused. Scar and Shenzi were sitting up at the top of Priderock, looking down at us. I raised my crossbow and aimed for Scar.

"I wouldn't!" Shenzi yelled down. "Kill one of us and the rest will charge and won't stop until your all dead. And are you really going to risk the lives of them for revenge?"

"So why are we still alive?" I questioned. She smiled looking directly at me. I knew that Simba and the others could take on one, maybe two hyenas at the size they are now. But not a whole army.

"Because I want to kill you!" she yelled before disappearing from the edge. Scar still stayed where he was. Coward.

Suddenly a roar erupted from the cave. Sarabi came out and battered a few hyenas away.

But a few more hyenas came out from behind and started attacking her.

"RUN!" she yelled as she battered the hyenas off her. I heard roars from inside the cave so I knew that everyone was helping out. But I figured that there was a lot more hyenas than there was us. So I knew it was the best option we had if we wanted to survive.

"Go!" I commanded pushing the cubs past the distracted hyenas. Simba was a little harder to move as he watched his mom fighting the hyenas.

"HEY, come on!" I yelled grabbing his ear. He finally seemed to snap out of his trance. I pushed him roughly towards the stairs.

I stopped at the top of the stairs before looking back at Scar. He was smiling wildly, like he had won.

I copied his smile before lifting my crossbow and doing a quick shot. Since it wasn't as fast as a bullet, he was able to get out of the way for a head shot. But my bolt still embedded itself into his right shoulder.

"HA!" I yelled before running down the steps. The cubs were still at the bottom of the steps. But they immediately ran once I got down.

I turned and seen an army of hyenas running towards us. I sweared and ran after the cubs. Because of the moonlight I was able to see where I was going fairly well.

I heard laughter coming from all around us. There was more than what was in Priderock. A lot more.

I seen that the cubs had stopped running. Getting to where they were, I seen we were at the river where me and Simba had escaped from the hyenas before.

'_Same river, different spot_' I thought seeing that this spot was only about a hundred feet to the water. The laughter behind us reminded me that we needed to do something.

I looked to the left and seen a tree with vines on it. I smiled before using my bowie and cut a vine out of the tree. The piece was about twenty feet long and pretty healthy. Good.

"Alright, grab on" I said as I tied it around my waist. They all looked at each other before grabbing a section with their jaws.

"Okay on three, we jump!" I yell as the hyenas started to come closer. They were now only twenty feet away.

"Uh you mean into the raging, rocky waters?" Malka asked through the vine. Tojo then shook his head his birds flying above him just in case.

"Thank you, but no thank you" he said. I then pointed back at the approaching hyenas.

"Well there's always option B" I said before stabbing a jumping hyena with my bowie. I quickly shouldered my crossbow as I turned and emptied my pistol into the crowd of hyenas.

Some ducked and jumped to the side to avoid the bullets. But the ones that couldn't either got hit with a head shots or in the chests.

"Three!" I yelled as the cubs all jumped me following them. We crashed into the water and I immediately felt some of the cubs cling onto me like I was their mothers.

_Third person view_

The pride sat in the den guarded by the hyenas, so they couldn't assist in helping DJ or the others. The hyenas had caught them off guard and unprepared after the afternoon hunt. And they had captured Zazu, who was with the pride taking a break.

Normally DJ and the other cubs would've been back a few times during the day. But because that this was a training day for Simba, they stayed out all day.

Sarabi groaned as she was laid down by Sarafina and Neema. They all had minor wounds from distracting the hyenas. Sarabi had been injured the most, but nothing that would be life threatening.

Suddenly a loud pain-filled roar erupted from outside the cave. Scar limped into view. He had just ripped out DJ's bolt out of his shoulder.

He looked around at the pride and smiled despite his pain. Suddenly a hyena ran up to him and whispered into his ear. Once he was done, Scar faced the pride.

"It seems your king has run off. And being that I chased him out by the laws of the first king, I am now king" he said.

"Well technically, since the hyenas ran them off and you just stayed up away from the danger, they would be king" Sarabi said already annoyed by Scar's tone.

"And they pass it to me, which means I am king!" he said angrily taking a step towards Sarabi. Sarafina put herself in between the two and snarled at Scar.

Not wanting to loose any females, Scar let Sarabi's comment slide. He jumped up onto the ledge that the royal family used and seemed to take his time laying down.

"Now as my first act of king. If DJ, Simba, Tojo, Chumvi or that other male cub are to return to the Pridelands, they are to be killed on sight" he said as the hyenas laughed and chuckled while the lionesses paled.

"Second hyenas are to be treated with respect. I am the first king to have brought the two species together" Scar said as the lionesses rolled their eyes. Did he really think that he was doing something good?

"And finally every good king needs a queen" he said looking at the pride.

"Pass" Sarabi said as Sarafina gagged and the others started doing 'not it'. All the while the lionesses from Maisha's pride stood still not knowing what to do. A roar from Scar silenced them.

"Enough! I already have a queen in mind. Zira?" he said as every eye shot to Zira. She picked up Nuka, who everyone in the pride had just realized had been left alone and uninjured.

She walked through the crowd as everyone shot her dirty looks. But when she passed Sarabi and Sarafina, she looked up slightly. Just enough so they could see the slight regret in her eyes.

She walked next to Scar and sat down. She then set down Nuka, who looked up at the lion in fear.

"Hmm, Shenzi was right. He is a little small, isn't he?" Scar said running his paw and claws along the back of the cub.

"H-he'll grown. He's only a month old, Scar" Zira said fearing for her son's life. Scar seemed pleased with that answer, but still looked at the cub with slight disgust.

"If he doesn't grow to my expectations in a few months, we'll try for another heir" he said. Nuka retreated back underneath his mom and hid behind her legs. Scar looked out at the pride again.

"And also the den will now only be for the royal family and my close friends. Everyone else is to sleep inside my old den" Scar said.

Already having a tiring day, the lionesses didn't argue and began to help each other out of the den. Sarafina taking DJ's blanket and Nala took his backpack

Back at the river.

DJ took a deep gasp of air as he hoisted his upper body onto the hard bank of the river. Malka and Tojo latched onto his back and shoulders.

"Well... That was a challenge and a half to do in jeans" he said reaching into the water and pulling up Simba and Chumvi. They still had the vine in their mouths. But they both had terrified looks.

Once he pulled them up onto the bank. He pulled himself up as well. They were in a huge carved out part of the gorge wall with a good sized overhang. So the chances of being spotted were slim.

They went over so they were under the overhang. DJ still giving the two lions a piggyback ride. Once they were out of sight of anything up top, Simba and Chumvi collapse from exhaustion.

"And that boys, is why I always worked out every night before bed" DJ said dropping his crossbow and machete. However, the two lions didn't get off.

"You two can let go of me now" he said looking back. The two lions sheepishly smiled before retracting their claws and climbing off the human's back.

"Oh, where are we?" Chumvi asked shaking his mane after he caught his breath. DJ looked up the canyon, back up river and seen a familiar tree.

"Well if that's the right tree I'm thinking of. Then we are about a quarter mile outside the Pridelands" he said pointing to an overhanging tree.

"So now what?" Tojo asked as his two birds came down and landed on his head. Both were happy, finally finding their friend.

"Ah I don't know... Wait here, I'm gonna go find Sarabi and ask her" DJ said walking to the wall. There was no way to get up other than climbing, so he knew that the cubs would be safe.

"DJ wait I wanna help!" Simba yelled running after his guardian. DJ sighed before turning around.

"You can't get up there" he said gesturing to the height of the wall.

"Yes I can" Simba argued. "I passed those trials today, you know I can do these kinds of things" he said.

"I know you passed and I know that you will make a great leader. But that's why I need you to stay here" DJ said getting down to Simba's level.

"What?" the prince asked confused. DJ sighed before putting a hand on his head and looked him in the eyes.

"Scar probably has every hyena looking for us. That means I need to get in and get out. It'll be easier for me to do that without worrying about you" he said.

"No I want-" "I need you to stay here incase I die!" DJ interrupted shocking Simba and the others.

"...If I die, I need you to take these guys and run. Find somewhere where you guys can grow. And then face Scar, take back your father's lands" he said as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"B-but you won't die. You're DJ" Simba said as tears welled up in his eyes as well. DJ just nodded before going over to the wall.

"Let's hope" he said before beginning the climb with nothing but two knives and an empty pistol.

_Back at Priderock_

The pride huddled in the back of Scar's old den. Most were terrified of their new hyena loving king. But mostly, they were trying to get away from the two hyenas guarding the entrance.

Sarafina watched in pain as her daughter tossed and turned on DJ's blanket, trying to fall asleep. It occurred to her after half an hour of this, that the blanket wasn't the only thing that helped Nala sleep.

"Mom, when are DJ and Simba coming back?" she asked finally sitting up. Sarafina looked down at her daughter with sadness.

"Well um dear the thing is..." she said starting but she didn't know what to tell her daughter. Hell she didn't even know what happened after the group left Priderock.

"They ain't coming back, kid" one of the hyenas said annoyed at the cubs constant rolling around. "They ran away and left you like the cowards they are."

"Nala, that's not true! They don't know what there talking about" Sarafina snarled. But the other hyena joined in.

"What? It's true. He had his fun for nearly a year and his pick of females. But when someone else stronger comes along, he runs" he said.

Soon the cave erupted in a argument. The hyenas only yelled, knowing that Scar didn't want any harm to come to any of the lionesses. And the lionesses only yelled because they were too injured to fight.

"I want DJ and Simba back!" Nala cried out silencing everyone.

"Well they ain't comin-" the hyena's sentence was replaced by a wet gurgling sound as his throat was cut from behind.

His body dropped and revealed DJ standing there. His face was covered in mud that had the pattern of lines going across his face.

"Oh shit" the other hyena tried to run, only to get tackled by DJ. He quickly covered his mouth and stabbed him in the neck as well.

"Someone call?" he said walking into the cave and immediately got nuzzled by Sarafina, Amani and Neema.

He smiled and nuzzled back before looking over everyone, making sure they were okay.

"Okay so what's the plan?" he asked as everyone looked around. There was no way they could face Scar and his army with there wounds.

And it was too dangerous to keep Simba and the others close to the Pridelands until they all healed enough to fight.

"Leave" Sarabi said plainly. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Just for a little while. Technically Simba can't challenge for the throne until about another year. So take the cubs and head east" she said. DJ pointed to the large desert to the east.

"Through that?" he asked shocked. Sarabi just nodded.

"Yes. Scar will have hyenas watching the borders to the north south and west. That'll be the last place he'll expect you to go. Leave, train the cubs and in a year, return" she said. He nodded.

"Okay" he said grabbing his backpack. He had to leave before he got caught. But Nala gripped his arm with her claws slightly digging in.

"No please, don't go" she said. DJ looked at Sarafina, who leaned into his ear.

"She's having trouble sleeping without you and Simba here" she said. DJ sighed before kneeling down and picking up the teenage cub in his arms. He then went to the entrance and pointed at the Northern Star.

"You see that star?" he asked as she nodded. "Well every night before you fall asleep, I want you to look at that star and say 'goodnight DJ' and 'goodnight Simba' and every night we'll do the same. It won't be like before, but it'll be something" he said.

She nodded before smiling and gave her friend and former king a lick on the side of his face.

"Okay I need to go before I'm caught" he said giving everyone one last hug and nuzzle before he went over to the entrance again.

"DJ! wait" Sarafina said as everyone smiled and held their breath. DJ turned and looked as Sarafina came up to him.

"Uh... Good luck and be safe" she said. He nodded and hugged her neck before running out the entrance. Sarafina turned and seen everyone was shooting her a 'really' look.

"Well I'm sorry! But I couldn't do it with you all watching" she said as everyone just continued to stare at her. She looked at the entrance again.

"Screw it" she said before running outside and into the night.

DJ walked through the grasslands. He was crouched, but was walking at a fast pace. Once he got up the cliff, he tried to get to the truck and grab a rifle. But hyenas were already guarding the truck.

'_Guess Scar thought ahead this, knew at best I had a pistol on me at all times not a rifle'_ DJ thought to himself.

After the truck he struggled and wondered whether to kill Scar or to find Sarabi. Eventually the need to know if his pride is safe outweighed the need for revenge.

Plus even if he did kill Scar and Shenzi, the hyenas wouldn't stop. And even a marine couldn't take on a hundred hyenas minimum.

Suddenly he heard rapid footsteps approaching him from behind. He dropped to one knee and turned, ready to fight a hyena or Scar. However, he only seen Sarafina running at him.

"Sarafina? I-It's me, DJ!" he said frantically as the lioness came charging at him. She tackled him and the two rolled down the hill. When they landed, she was on top of him this time.

She then did the thing that she wanted to do, ever since he first told them about it. She kissed him.

DJ froze when he felt her lips on his. His entire body started to feel like he was going to explode. Everything made so much sense now.

The jolts whenever he looked into her eyes, the blushes whenever she nuzzled him. He was I love with Sarafina.

Sarafina was starting to get worried. Back when Kasi was always asking questions about his life and he told them about kissing. She always thought that it would be more then this.

Suddenly DJ put a hand around her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. He then started kissing back.

'_That's more like it'_ she thought celebrating to herself. When they finally stopped for air, they both started laughing and chuckling. Sarafina then rested her head on her new mate's chest.

"Oh no" she said however once she did. DJ looked over and seen a hyena standing there with a shocked expression.

"I-I found him! The huma-" he was cut off as DJ threw his knife into his throat. But it was too late. He heard other hyenas coming for him.

"Well, we should definitely continue this later" he said getting up and retrieving the knife. He and Sarafina nuzzled and he hugged her neck.

"Until then, you should get outta here" she said hiding behind some rocks. She knew that if Scar were to see her near DJ she would be killed. Or worse, Nala would be killed.

DJ knowing this too, waved his hands in the air and ran away from Sarafina, drawing the hyenas away from her.

The hyenas being lower class members didn't find it strange and just chased him. None of them noticing the paw prints on the ground.

DJ ran to the cliff again and jumped off at the same spot. Though this time, it would was a lot easier, not having teenage lions clinging to him.

**sorry about the wait guys, been a lot going on right now. But it's picking up and I've finally thrown in a Sarafina and DJ moment. I know some of you have been waiting for it.**


	15. Crossing The Desert

DJ's pov

Three days. Three stinking days of sand, sand and more sand! So yeah, personally I'm a little sick of sand.

Once I had gotten back together with the cubs, I told them what Sarabi told me. At first they disagreed, not wanting to leave their moms and friends in the arms of a tyrant.

But eventually I was able to get through to them that it was what we needed to do. So come morning, I somehow got them to grab the vine again and jumped back into the water.

Since the wall being as high as it was and the river was flowing east. I knew it was our only way to get them out. We, well mostly me, swam for half an hour before the river turned and started going south.

So we filled our bellies, my canteen and anything else that could hold water. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a low rumbling sound.

I turned and seen Tojo had stopped and holding his stomach. I sighed. I don't know how long lions can go without food, but I know that it can't be much longer until they may desperately start looking for something to eat.

I looked around and seen a large rock. I smiled, heading over to it and put my hands underneath it. I lifted it and smiled again and turned to the group.

"Hey boys, lunch?" I said as they all perked up and ran over to me. But they stopped and tilted their heads.

"Where's the food?" Malka asked confused. I grabbed one of the white grubs. I popped it in my mouth and ate it while looking at them.

"Oh, that's where" Malka said looking at them with a disgusting look. I grabbed a handful of them and held them out in front of him.

"Come on guys I know it's gross but it's survival. Hopefully we'll reach green soon" I said. He closed his eyes and carefully ate the grubs out of my hand.

I divided up the rest between the other three and we were back on our journey.

"Hey wait, don't you need to eat?" Simba questioned. I shook my head.

"No. Humans can go a lot longer than lions can without food" I said. "Plus you guys needed it more. If there is one thing that I've learned, it's to always keep the animals with the biggest teeth happy."

They all laughed at that and we continued to walk the desert. But in all seriousness, I knew we needed to find something soon. My canteen was almost empty.

I seen a shadow pass over me again. God damn it, can't those vultures at least wait until we're dead?

"Buzz off!" I yelled raising my gun again but I stopped. Those weren't vultures, they were more colourful. I smiled and began running, following the birds.

"Wait what's going on?" Tojo asked running behind me. We started running up a large sand dune.

"Where's there's colourful birds, there's-" I stopped as we cleared the dune. We seen a large jungle with trees, water, animals and water.

"-There's somewhere green!" I yelled as the lions ran ahead of me and towards the jungle. I laughed and ran after them.

When I finally caught up with them, they were drinking and swimming in a small pond of water just outside of the jungle.

I dunked my head in as well. I laughed and rubbed my wet hair. Suddenly the four lions stopped and focused on something.

What I asked confused. Then I heard it, a low rumbling sound. A brown coloured ball then came rolling off a ramp shaped mound at the end of a hill.

It landed in the middle of the pond and splashed all of us. It emerged and turned out to be a warthog. He froze when he seen us.

Suddenly another ball came rolling down a different side. It was smaller and more of a tan colour. It emerged next to the still frozen warthog. The smaller ball turned out to be a meerkat.

"Well Pumba my friend, I don't often say this but I was wrong. The east slide is way slower then the west" the meerkat said not seeming to notice us. The warthog grabbed the distracted meerkat's head and showed him all of us.

"Oh..." he said before they screamed and hugged each other. I covered my ears as the lions moved in obviously hungry.

"Well Pumba ol' friend, we've lived the good life. Leaving my clan, finding this place all for our own, creating vine swinging" the meerkat said as they both welded their eyes shut.

I groaned before grabbing Simba's tail, stopping him from jumping at the two.

"Hey!" he complained turning to face me. I pointed at the two huddled prey animals.

"If they claimed this land before any other animals did, then they are the rulers of these lands. If so then by the rules of the Pridelands, we are prohibited from hurting them" I said.

"But we ain't in the Pridelands" Malka whined as his stomach growled again. I shook my head.

"The rules apply in other kingdoms as well. As it would for them if they came into ours" I said. The meerkat perked up and smiled.

"Yes, yes we are the rulers!" he said covering the warthog's mouth. "So uh, what are you doing in our lands?" he said sounding superior to us. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't push it. We were forced out of our lands and we need a place to stay for a little while, just until these guys can fight without me babysitting them" I said.

"Hey!" they said together as I smiled. The meerkat rubbed his chin before looking at the warthog. They huddled and whispered for a few minutes before he turned back to me.

"We may be able to work something out" he said getting out of the water and sitting onto a rock. I looked over at Simba who was sitting back.

"Do you want to handle negotiations?" I asked. He was still for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"I'd prefer if you did it first and then I could see it" he said. I nodded before going over to the rock, Simba following me. The others still stayed and played in the water. I sat down opposite to the meerkat.

"DJ. this is Simba, Tojo, Chumvi and Malka" I said pointing to each lion. I then extended my hand. He looked at my hand before grabbing it the best he could and shaking it.

"Timon. The big guy over there is Pumba. Now down to business. Why should we let you stay in our lands?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I said. He smiled before leaning back.

"Well, there's this pair of leopards. There a real nasty bunch. Chase them out and you can stay. And if you only hunt outside the jungle" he said. I looked back at Simba, who nodded.

"Okay, I'll take care of your problem" I said standing up and cracking my neck to the side. The warthog then pointed to the west. I nodded and started the walk.

After a few minutes of walking I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned and seen Simba coming up.

"I thought I told you to stay with the others" I said. He didn't answer and kept walking.

"You shouldn't be doing something like this without someone else with you. Besides I need to talk with you about something" he said. I smiled and nodded. He was getting better at this taking charge thing.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked as we made out way to some open fields. He was silent for a moment. This must be important.

"Why'd you leave Nala and the other cubs back in the Pridelands? I know that the lionesses were too hurt to run away, but the cubs weren't" he said. I sighed. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone brought this up.

"Ah, Simba. that was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do" I said sitting on a rock. He laid down in front of me and looked at me with a questioning stare.

"Scar treats the hyenas better than he does his own kind. I have a feeling he'll make the lionesses do all the hunting" I said.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Nala or the others?" he said slightly getting angry. I put a hand up in a calming gesture.

"It'll be a year, before we can safely return to fight. If Scar thinks that the older generation are getting too slow, he may decide to _repopulate _a new one. Whether the lionesses want to or not"I said. Simba face was confused for a few seconds before he opened his mouth in shock.

"There you go" I said getting back up and continuing west. He kept following me and we continued to walk for a few more minutes until we seen two leopards sleeping in a tree.

"So you take one and I take the other?" he asked excitedly. I shook my head and walked into the open.

"Naw, I'm too tired, hungry and thirsty today to fight" I said pushing him into some bushes. I then unsheathed my pistol and shot the branch one of the leopards was sleeping on. They both fell off in shock and surprise and seen me standing there.

"Hey leopards! Those will fetch a hefty price when I skin 'em alive and sell there skins to my other poacher friends!" I yelled pointing my gun at them. They screamed and ran away.

I smiled and put the gun away. Simba came out of the bushes and smiled at me.

"I'm guessing that is what the humans who took Nala and Sarafina said" he said. I nodded and started walking back to the small pond.

_fifteen minutes later_

"Okay your problem is taken care of" I said getting back to the pond. Tojo, Chumvi and Malka were still playing in the water like they were little cubs. Timon and Pumba were on the bank.

"That's great, you know what? You guys are alright. You can stay. But remember, hunt outside the jungle" Timon said sunbathing. I looked at what he was using and grabbed it.

"Hey that's mine!" he said. However I just ignored him and looked the thing over. It was an old can of tuna, it was empty, but it had no rust on it. And, maybe the most strangest thing about it, it expired in 1954!

"Where'd you get this?" I asked. Timon looked at me funny before pointing over his shoulder. He then began to walk over there.

"Back when me and Pumba first got here we found this place of shiny stuff. But it smelled like hyenas, so we never went inside. But luckily there was a bunch of these already outside" he said parting the tree branches.

I stood still in shock at what I seen. It was an entrance. From the look of it, it was for a military bunker.

"What is it?" Simba asked confused. I walked up to the doors, not answering his question. It was unlocked, no it was broken into. The door had been kicked in.

"Guys, does it smell like hyena?" I asked Tojo stepped forward carefully and took in a deep breath of air before shaking his head.

"It smells like hyena, but the smell is old. They haven't been here for a while" he said. I nodded but still took out my pistol.

"Stay... Why do I bother? You'll just follow me anyway" I said as they smirked. We entered the door and looked around definitely a military bunker. Rations, jerry cans, tools.

"Well I assume that you know why we won't enter a place, where we swore never to" Timon said as he and Pumba backed up.

"Understood" I said continuing forward. I then heard them running away.

"So you never answered my question" Simba said as I found an old oil lamp on a crate next to some matches. I struck one and lit up the lantern.

"It's a military bunker. I'm guessing abandoned after the second World War" I said looking around. A place like this could be useful.

"Whoa wait, man has had two wars? Malka asked in shock. I nodded still not really listening.

"So after those two wars, you guys settled any disputes you had right?" Simba asked. I stopped and shook my head.

"No we're... Actually, I got no idea what the hell we are right now" I said as I seen a desk with an old video projector in front of a white sheet.

I picked up some letters on a desk and looked at the titles. However they were written in swahili and I don't think that Simba or any of the others could read. I set them back on the desk before looking back at the projector.

I flipped the switch on the large projector and the tapes started to spin. I looked over at Simba and the others who looked dumbfounded.

"When he starts speaking can one of you translate" I asked. They looked around as if looking for someone else to be in the room.

"When who star-" Tojo started but was cut off as a video started. If I didn't explain to them a while back what videos and pictures were, they probably would've reacted differently then just jumping back in surprise.

Malka, having the most experience speaking swahili than English, stepped forwards.

An African American man was in front of a desk and started speaking quickly. However there was drowned out screams from outside, making it hard for even me to hear him.

He spoke for about a minute before a loud bang was heard. He screamed as the camera was knocked over. The screen then turned to white. I looked over at Malka, who shook his head.

"Sorry he was talking too quick and the screams were too loud. But I was able to make out 'new species' and 'modified weapon'. Whatever that means" he said. I sighed.

"It's alright. Looks like the army left most of their weapons here" I said picking up a bullet. "But most of the bullets have taken a hit by the years" I said walking back to the doors. I'll be back to inspect and sort through them later.

"Okay, let's go boys" I said smiling. "Time to start your training."

_Third person view/Back in the Pridelands_

Rafiki watched as the pride of lionesses once again surrendered their meal to the hyenas. Even though they were injured, Scar still ordered the least injured ones to hunt for the hyenas.

He slightly groaned and jumped to a higher branch of his tree. He looked over the Pridelands and the great desert beyond.

"Oh Mufasa, I know that DJ and the cubs will return in the future. But I wonder if there will be a pride to return to" he said talking to both himself and the sky.

The wind picked up and blew a fruit off of the tree. It landed on the ground and rolled away a few feet. Rafiki cocked his head to the side and jumped down. He reached for the fruit to pick it up, but the wind blew it out of his reach.

He tried again only to get the same result. He growled before turning away and humming, slowly making his way over to the fruit.

With a scream, he jumped at the fruit, but the wind pushed it out of his reach. He started screeching and chasing it trying to whack it with his staff.

He was so focused on chasing it, he didn't even notice that he ran into a cave. The cave's entrance had been covered with vines a long time ago, longer than even DJ had been inside the Pridelands.

The fruit finally stopped moving, but Rafiki still gave it a smack with his staff. He cheered before seeing where he was.

"The Lion Guard lair?" he said in shock before looking down at the fruit.

'_Why did Mufasa bring me here_' he questioned himself looking around the lair. He had only been inside a few times in his lifetime. The first being when his mentor brought him here when he was still a young protégé.

'_Hmm, never been in this area_' he thought walking past the paintings of Scar's Lion Guard. And what he saw froze him in his tracks.

"Kings of the Past" he said in shock at the paintings.


	16. Change Of Plans

Third person view/Three months later

It had only been three months since DJ and the male cubs left the Pridelands and yet everyone was already wishing it had been a year.

The lionesses were still forced to cram into Scar's old den and do all the hunting for their king and the hyenas. They were only able to eat what they could before the hyenas came running. And even then it was only ever enough to survive.

Nuka still hadn't grown to Scar's expectations and he made that very clear to the young cub. He never called him son, never nuzzled him, never praised him.

Because of that Zira hadn't left Nuka alone once in fear that the hyenas would kill him. She often thought that maybe she should've sent him off with DJ. But then she worried that if he knew that Nuka was Scar's son, then maybe she shouldn't see him again.

Safe to say, the animals of the Pridelands hadn't been happy with their human king's sudden departure either. Most demanded for Scar to step down and in retaliation, Scar made the lionesses only hunt those prey animals for weeks.

It got so bad that three of the major zebra, wildebeest and gazelle herds had already left the Pridelands. However since Scar almost never left the ledge that the royal family uses, he didn't seem to think anything was wrong.

Right now, it was late in the evening. Even though the lands were starting to loose their vegetation, the sunsets were still as beautiful as ever.

Nala had done what DJ told her to do and said goodnight to the star every night. And when she did, she kept swearing that she could feel Simba and DJ say it back. Everyone else thought she just missed them badly, but didn't feel like saying anything.

The teenage lionesses had all passed their solo hunts a few months ago. Sarafina and Sarabi had figured that with the herds disappearing the way they were it would be better for them to do it sooner.

Scar had kept Zazu alive, but had imprisoned the bird inside a rib cage of a zebra. He mostly used the Royal majordomo as a singing bird.

The lionesses walked past their old den and towards their forced den. Their wounds had healed enough that they could hold their own against a small group of hyenas. But not against Scar's entire army. They'd wait for males to return for that.

Suddenly they stopped as they heard yelling and screaming coming from the main den.

Since there wasn't any hyenas outside the entrance at this time. Sarabi walked forwards and peaked her head inside out of curiosity.

Inside was Scar, Zira and Nuka. Zira had her body over Nuka's and Scar was baring his teeth at her.

"He still has not grown!" Scar yelled not noticing Sarabi. Zira was angry but wasn't snarling just yet.

"I don't care, you're not killing my son!" she said back. Scar narrowed his eyes at his queen before circling her.

"What is wrong with you anyway? You were the one who always said you only wanted strong children. And yet here you are protecting a weakling" he said as Zira watched Scar circling her but kept her body over Nuka's. It was then that Sarabi had seen that Shenzi, Ed and Banzai were also in the cave and were circling from the shadows.

"He isn't weak, he is strong. Or at least he would be if you weren't destroying the Pridelands unlike DJ or Mufasa!" she yelled back. Scar flinched before he jumped at her.

She avoided his swipe but Shenzi bit her back leg, making her turn to swipe at the hyena. Scar took advantage of the distraction. He backhanded her, hard. She went flying into the wall.

Scar then turned his attention to a defenseless Nuka. He shook with fear as Scar raised his paw, aiming for a deathblow.

Zira seen this and jumped at the pair, putting herself in front of Nuka as Scar's paw came down.

She pushed Nuka out of the way and took a slight blow. She felt one of his claws tear through her ear.

Zira landed next to Nuka who immediately tried and defend his mother. But she pushed him back.

"I never should've had a weakling for a queen!" Scar said approaching the two. Zira snarled and gave him one last death glare.

"And I should've told DJ what you were planning!" she said as Scar stopped. "Think about it. Last time I seen the hyenas, they said two months. Yet you came in one" she said as Scar raised his paw yet again. Both mother and son welded their eyes shut.

Suddenly they felt the ground vibrate beneath them. Zira opened her eyes and seen Sarabi was standing in front of them.

"Sarabi, out of the way!" Scar said. Sarabi shook her head as Scar raised his paw. she didn't move.

"If you think that I won't kill you because we were friends during our cubhood. Need I remind you that I killed my brother?" he said. Sarabi shook her head again and smiled despite what he just said.

"I know that you killed your brother Scar and I know that you would kill me. But you shouldn't" she said as Sarafina and Jua came up to pull Nuka and Zira back while Scar was focused on Sarabi.

"Oh, and why's that?" Scar asked now wondering what the past queen was thinking.

"Face it Scar, you know that DJ and Simba will return one day" she said as Scar's face dropped. "You know it, I know it. And when they do return, if I'm dead. DJ will hunt you down even if you do escape. Hell Simba might even get Malka, Chumvi or Tojo to be temporary king and join him" she said stepping forwards and getting into his face.

"They will hunt you from the coast to the mountains if they have too and they won't stop until you're dead, even if it kills them. But if I'm alive, then maybe you have a chance at escaping" she said. She was lying of course, he wasn't leaving the Pridelands when DJ and the others return.

Scar was silent for a few seconds before he turned away.

"You want that weak escuse for a queen and her little bastard. Fine! But don't expect anything from me" he said. Sarabi turned and exited the den.

"We never do" she whispered as she followed the group of lionesses Rafiki's tree. Even though she had been meeting with Scar behind their backs, everyone heard how she was going to warn DJ.

Scar watched from the den as the group made their way to the Royal Mjuzi. Shenzi came up behind him and smiled.

"Don't worry boss. I'll get some clan members and make an example out of a few of them. Keep the others in line" the hyena leader said going to walk away. However Scar blocked her path with his paw.

"No" he said simply. Shenzi looked up at the king with an shocked look.

"You ain't going soft on us, are you?" she asked only to be backpawed by the king. She landed near the two other hyenas who snarled and went to attack.

"Don't!" Shenzi said struggling to get to her feet. She now had three long scratches along the side of her face, the opposite side that DJ's scar was on.

"Never. Ever say that I am going soft. I will not hesitate to find a new hyena leader!" Scar said snarling. Shenzi just kept breathing heavily, but nodded.

Scar walked back into the den. Once he was out of sight, Ed and Banzai helped their matriarch up.

"Why'd you stop us? We have the Pridelands, we could kill him" Banzai said smiling. They all had met Taka at a young age when he once got lost in the Elephant Graveyard. Although Banzai never really took to Scar as the other two did.

"He is our friend and he is right. I spoke out of turn" she said as she went off to the underside of Priderock where the clan normally slept. Banzai and Ed looked at each other before following their matriarch.

At Rafiki's tree

Rafiki hummed as he applied a green paste to Zira's ear. She would definitely have a chunk of her ear missing from now on, but at least both mother and cub were safe.

Everyone had been silent since they got here. Mostly because they were wondering how Rafiki could hum a happy song at this time. But not Zira she was silent for a different reason.

"Why" she finally said gaining everyone's attention. "After all I did. betraying the king, keeping Scar informed on things in the Pridelands. Why did you save me?" she asked looking at Sarabi.

"To be honest with you Zira, I almost didn't. But then I heard about what you said to Scar. It didn't win back all my trust, but it's a start" she said.

Zira smiled at her before looking down at Nuka. The little cub had fallen asleep immediately after being checked out by Rafiki. Sarabi then sighed.

"Though I'm sure you probably already know DJ and the cubs will return. I hope you understand, why we won't tell you which way they headed" Sarabi said. Zira frowned and looked down, but nodded.

"I understand" she said lowly. She then looked out onto the landscape. "Though I'm sure that there'll be a pride to return to. With the way that food is disappearing" she said.

Rafiki let out a small chuckle as he put a leaf on Zira's ear. That attracted the attention of the whole pride.

"Something amusing, Rafiki?" Zira asked somewhat hostile. Rafiki smiled before putting his stuff away.

"I myself asked that exact same question months ago" he said. Everyone waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well, what happened?" Sarafina said impatient for an answer. Rafiki smiled before jumping up into his tree and grabbing his staff.

"You follow Rafiki, he knows the way" he said before letting out a screech. He jumped out of his tree and started running towards Priderock. The lionesses, now very confused, followed as best they could.

They rounded the corner of Priderock and frowned.

"Where'd he go?" Amani said looking around. Nala then turned her head to the rock just as a pair of eyes disappeared behind a wall of vines.

"There!" she yelled running through the vines and into the large cave, the rest following. They all knew the Lion Guard lair but some, like the ones from Maisha and Jua's pride had never been inside it.

"Where's he taking us?" Sarafina asked looking around the dark cave. Though even with the night vision, none could see the mandrill.

Suddenly the walls began to glow and the pictures began to move. There were dozens of pictures on the walls. Some lions recognized them as the times when the previous Lion Guard defended the Pridelands.

Sarafina even seen one where the Lion Guard rescued Nala's father. But the one that stood out the most was the one at the very back.

It was a picture of four lions and a human standing at the top of Priderock. Two lions had golden coats but their manes were different. One was black the other was red.

There was also a brown coloured lion with a darker coloured mane. And the last one had a blonde coloured coat with the same coloured mane.

"It's them" one of the lionesses said shock. The way the five were standing over Priderock it was like they were victorious over something. Suddenly Rafiki dropped down next to them, resulting in a few screams.

"And if you look down here" he said tapping his staff against the wall. There at the bottom of Priderock was a large group of lionesses looking up at the five. The pride smiled at that. They were going to live to see their return.

"Rafiki, where did these come from?" Sarabi asked. Rafiki smiled before pointing to the bottom corner of the picture. There was a signature that Sarabi barley recognized.

"Mganga?... Wait Mohatu's Royal Mjuzi? but that was what, forty years ago since Mohatu's reign" she said. Rafiki nodded and gestured to the picture.

"Yet he painted DJ, Simba, Malka, Tojo and Chumvi in perfect detail. Even DJ's scars" he said. The lionesses all looked at each other with a smile. Now they had their answer

And with that they exited the cave. Rafiki's smile disappeared however as he moved some vines from an opposite wall revealing a human and a large hyena lunging at each other. They were both going for the kill with determination in their eyes.

"The real danger is afterwards" he said before covering them up and exiting the cave as well.

Six months later

Sarafina held her breath as she walked towards the den's entrance. Scar sent some hyenas to come get her, for what they wouldn't say.

It had now been a total of nine months since DJ and the cubs left the Pridelands. Only three more to go.

It hadn't been easy at times what with Nala and the others growing fast. They were now barley young adults. And whatever food they did get mostly went to them or to Nuka.

Nuka had been growing. Slowly, but he was growing. Zira's ear had healed and was now just a painful memory for her.

Now all that remained of a green and luscious Pridelands was a few scattered herds. The green grass had been replaced by nearly completely black dirt.

As Sarafina approached the den, her entire body was filled with fear. What could Scar possibly want with her.

She walked past the hyena guards, who for some reason gave her an creepy smile. She rolled her eyes, Scar never was without a guard. Coward.

She found Scar chewing on a bone up on the ledge. But as soon as he seen her, his expression softened.

"Ah Sarafina, how are you doing?" he asked. Okay now she was definitely put off. Scar never cared about anyone other than himself.

"Good" she said getting ready for a fight. Was he going to make an example out of her. He had been mad when the lionesses hadn't brought any food back the last few times.

"Let me guess" he said circling her. "You would like to know why I called you in here?" he said. Not sure of what else to do, she nodded.

"Well, we were never close during our cubhood. So I just thought I'd bring you in, get to know each other" he said before stopping in front of her.

"Especially if we are to be family soon" he said. Her face went into shock as her claws definitely came out now.

"W-what?" she asked now scared of what the tyrant might do. Scar smiled.

"You see Nala came to visit me the other day" he said. Sarafina growled under her breath. She told Nala not to never come in here.

"She showed quite concern for the Pridelands. Just like a great queen" he said as Sarafina's anger towards her daughter went to protective instinct quickly.

"What? No. Take me instead... I'll be your queen" she said not wanting her daughter to have any time in her life paired with this monster. Not even for only a few months. Scar however snarled and took a step towards her.

"You were tainted by that human, showing affection for him. Everyone in the pride saw it. Everyone except him that is" he said laughing. Sarafina thought about attacking him. But the soft growls of hyenas, reminded her that the two weren't alone in the cave.

"I just brought you in here so I could tell you beforehand, give you time to process it" he said before jumping back up on the ledge like nothing happened.

Sarafina quickly ran outside of the den tears streaming down her face. She heard the hyenas laughter which fuelled her anger.

She ran to the old kill site, now reduced to black dirt and dead trees. The rest of the pride watched with worried faces as she approached.

"Sarafina, what's wrong?" Sarabi asked walking forward. Sarafina looked over at her daughter before motioning with her head for her friend to follow her.

"Scar wants Nala as his queen" she said. Sarabi's face went into disbelief as she turned to the young adult lioness.

"Apparently she went inside sometime yesterday. Told Scar what he was doing to the Pridelands was wrong and in his eyes, that means she cares for the Pridelands as a queen would" Sarafina said. Sarabi went to speak, but was cut off.

"I already offered myself in her place. Scar said I was tainted by DJ. Wouldn't take me. And he probably won't take you since he wouldn't want Mufasa's shadow over him" she said. Sarabi sighed.

"And we cannot ask any of our sisters to do this neither (sigh)... Listen I have an idea, it'll make sure Nala is safe. But for a few days, it'll make our lives a living hell" she said. Sarafina perked up at that and nodded.

"Okay, follow my lead" she added before walking over to the group.

"Everyone gather around!" Sarabi yelled getting everyone in a circle around the two older lionesses. Though a few stayed facing outwards watching for hyenas.

"When I send DJ and the cubs away, I thought we could survive the year. But I didn't know that things would get this bad" Sarabi started.

"Yeah no shit, we're barley getting enough to eat to stay alive. Let alone hunt for that lazy ass and his pets" Shujaa, a lioness from Maisha and Jua's pride said.

"Shujaa! Please" Maya said only to have Sarabi cut her off.

"No Maya, it's alright to speak the truth. So as I was saying, we may need to make a few changes to the plan" she said.

"What kinda changes? like run, find DJ and the other and then kind a new territory?" Kula spoke up from beside Nala, Tama and Tumaini.

"No, not exactly" Sarabi said looking at the four lionesses. "I want you four to go find DJ. You guys as the youngest can hold your own against hyenas well. So if DJ has trained the cubs to fight as well as he can, they may even be better than you already" she said.

"Bu-but what about you guys? We can't just leave you here" Tama said not wanting to leave her mom and aunts behind with a tyrant.

"We survived for nine months in this wasteland. A few more days ain't gonna kill us" Sarafina said. "And besides we need to be here and create a distraction for you four to sneak out. We'll be fine."

Nala looked at her friends before they all nodded. She turned to her mother and nodded as well. Sarafina sighed before smiling at her daughter. After the whole thing is done, she'll tell her daughter the truth.

"So you want me to give DJ a few licks when I see him?" Nala asked her mother which resulted in the pride laughing.

"Hmm if you want but I'm not sure how Simba would take that" Sarafina said in retaliation. Nala chuckled at her mother.

Nightfall

The lionesses used all their skills and knowledge of hunting to bring down several of the last animals that were in the Pridelands. Then they brought them all to the western side of the lands. And then when the hyenas got there they did a bit more of a scene than usual.

not enough to make the hyenas attack. but enough for the hyenas to call in the border patrol in for backup.

While they did that, Nala and the others ran out and into the desert. They didn't know where DJ or the others would be, but they knew that it would have to be somewhere green.

They just hoped that it wasn't too late for any of their friends. Or their family.

**So, I'm sorry this one took a little longer than it should've. But I have been a little busy with everything going on in the world today. But I'm off work for a little while, so the next few updates may come quicker.**


	17. reunion

_Third person view_

Birds and crickets chirping could be heard all throughout the jungle. It was a nice sunny day, only a few clouds in the sky. It was so peaceful

A figure then came bursting out of the brush. He ran fast as he possibly could. He had too. Coming running a few seconds later was three figures. Except these ones were on four legs.

DJ looked behind and seen the brush was shaking like crazy. He smiled and looked ahead.

His hair had grown longer in the months since he left the pride. Back there he wasn't preparing for a war so he used one of his knives to cut his hair.

Now he only cut it once four months ago. It was now just passed his shoulders in length. His facial hair had also grown so his sideburns, jawline and upper and lower lip now sported dirty blonde hair.

He had never been fond of facial hair but he didn't find a sharpener in the bunker and didn't want to dull his knife. He heard the footsteps behind him pulling him out of his trance.

'_They're getting faster'_ he thought jumping up on a rock and then onto a tree branch. He then used the branch to get over a small creek. The figures however just jumped over effortlessly.

'_And better at obstacles'_ he thought as he came to a clearing. But let's see how well, they do when I can see 'em he added before stopping in the middle of the clearing.

He turned to face the threats, that were coming in fast. Only to find that it was quiet. Too quiet. Going on a hunch he jumped sideways just as a brown coloured lion landed where he just was.

DJ smiled before lightly tapping the lion's neck.

"You're dead" he said as the lion groaned and stayed down. DJ looked up and seen a blonde color moving through the grass. He smiled and prepared himself.

Tojo jumped out, thinking he had a sneak attack. But he didn't know that his human teacher had made him. DJ waited until the lion was close enough before using the lion's size against him. He leaned back on the ground and used his feet to divert the attack to the already downed lion.

"Ow, damn it Tojo!" Chumvi groaned as the blonde lion landed on his gut. DJ walked up and put a hand on his neck.

"You're dead too" he said as he eyed a golden colored lion in the grass. He smiled before he was suddenly tackled from behind. The lion then lightly put his jaws around the human's neck.

"You're dead" Simba said as Malka got up and laughed at DJ's misfortune. DJ smiled and got up after Simba let off his weight.

"Okay that was good" he said after Malka and Simba finished celebrating. "Now Simba and Malka you two did alright. You drew your enemy's attention to one while the other went for a sneak attack. Tojo and Chumvi however, can you two tell me what you did wrong?" they both hung their heads down.

"We broke away from the plan and tried to take you down ourselves" Chumvi explained. Tojo nodded.

"Yeah, the plan was for us to distract you while Simba got behind you. But then we seen how open you were and thought that we could take you" he explained. DJ nodded as they began to walk back to their home.

They had set up camp near the military base since then it was easier for DJ to sort out the bullets and guns.

"Good. You owned and recognized your mistake and it was your first time making this one. Breaking away from the plan. But in tomorrow's training, I don't want to see any of that or else it'll be extended by an hour like last time" DJ explained as the four nodded and went around to do their own things.

They had also grown in the months since they left. Their manes had grown into larger as did their body size. their manes now formed from a shaggy mop on top of their heads to large bushs of hair covering their entire necks, chests and a little down their backs.

Simba had gotten along with Timon and Pumba more so than the others. He had taken a liking to eating bugs and the trio had even started making contests with them. And with his growth spurts that meant Simba was easily breaking Timon's records.

Tojo, Chumvi and Malka had spent their free time exploring the jungle and keeping other predators away. Though there had been a few times DJ had to drop everything he was doing and come back them up or get them out of a tight spot.

DJ... he spent his free time inside the bunker, finding bullets and guns, matching them to their partner. He also spent that time taking the guns apart and cleaning them, making sure that they would actually fire. Last thing he needed was for a misfire when he was face to face with a dozen hyenas.

He was only able to get a few guns that were able to fire. There was a Lee Enfield rifle that had fifteen rounds and a scope. A Thompson submachine gun with two thirty rounds magazines. And lastly was a Colt M1911 with three seven round magazines.

Those were all the bullets and guns that could be fire safety.

_Timeskip/ DJ's pov_

I was loading up the Colt when I heard footsteps near the entrance. I turned and seen Simba standing there.

"Hey Simba" I said setting the gun down and turning around. "What's up?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at his feet.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed a camouflage jacket that I found in the bunker a few weeks into our stay.

We walked out of the bunker and I locked it with a stick. I did that by leaning it against the door on an angle. We then started to walk down the path that Tojo, Chumvi and Malka used to explore.

"Well it's just... I'm worried about when we go back. What if I'm not as good a king as you or my dad?" he said. I gave a chuckle and patted his head. Now I could do that without bending down.

"You know back when Zazu told me, well Scar that I was to be king. I'll be honest, I thought that everything would've been messed up within two weeks" I said as he cracked a smile.

"And until you actually get out there and deal with the situations. You won't know what kind of king you'll be. But I know that no matter what, you'll be nothing like Scar. Plus let's be honest, it is your birthright as king. I was just the temp" I said.

He smiled even wider and went to respond but a shrill scream echoed out before he could. We ran forwards towards the scream. I seen a flash to our right. I looked over and seen Malka, Chumvi and Tojo running with us now.

We got to a large tree with a root that curved up making a small opening. Pumba then came through the hole and got stuck halfway through. Timon then came out of the trees from the side and stopped in front of his friend.

"Pumba, what's wrong?" Timon asked as the pig tried to get through the hole.

"They're gonna eat me!!" he yelled. Confused, all of us looked over the root just as four lionesses came out growling and snarling.

"Whoa!" I yelled quickly ducking as Simba and the others jumped over and met the lionesses with a clash. I grabbed Pumba and with a few pulls, pulled him free before running back to the bunker to grab a gun.

I got back and opened it up and grabbed the Colt along with my crossbow. I just wanted to scare off the lionesses, they were probably just from a pride looking for new hunting territory. I then ran back to the fight. Luckily it wasn't too far away, plus it was time to see how far they had come with their fighting.

I got back and seen Pumba and Timon were cheering the four on as they fought. Suddenly the lioness who was fighting Simba was thrown off and I got a good look at her.

"Sarafina?" I said to myself. No, Sarafina was still pretty hot but she wasn't that young... Man I should probably never say that to her face. But wait then who.

"Oh" I said dropping the crossbow before jumping over the root and raising the gun in the air. I fired a shot and instantly the eight lions jumped back in surprise.

"DJ?" Nala said in shock. I nodded and gestured between the males and females. Malka looked at Tama, Tama looked at Malka, Simba looked at Nala, Nala looked at Simba, Chumvi looked at Tumaini, Tumaini looked at Chumvi, Tojo looked at Kula and Kula looked at Tojo.

Everyone then said the names of who they were staring at in shock. I laughed and they looked at me. The four lionesses immediately nuzzled me, having not seen me in almost a year.

"DJ" Nala said happy before looking up at me. "And your mane" she said in shock. I laughed and rubbed my beard.

"Yeah, no knife sharpener here. So I limited the things that I've... Wait why are you girls here?" I said wondering why they even came at all. We were the ones supposed to return.

"Food is running low in the Pridelands. Sarabi sent us to tell you that we can't last much longer. We need you guys back now" she said. I sighed. Great.

"Alright, we'll head out tomorrow night then. Let you girls get some water and some actual food. Plus traveling at night is easier on your feet in the desert" I said. Tumaini then looked around me and gave us a weird look.

"That reminds me. Why'd you guys defend our lunch?" she asked. I turned to see Timon and Pumba slowly lower their heads behind the root again.

"Oh that's Timon and Pumba. They're the rulers of these lands, so we can't do anything to them" I said as Simba faked coughed.

"Oh and I guess they're our friends. We hunt only outside the jungle" I said. Malka suddenly cut in front of me and looked at Tama.

"Yeah, come on. We'll show you our hunting grounds" he said as he went with Tama to the west. Simba and Nala went to the east, Kula and Tojo went to the north and Chumvi and Tumaini went to the south. **A/N this is when the can you feel the love tonight happens.**** Just times by four.**

I gave a chuckle as I watched them go off on their own. Timon and Pumba looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Timon asked. I sighed and began walking back to the bunker with them in tow. We had set up our little base just outside it with my bed made from leaves and grass and a blanket I found inside the bunker. Most of the time the guys would sleep on their own but occasionally they'd sleep next to me.

"Count me in for grubs tonight boys" was all I said. They looked at each other before shrugging.

_timeskip_

"So you guys are really going back, huh?" Timon said taking a snail out of the pipe of grubs and eating it. In front of us was a leaf with a large pile of grubs on it.

"Yep" I said grabbing a red grub and eating it. They looked at me with a weird look.

"What's up, I always thought you would be more cheerful going back. The way you're always talking about Sarafina and seeing Sarabi again. What's up?" Pumba asked before grabbing a bug that made a crunching noise.

His eyes went wide and he spit the bug out onto the leaf. I groaned while Timon cursed Pumba.

"That's it, this time you're getting the food" I said as he got up and got a new leaf. He then went over to a log and began to get new grubs.

"And, it's not that I don't want to see everyone again" I said as Timon interrupted me.

"Do you not have faith in the guys?" he asked. I shook my head again as the next round of grubs came around.

"Well course I do, but I'm worried. I mean I raised these guys. Well, _we_ raised these guys. You two did have an impact on them" I said as Timon and Pumba went 'naw' but they were saying it like keep going.

"Anyway... I just wanted to maybe have enough time to teach them how to cope with-" I was interrupted by a bush rustling.

"Hey" Tojo said as he and Kula came through. "We got you food" he said dropping an antelope's leg. I smiled as Timon and Pumba got up and left, not wanting to stick around for obvious reasons.

_Timeskip/Third person view_

Simba got up from the pile of lions and slowly made his way to the cliff over looking the jungle. He sat down and looked at the stars.

He smiled as he remembered how DJ would take them out and they'd look for things in the stars. Like animals, plants and family members.

Simba sighed as clouds started to cover the clouds. Suddenly the clouds started to shape. Simba cocked his head as the clouds started to look like a lion.

"_Simba" _a voice called out. Simba looked at the clouds and seen that it looked familiar.

"Father?" he said as the clouds started to drift away.

"No wait! Dad. Wait!" he quietly yelled running after the clouds. He run until he came to another cliff that overlooked the dessert heading home.

"Father" he said looking up. The clouds reformed into a lion's head.

"_Simba, I'm so proud of you" _the voice said again. _"Y__ou have come so far in such little time" _he saidslight rage suddenly came over Simba as he looked up.

"Why'd you leave dad. You said you'd always be there for me, but you weren't. I had to grow up without a dad" he said. Suddenly the clouds started to dissappear again.

"No wait. Don't leave" he said looking down. Suddenly the stars were covered again, but this time it wasn't clouds that were doing it.

Looking up Simba seen colourful lights were now covering the sky. There was green, yellow, orange. He remembered DJ telling them about something called the Northern Lights. But he said that you could only see them far north.

Suddenly a stream of the lights came down to earth. A shape them formed as soon as the lights touched the ground.

"D-dad?" Simba said in shock as he seen his father standing there with a smile on his face. Mufasa simply nodded his head.

Simba ran and nuzzled his father. He was exactly how Simba remembered him when he last seen him. Mufasa chuckled.

"_It's good to see you again, my son_ he said before making eye contact with his son. _But to answer your earlier question. I never left you without a dad"_ he said shocking Simba.

"What?" he asked. Mufasa smiled and walked up a hill back the way he came. Simba followed and seen that from the hill, he could see the group of sleeping lions and human.

"_I as your father left you. But I never left you without a dad"_ he said. Simba then realized what he meant.

"_You still had someone to look up to, someone to teach you the values of life. I'm sorry that I had to leave you so early, but I knew that DJ would always look our for you"_ he said nuzzling his son. But he was starting to dissappear from sight.

"_I'm sorry, son, I must go. But I will always be near you. I'm in the wind that blows through the lands, in the water that flows through the streams and in the stars that come out every night" _he said now completely gone as were the lights.

Simba was sad, but understood that his father had to go. He sighed and started to go back to the group again. They had a big event coming up and needed a lot of sleep.

_The next morning_

The group woke up and stretched. DJ, who had been up for hours, was figuring out what they'd have to do to get the weapons across the desert. Even though they still had the whole day to themselves.

He was going to strap his crossbow to his back along with the Lee Enfield rifle. He can also carry his machete and knives on his hip with their sheaths.

His pistols would be in the back of his pants. The Thompson submachine would have to be strapped onto one of the lion's back. Better to spread the weight around the group.

As for an outfit, he found a green army uniform in his size along with a helmet. So worse case scenario, he starts head butting hyenas.

"DJ?" Simba said walking up to his friend who was standing inside the bunker. DJ turned just as Simba stood up on his back legs and put his front paws on his shoulders. he was hugging his friend.

DJ was confused but hugged the lion back as Simba nuzzled his head. After a few seconds, Simba jumped down back onto all fours.

"Sorry, just wanted to say thanks... For all that you did" he said before leaving a still mildly confused human in the bunker.


	18. The Journey Back

DJ's pov/ one day later

It had been a full two days since we had left the jungle oasis. I had filled up my canteen and a few coconuts that I had hollowed out for this mission.

After that we said goodbye to Timon and Pumba who were pretty sad about us leaving. But Simba told them that they could come and visit as much as they wanted to. Timon's reply while trying to remain tough was; It'll be nice to have a summer home.

We had mostly been traveling at night and sleeping in the shade of sand dunes during the day.

Now we were just staring to see the specs of black over the dunes. Apparently that's how it looks like now. Another day, day and a half and we'll be home. But how to take it back?

I've been discussing hyena patrols with the girls and to be honest, I think there is only one way to do this. The hyena patrol is strong until the afternoon and late evening, when the lionesses come back with their food. Then they all go to Priderock. Now that'll get us into the Pridelands, the next complication. Scar.

According to them, he almost never leaves the royal lair. And when he does, he stays at Priderock. I could get close enough for a shot with the sniper. The main problem was getting Scar out of the cave and into a spot where he could get a kill-shot, within the time limit the hyenas were off patrol.

I sighed and sat in the shade of a dune. We did travel a little during the day, but not too much. Now that the boys had their manes they got a lot hotter than they used to.

"Drink?" I asked as I took out two of the coconuts of the backpack. I carefully ignored and quickly hid the smaller round objects. I didn't tell Simba or any of the others about those just incase I needed to go to plan B.

I gave each of them a drink before taking one myself. Simba laid down next to me and looked at me.

"We never discussed what we gonna do" he said. I realized what he was talking about. the plan once we get back.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Couldn't make a plan without knowing the hyena patrol or where Scar is and when" I said before nodding.

"But I've been thinking something out. Don't worry" I said. Suddenly an urge came over me and I got up.

"Gotta take a leak" I said walking away. I heard Nala and the other girls laugh as I did.

"I remember that saying" Nala said as I laughed. I walked away for a bit before I undid my pants and started doing my business.

I then seen something that made me immediately get my pants up.

"Hey guys! Get over here, check this out!" I yelled doing my zipper up.

"Yeah, I think we're good" Tojo yelled back. I chuckled for a moment before yelling back.

"Not that. Just get over here!" I yelled. I was facing to the south but there was green. A giant patch of green that was about half the size of the Pridelands.

The lions came up from behind me and seen what I was looking at. I looked over at Simba who shook his head, silently telling me he didn't know about this.

'_Well I guess a continent as big as Africa, there's gonna be other green places'_ I thought to myself as we walked towards the grass. It was a little out of the way, but with how Nala told me the Pridelands were, we may need somewhere else to live while the lands get green again.

As we walked in the lands, well me, the others went directly to the water. I seen a large elephant herd grazing. I instantly recognized the big bull elephant.

"Aminifu!?" I yelled making him turn around and seen me. He smiled as he walked away from his herd.

"King DJ? It's so good to see you again" he said coming up to me. I smiled and nodded.

"You too Aminifu. Glad to see you and your herd survived Scar's rule" I said.

"Ah, well there were some casualties. Some of the older elephants did not want to leave the lands they were raised in. I fear that if the dehydration hasn't got to them, then the overpowering number of hyenas would've" he said. I felt a sharp pain of guilt go through me and I had to sit down on a rock.

"This is all my fault. Had I been paying more attention that day, I would've known that they snuck in" I said. He looked at me with a bewildered look.

"You don't know?" he said as I looked up at him.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"Um, Zira was giving Scar information. He knew all about your patrols and knew when you were done with a certain area" he said. I was silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"Ah... Good to know. Thank you Aminifu" I said getting up and walking back to the watering hole. Why I wasn't told about this, I do not know.

I got back and seen they were now on the banks of the watering hole under the shade.

"Okay, we'll stop here get something to eat. Tojo, Chumvi that's you. Maka, Simba take a look around see if there's any lions around here" I ordered. They all got up and so did the girls.

"No, no, no. Just the guys, the girls and me will go over a few more things about the Pridelands" I said. The guys were still for a moment, but nodded and proceeded to walk away.

"So what do ya wanna know?" Tama asked. I looked over at them with an angry expression.

"Why none of you told me about Zira would be a nice start" I said. They had a scared/shocked expressions until they seen Aminifu back with his herd.

"Uh well..." Tama started but backed away behind Nala. Nala rolled her eyes and laugh at her friend. But I wasn't in the mode for laughing.

"Okay, yes Zira was against you. But she didn't want to be nearing the end" Nala said. I shook my head in frustration and confusion. She obviously wanted to if she did it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still agitated.

"Well, when Scar seen Nuka and his size he kinda resented him. Then after a few months, he tried to kill Nuka. And Zira said. And I should've told DJ what you were planning. Think about it, last time I seen the hyenas, they said two months. Yet you came in one" Nala said.

"She said that?" I asked. Everyone nodded as I thought it over. She betrayed me yes, but at the end she knew it was wrong.

"The reason that we didn't tell you was because Zira told us not to. She wanted to be the one to tell you" Nala said as Tama looked out from behind.

"That and we were scared" she said. I cracked a smile as the guys came back. Tojo and Chumvi had a zebra.

"We didn't find any scent markers or any signs of other lions" Simba said as we dug into the meat.

* * *

Two days later

"Jesus Christ" I said standing on top of the last dune. It was like deja vu. Standing there looking at a dark and dead land. We still had about one kilometer to go until we got back to the borders. I looked to my side and for a second I seen all my old buddies instead of lions.

I shook my head and closed my eyes as I gritted my teeth. This. Will. Not. Be like that time. Everyone will survive.

My eyes opened as I looked up and seen the approaching darkness setting in on the land. I untied the Thompson gun off of Malka's back and loaded a clip.

"You sure you girls are up for this?" Simba said in a teasing tone. "This could get dangerous."

"Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger" Nala said before laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, until the danger gets too real for you. Then I gotta come save you guys" I said remembering the Graveyard incident. I then went serious and so did everyone else.

"Let's go" I said simply. But before I could take a step, another voice called out.

"Wait!" I turned and seen Timon riding in on Pumba. I turned around and met them. They looked exhausted, like they had just spent the last day running with no stopping.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Timon shrugged and got off Pumba.

"Ah, well you know. You guys would get killed out there without us" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Glad to see you care. Well come on, I'll go over the plan on the way" I said as we started the last km of our trek.

**Sorry about the wait and the short chapter. But we're almost at the end of this story. Another two or three more chapters, then I'm gonna finish Assassins, and then we'll go from there.**


	19. Battle At Priderock part 1

DJ's pov

Our mighty group of animals snuck through the Pridelands. We're some big bad army huh? A meerkat, a warthog, eight lions and one human.

It was getting late so the hyena patrols were going in for the food. From what Nala and the others say we had about half an hour or so before they moved back out and one of them would catch our scent.

Suddenly I heard a crunch of the dry dirt in front of us. I held up my fist as Simba and the other guys stopped. I heard the girls groan however as they bumped into the guys. I now remember that I didn't teach them hand signals.

"Malka, with me. Everyone else, stay here" I said switching out the Thompson for my crossbow. Hopefully it's just one lone hyena and it won't send othe call that we're here.

I crept forwards the sound while I signaled for Malka to circle around and come from the back. I got up against a dead tree trunk and steadied my breathing. This was it, the moment of truth. We're either going to pull this off and take out this threat silently or they're going to sound the alarm.

I jumped out and pointed the crossbow at a small group of hyenas. Malka jumped from the side and landed at the back of the group, cutting off their retreat. There was two females and three males. I then noticed that one of the females was pregnant.

"Any of you so much as whimper and I'll pull this trigger" I said in a dark voice. I wasn't going to kill a pregnant female, I may kill one of the males if they attack but no I didn't have it in me. One of the female hyenas came forwards and looked at me with a stern look.

"We mean you no harm. We know who you" are she said. I didn't let her get any further.

"So you know what I can do" I said clicking the safety off, with a loud click. The other back down but the female stood straight up.

"Listen, we're leaving. Scar is forcing everyone to remain here waiting for you guys. I'm not stupid, I know what humans can do with those things" she said gesturing to my crossbow. I think she meant guns.

"Okay, you can go" I said lowering the crossbow before stepping towards them. "But don't mistake my kindness for a weakness. Any of you decide to come and wreak havoc in these lands, and I'll bury you here" I said. I then motioned my head to the Outlands. They quickly ran past me and past the group of stunned lions.

"Where are they going?" Nala asked. I shrugged and walked back to the group, shouldering my crossbow.

"Anywhere but here is fine" I said grabbing the submachine gun. We then continued to walk to Priderock.

Third person view

The group of united animals ran until they got to a hill a few hundred yards away from Priderock. DJ laid down and looked through the scope. He seen the lionesses heading to Priderock with whatever animals they could find. Which wasn't a whole lot. So that cut their time in half at least.

DJ smiled in relief seeing that all of the lionesses had survived. Especially Sarafina. He then glanced over Priderock looking for Scar or Shenzi.

"Anything?" Simba asked. DJ shook his head looking back up from the scope. He groaned and got up before taking off his shirt and backpack. He then started applying grey mud to his upper body.

"So, Simba, Chumvi, Tojo and Malka. I want you four to go wide and around Priderock and take the back way up to the top. Timon, Pumba, you guys go with them and help them out if they need it" DJ said.

"Girls, you go and catch up with the lionesses rally them and let them know that it's about to go down. But make sure you stay in the middle of the group and keep your heads down. If Scar sees you then he'll know something's up" he said finishing his new mud camo.

"And what are you going to do?" Tama asked. DJ loaded a bullet in the chamber and pointed to in front of Priderock.

"I'm gonna head there and see if I can make a shot at Scar. If you don't hear a gunshot within five minutes, Simba I'm gonna need you to draw out so that I can. But everyone else no one fights until I shoot" he said as they all nodded.

As everyone moved away from DJ into their separate groups, DJ stood up and faced them.

"Listen, no matter what happens out there today. Whether we kill Scar and take back the lands or we all die in a blaze of glory. I want you all to know, I'm so proud of you all" he said looking at the girls.

"You girls have survived something that would've drove even the toughest lionesses crazy. You lived in a tyrant's lands for almost a year" DJ said before turning to the guys.

"Boys. I threw at you guys some of the toughest, most brutal training that I could think of. And when push came to shove, you guys pushed back with twice as much force" he said only to get some blank stares.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I'm proud of you all" he said. Before DJ knew it he was tackled and pinned in a massive ball of fur. He laughed as his face was nuzzled and licked. After a few minutes, DJ untangled himself and got up.

"Alright, enough with the love-fest. Let's go take back our lands" DJ said as he ran to his spot as the others did the same.

* * *

The group of male lions circled around Priderock out of view of of any hyenas on Priderock. However once they got to where the path was supposed to be they were met with dozens of hyenas sleeping. They quickly hid behind a rock and surveyed the area.

"Ugh, hyenas" Timon said shuttering. "I hate hyenas. So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" he asked Simba. Simba weighted his options like DJ always taught him to do and finally came to a decision.

"Live bait" he whispered back. Timon smiled and nodded until he realized that lions didn't make good bait for hyenas.

"Hey..." he said in a 'come on, really' voice.

"Come on Timon you guys got this. Plus we need a diversion" Tojo said trying to encourage them. Timon looked at them with a shocked and mad expression.

"What do want me to do? Dress in drag and do the Hula?" he asked.

* * *

Nala and the others ran up behind the lionesses and quickly got in the middle of the group. To the hyenas who seen it, it looked like some of the lionesses got left behind and were catching up.

"Nala! what are you doing here?" Sarafina asked shocked to see her daughter back. Nala just shushed her mother as they passed a hyena. He looked at the group but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry, this is part of DJ's plan" Tumaini whispered as they neared Priderock. Suddenly Scar appeared outside his cave and the lionesses, who knew the plan smiled. Until he fixated on the hunting party.

* * *

DJ jumped and landed on a rock about seventy-five yards away from Priderock. He could see lots of hyenas and the group of lionesses, which the young adults had infiltrated perfectly.

He went to the poacher's truck and tried to get his other guns and dynamite. But the bullets and the dynamite were all waterlogged and wouldn't fire or explode for nothing.

Suddenly he seen a flash of brown and black. DJ smiled and zeroed in on it until he seen that standing in front of him was Sarabi.

"Shit" he muttered seeing that he couldn't get a shot off without endangering Sarabi.

* * *

The sleeping hyenas turned around as they heard a noise. There they seen Timon wearing a grass skirt and Pumba with a apple in his mouth.

"Luau!"

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat!"

"Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat!"

"Come on down and dine!"

"On this tasty swine!"

"All you have to do is get in line!" Timon sung as the hyenas came closer licking their lips.

"Aaaare you achin'!"

"Yup, yup, yup!"

"Foooor some bacon?!"

"Yup, yup, yup!"

while this was happening Simba and the others snuck behind them and made there way up the back trails.

"Heeee's a big pig!"

"Yup, yup!"

"You could be a big pig too!"

"Oy!"

The duo then screamed and ran away as the hyenas chased after them. The group of male lions made their way up the path and got to the top of Priderock.

They looked down and seen Scar surrounded by dozens of hyenas. They also seen DJ running towards a rock. So all they had to do was wait five minutes to see if DJ could-

"SARABI!!" Scar's voice echoed throughout the area. Simba froze as his mother separated from the hunting party and walked in between the horde of hyenas most of them nipping at her heels. Simba dug his claws into the dirt beneath him and gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Yes Scar?" Sarabi asked as Scar stood in front of her, unknowingly using her as a lion-shield.

"Where is Nala and the other young lionesses? They have not been see for days" Scar asked in a angry tone. Sarabi had to act like she had been the past few days despite her knowing that a plan was in play. She didn't want to screw up DJ's plan.

"Scar, there is no sign of them in the Pridelands. They must've left the lands in search of better ones" she said. Scar stepped closer and snarled.

"It would've been for nothing then because we're not going anywhere" he said. He always wanted to rule his father's lands ever since his father said he couldn't rule them because of his personality.

"Scar, there is no food. If we stay here, then you have sentenced us to death" she said angrily. Scar just turned around to go back inside the cave.

"You can't do that" she said making him stop.

"Have you forgotten, I'm the king? I can do whatever I want" he said holding his head high.

"If you were half the king Mufasa or DJ were than-" she couldn't finish that sentence as Scar backpawed her and sent her flying backwards.

"I'm ten times the king either one of those two idiots were" he thundered.

* * *

DJ smiled as he seen the shot he was waiting for. He held his breath and was about to pull the trigger when a loud roar echoed throughout the area.

"Oh no" DJ said as Scar quickly backed away behind a rock, out of view.

DJ watched as Simba came down from the top like a lion with rabies while the others followed him. Scar ran away as the hyenas met Simba and the others head on.

DJ was about to fire a shot at a running Scar when suddenly he became alert to the snarling behind him as well as warm air blowing onto his hair.

"Well, what took you so long?" he asked as a hyena jumped on him and the two rolled off the rock as two more hyenas jumped onto the pile.

* * *

Nala and the other lionesses ran into the fight and attacked any hyenas they could. Sarafina and Neema helped Sarabi get back onto her feet before joining the fray as well. Several shots erupted from further out in the Pridelands.

"What happened to waiting until DJ shot?" Nala asked in a smug voice. Simba growled before slamming a hyena to the side.

"He hit my mother" Simba said. Suddenly several yelps and whines came from the steps of Priderock. Hyenas flew off the sides as DJ and Rafiki got to the top of the steps. DJ held his empty rifle by the barrel as Rafiki held his stick like a ninja Bo Staff.

A hyena jumped at them and DJ swung his rifle like a bat, knocking the hyena off Priderock. Sarafina seen DJ and smiled. DJ smiled back until a lightning bolt struck the ground under the peak of Priderock, igniting the ground.

'_Shit, good thing we're on a rock'_ he thought before ditching the rifle and grabbing the submachine gun. He then emptied an entire clip into a horde of hyenas.

"What the hell happened to waiting?" DJ yelled shooting a hyena with one of his pistols without even looking.

"He hit my mother!" Simba repeated as he swiped three hyenas off the ledge and into the fire. "Where is he anyway?" Simba added. He turned just as a lightning lit up the area, lighting up Scar who was trying to sneak away.

"DJ, come on" Simba said as he ran next to DJ. DJ looked at Sarafina and hugged her neck. He then set his crossbow against the den entrance. In this situation it wouldn't be very good.

"Stay alive" he said as she smiled and kissed him. DJ climbed onto Simba's back and the two ran after Scar. This was a move that they found out in the jungle three weeks ago when DJ and Simba were racing against Tojo.

Running along the narrow path, DJ turned his head and seen a horde of hyenas chasing them. DJ let go of Simba's neck and landed on the dirt.

Simba skidded to a halt before looking back at his friend.

"We both got scores to settle!" DJ yelled as the hyenas came around the bend and into sight. Simba reluctantly nodded before continuing after Scar. Shenzi rounded the corner first and smiled.

"Now this is a meal I've waited a long time for. To end you, will be the greatest moment of my life" Shenzi said. DJ turned and showed the Thompson to the hyena leader.

"You sure you got enough hyenas?" he challenged. Shenzi chuckled as a dozen hyenas came around the bend.

"Yes I do" she said as her and the hyenas came closer. DJ clenched his jaw and flipped the safety off.

"Hey Pumba!" a voice yelled out making everyone look up on a ledge, where the two animals were.

"What'd you call a hyena with half a brain?" Timon asked. Pumba chuckled.

"Beats me Timon, what?" Pumba asked.

"Gifted! Haha!" Timon answered as Ed started to laugh until Banzai slapped him.

"They're talking about us" he said before snarling. "For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words" he said as Timon and Pumba took off running along with over half Shenzi's backup. Despite her protests.

"Not the smartest animals in Africa, are they?" DJ said as Shenzi growled. She still had six hyenas, but that might not be enough.

"Why are we still talking?" she said. DJ pulled the trigger and emptied half the magazine into the hyena group.

Shenzi opened her eyes and seen that all her hyenas were dead.

"Now" DJ said setting the gun down along with his machete, pistols, and his Bowie knife. He then pulled his ka-bar and waved it back and forth.

"Hyena leader vs Marine?" DJ said as Shenzi smiled and the two circled, neither one wanting to make the first move first. But they both knew that one would have to eventually.

Shenzi jumped at DJ and tried to bite his leg, but DJ jumped back. He then slashed at her face, but she avoided the attack.

She took the opportunity and clamped her jaws around his right arm. DJ yelled in pain as he heard the slight cracking of bones. He kicked Shenzi in the chest before stabbing her in the gut. She yelled out and released his arm. He then grabbed her scruff.

"Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa" DJ said as Shenzi tried to bite him again. DJ's response was to throw her over the ledge and watch her dissappear into the flames.

DJ spit over the edge before wiping his mouth. He then picked up the guns and knives and decided to check on the lionesses and the other males before he'd check on Simba. He knew Simba could handle Scar.

Nearby a hyena who had seen the whole incident and quickly ran back to the den.

* * *

"Bad news" the hyena said entering the main den away from the action. "That human just killed Shenzi. And I can't find Banzai or Ed anywhere" he said.

"Okay, screw this. Grab her pup and let's get gone" another hyena said. The male hyena nodded before bending down and picking up a male hyena cub, who was so young that his eyes weren't even open.

They then ran out of the den and down the pathway. There was still enough space that they could get back to the Graveyard. The hyenas that were fighting the lionesses seen the hyenas running away and decided to follow them.

DJ got back to the scene and smiled at the sight of the hyenas running away. He let out a yell and raised the Thompson in the air. The lionesses and the rest of male lions turned and smiled at DJ.

But their smiles soon vanished. DJ turned but was met with the fur and claws. His Thompson and his backpack flew away and his pistols were pinned against the ground. Plus since his knife sheaths didn't have the straps that held them in the sheaths. So those went flying out of reach too.

A burnt up Shenzi clamped her jaws around DJ's left hand and bit down. DJ screamed as the hyenas that Shenzi had rounded up cut off the lionesses and lions from assisting. All she needed was a few seconds.

She released his crushed hand and smiled a bloody smile at him. Her skin and fur was burnt and crispy, so there was no way that she was letting this human get away now.

"You're gonna die!" she said snapping at his face as he tried to hold her head away from him.

"I know" DJ said in a strained whisper as he started to loose his strength. "It was stupid to think that I could get away from you without dying" he said as she went into 'Wait what?' faze.

He then punched her in the face and reached into his backpack, which was the closest thing to him. he then pulled out his backup plan.

"That's why I brought this!" he said pulling out the pin from the grenade.


	20. Battle at Priderock Part 2

Third person view

Everyone froze with fear, shock and confusion as DJ held the grenade in Shenzi's face. Even the lionesses and the hyenas stopped fighting. Most of them wondering what the strange thing DJ had.

"DJ what are you doing? What is that?" Chumvi asked worried. Shenzi looked around her at the hyenas.

"Don't worry, all these things do is make a flash of light and a loud bang" Shenzi said knowing that most who encountered the humans were dead. DJ smiled and with one hand reached into his backpack.

"Those were Flashbangs, humans have three types of grenades. Flashbangs make that loud bang and flash. Smoke grenades which make a huge cloud of smoke. And then there's Frag grenade. And that's the one that I'm holding" DJ explained.

"And what does that do?" Malka asked. DJ pulled the other grenade from his backpack, making sure to keep it hidden in his hand. With one finger, he pulled the pin out while still keeping the safety latch on the first grenade down.

"They do this" he said throwing the grenade over the edge of Priderock. After five seconds of silence, a medium sized explosion came from the direction DJ threw the grenade.

"Boys get everyone back. Hyenas... I think you should get the hell out of here" DJ said. Instantly the hyenas ran off Priderock. But the lionesses were having trouble, mainly because Sarafina was fighting against them trying to get to DJ.

"Sarafina!" DJ said making her stop. He turned to look at her. "It's okay" he said before winking at her. While Shenzi didn't see it she did and stopped fighting against the lionesses. They all reluctantly got back to a safe distance.

"You aren't suicidal" Shenzi said. DJ just looked at her with a bored look.

"We'll see. You got five seconds after I release my grip to do, what you gotta do" he said laying his head back and relaxing his hand. The latch released and fell off onto the ground. Shenzi opened her mouth to kill DJ in the final seconds of their lives.

DJ quickly looked up and shoved the grenade in her mouth. He kicked her back, sending her into the side of Priderock. She quickly spit it out and it rolled to DJ's ka-bar and Bowie knife.

It then expelled a grey smoke slowly covering a small area. Shenzi snarled realizing that she's been tricked and ran at DJ, who quickly walked over to the grenade.

"I did tell you about smoke grenades, right?" he asked before jumping and rolling into the smoke, grabbing his ka-bar as he did. Shenzi jumped at where he was only to hit air. She skidded further into the smoke then she intended.

The smoke now covered a good amount of the platform. Shenzi growled as she looked around. She couldn't see anything with this new smoke and the smoke from the fire.

"Scary, huh? Being out of your element? Just imagine how me and all my friends felt all those years ago" DJ's voice said. She however couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Scared, alone, in a different country" his voice said before Shenzi felt his knife rake over her back. She jumped up and snapped, but only got air again.

"what do you want, huh. Me to say sorry? Well I'm not!" she yelled. She then heard DJ chuckled.

"Apologies mean nothing. Killing you is the only thing that'll bring me closure" he said. Shenzi snarled, she had to get out of the smoke and into the open.

As she backed up however, she bumped into someone. She turned and went to attack only to have a knife embedded onto her throat.

She coughed up blood as DJ brought her close to his face. He smirked before he roughly ripped the knife out of her neck, leaving her with a cut that started halfway into her neck.

She stumbled backwards out of the smoke and near the edge of Priderock.

"I-I... I-I... I-I should've killed you... when I killed your...friends!!" she said before falling off the edge of Priderock. DJ watched her fall this time and seen her body hit the side a few times and drop another fifteen feet.

"Even if you ain't dead now" DJ said smirking. "You'll wish you were" he said as the smoke grenade stopped producing smoke. Added with the wind the platform was soon clear again and the lionesses seen their human pride member.

"Now that we have a second" DJ said turning back to the lionesses. "Who missed me?!" he said holding his arms out. All the lionesses came forwards and either nuzzled him or licked his face. He laughed and took in the feeling that he was feeling at that moment. He was home. And he was happy. Sarafina then appeared in front of DJ and she didn't look happy.

"I didn't like that" she said. DJ smiled sadly before walking up to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I needed your reactions to be believable" he said only to met with silence. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Nothing will make up for it" she said. She didn't hate DJ or nothing, but... He could've at least hinted that he would be okay. DJ smiled and leaned into her ear.

_"N__othing?_" DJ said making Sarafina smile and Nala gag and turn away. Which made the other pride members laugh. Suddenly however, Nala screamed.

Everyone turned their heads and seen Simba and Scar were standing on their back legs hitting each other in the face

Suddenly Scar hit Simba hard and Simba went flying backwards and landed on his back near the edge. Scar crouched and prepared to jump at Simba.

DJ picked up his Colt off the ground and aimed at Scar. DJ fired one bullet and everything seemed to go in slow motion. It soared through the air and hit Scar in the side of the chest just as he jumped, throwing him off his target.

Scar fell short of his target and Simba used his back legs to throw him off the ledge. Simba looked down at the others and smiled at DJ, who smiled back.

* * *

Scar rolled down the side of Priderock before finally landing at the bottom. He looked up, his vision now blurry. But he could make out two shapes standing next to another body

"Ah my friends" he said smiling and getting to his feet. In doing so he attracted the attention of the two hyenas. "I know it may take some time, but we will avenge Shenzi's death. That human and Simba will fall" he said only to have Banzai look at him with a bored expression.

"Friends? I thought you said we were the enemy. And how you'd help Simba hunt us down, if he let you stay in the Pridelands" Banzai said before looking at the hyena next to him.

"Ed?" he said with a cocked head. The response he got was a deranged laugh and the sound of Ed licking his lips. Scar then made out other shapes coming out from the fire all around him.

"No-no p-please let me explain" he said backing up till he was against the wall. "I was tricking him you see. No, no! You can't take back these lands without m- NOOOOO!" his yell echoing out as hyenas piled on him. Even though there was only a dozen of them left in the Pridelands it was still enough for him.

DJ's p.o.v

* * *

I watched as the hyenas attacked Scar before I heard thunder boom above me. Rain then poured down dousing the fire.

The fire had burnt the death smell and all the dead plants away. Now all that remained was charred lands, but I know that it'll recover. It may take some time but they will recover.

Timon and Pumba came into view with two other meerkats on Pumba with Zazu flying around them before he landed on my shoulder. One of the meerkats looked female and the other an old male. Luckily, I think that Nala and the other lionesses told the others about Timon and Pumba because they didn't immediately attack them. Though it didn't seem to relax the elder male meerkat.

"So what do we do now?" a lioness from Maisha's and Jua's pride asked. I seen Simba coming down from the top.

"Sorry, but I ain't the king anymore. It ain't my place to decide anything" I said as Simba appeared and he must've heard the last part of our conversation.

"We found some lands out in the desert when we were coming back. It's where most of the Pridelands animals went when they left and there's no other lions there. We'll head there for the rainy season and let these lands grow back. Hopefully the herds will follow us when we return" Simba said before turning to the steps to go down Priderock.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I said not moving along with Sarabi. He stopped and looked at me with a confused look. I smiled and pointed to Priderock's peak.

"Unless your afraid mine is still louder than your's" I said. He smiled and walked towards it but not before stopping at me and nuzzling my stomach. I dropped down and nuzzled his head with mine.

"Your father would be so proud of you. Of the lion who you've become" I said. He nodded.

"He is" he said walking away. I was confused by that but brushed it off as I watched as Simba got to Rafiki who bowed his head.

"My king" he said as Simba continued his way up Priderock.

I stood with the other males and watched as Simba approached the peak. We were about halfway up the peak with the lionesses underneath. Simba got to the peak and roared. It sounded just like Mufasa's did in both sound and volume.

The lionesses roared as well signaling that they accept him as the new king. I looked at the others.

"What do ya say boys?" I said as we all roared as well. Now that they were all full grown, my roar sounded less loud but it still sounded like a lion's.

Soon enough Simba came down off and I gathered my things. I still had a few clips for my Colt and half a magazine for the submachine gun. And I still six bullets for the revolver and four bolts for the crossbow left before I would have to make more or a spear. Go full Tarzan.

After I gathered my things, we started to walk back towards the desert. We'll need to stop at the river so I can refill my canteen and coconuts before we head to the other lands. Along the way, Tojo came up next to me.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he said as Malka and Chumvi came up behind him. I nodded and continued walking. We were at the back of the group while Simba was leading the group.

"When you grabbed that..." he started but paused.

"Grenade?" I said as he nodded.

"Yeah, that. Anyway when you grabbed it out of your backpack, you were so fast. How'd you know which one was which?" he asked. I froze for a second before shrugging.

"Humans have an... Advance sense of touch. I could tell which was which pretty fast. There was nothing to worry about" I said smiling. They smiled back and seemed to be happy with that answer. I turned around and my smile instantly vanished.

_F__lashback six months ago_

I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding in as I sat down in the creaky wooden chair. I just finished teaching the boys some ways to use their other senses if they can't for some reason see.

We had another six months to go before we can return to the Pridelands, but we were making process in their fighting. I pray that everyone is alright. I know that they won't be healthy or well fed, but I just pray they're alive.

The boys were out doing their own things now. I think Timon and Pumba were taking them to some fruit orchard or something.

I leaned back in the chair and put my feet on the desk. I've been going over scenarios in my head about what will happen when we return. Maybe I can send the guys to the northern border and I can come in from the south and take Scar out quietly. I sighed deeply.

But if I'm not there with them, then Scar or Shenzi will know somethings up. Suddenly the back leg of the chair broke and I fell backwards on my back.

I swore before noticing a few boxes underneath the one desk.

"The hell" I muttered to myself before getting up and pulling the boxes out from the desk. They had writing on them but I couldn't read it. One also had a brown handprint on the top of it. But I imagine it was crimson red when it happened.

I opened the boxes and was surprised to see one grenade was left in each one. I knew from my training that one was a Frag and one was a smoke bomb.

I then went into thought. If the hyenas were to see Scar and Shenzi die in a explosion. It may be traumatizing enough to make them leave the lands and the pride alone for good.

_'B__ut how to get the Frag grenade close enough to either of them for it to have any damage or effect_' I thought before the gears in my head began to turn. After a few minutes I shook my head.

"I'll leave that for plan B" I said to myself before putting the grenades on the desk. I didn't want it to come to that but worse case scenario, I know that the pride will still live on if I'm not there with them.

_E__nd of flashback_

"DJ?" a voice called out snapping me out of my flashback. I looked over and seen Zira there with Nuka, who was perfectly fine. I couldn't help but let a sour expression slip past as I remembered what Aminifu had told me.

She grimaced before looking down.

"You know, don't you?" she asked. I nodded as she sighed.

"Nuka, why don't you head to the front and see Sarabi for a few minutes" she said. Nuka had grown up in the nine months that we were gone. He now came up to my knee and even though he hadn't become the biggest lion cub I've seen, he had grown lankier than he had been when I last seen him.

Nuka nodded before trotting up to the front of the group.

"So, first can I just say that I am so sorry" she said waiting for my reaction. I just shook my head.

"I just wanna know why Zira, that's all I want to know" I said. She looked down letting a few tears fall onto the ground.

"Scar... He always told me stories about humans. How they were mean and greedy, how they skinned lions and left the skinless bodies for their families to find."

"That's why when you first came to the Pridelands I questioned why Sarafina brought you in. And up till you saved Simba and Nala in the Graveyard, I expected you to try something. But when you saved them, that kinda won my trust over."

"And when you came in and helped me during Nuka's birth, that won me over fully" she said. We got to the river and began to follow it East.

"Then why didn't you tell me then?" I asked. She sighed before looking down.

"I tried... When I woke you up after you rescued Maisha and Jua's pride. I was going to tell you, I was. And then I looked at Nuka... And I wondered to myself 'what is he gonna do when he finds out Nuka is Scar's son.' That made me decide to wait... And then Scar came in half the time he told me and gave me no time to tell you" she said.

I stopped walking and shook my head slightly. Zira also stopped as well, no doubt worried about my decision. The ones who were behind us quickly walked past.

"I need some time, Zira" I said continuing on my way. She caught up with me and tried to talk with me again, but I rounded on her.

"Look I know why you did it now. And I know why you felt that you couldn't tell me. And a part of me understands, I do... But... I just need time" I said. I then walked past all the other lionesses who were frozen in shock at my response.

"I'm gonna make a bit of a detour" I said getting to Simba. "Wait for me where the river starts to head south. If you can't wait anymore for some reason, head for the lands. I'll catch up" I said.

Simba looked at me with a concerned look, but nodded reluctantly.

"Did um... Did Tojo and Malka talk to you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, they already talked with me about the grenade thing. It's fine" I said only to get a blank stare.

"The what?" he asked confused. I looked at him strangely. If he didn't mean about the grenade what did he mean. I slowed my walking pace down until I got to the back of the group next to Malka and Tojo.

"What's going on?" I asked in a 'tell me now' voice. The two stopped walking as everyone else kept going. We were almost near the river-bend anyway.

"Um, well you see... Here's the thing" Tojo stuttered quickly. I stopped walking and raised my hand to stop them as well.

"Tojo, Malka. Either you're about to tell me something that'll make me sad or it'll make Kula and Tama sad" I said. They both looked at each other and noticed how close they were. They then jumped away from each other and shaking their heads.

"No, no, nothing like that" Tojo said as I chuckled. Malka came to his rescue.

"Okay, here it goes" he said before taking a deep breath. "Now that I am fully grown, the lionesses of my pride want to move back to our old territory... And so do I. And Tojo and Kula have decided to join us" he said. I'll be honest, I kinda figured that they always would want to move back. Kind of a shock that Tojo is joining them but it's their life

"Okay" I said shrugging. The two lions looked at me stunned and shocked. "You guys have a lot of history there, I can understand you wanting to return. And Tojo, I'm sure you and Kula will be happy out there" I said.

"So-so you're not mad?" Malka asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Naw, no matter what happens or where you guys go. You'll always be those little cubs I raised in the jungle" I said smiling. A few tears came from my eyes as well as theirs. They stood on their back legs and hugged me. They licked my face as I felt weight thrown onto my back. I turned and seen Simba and Chumvi were doing the same. I laughed as we stayed like that for a few minutes.

* * *

I sighed as I looked down at the dry riverbed. This was were it all started. The tree I had fallen asleep against had long been dead and had fallen on it's side.

The lands were so much the same now that if it wasn't for the river, you'd think that they were all one land.

"Hey boys" I said quietly. "I know it's been a minute but I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. Had we gone around the Graveyard, maybe you'd all be alive today. Well not you, Mac but..." I said before shaking my head.

"I just needed to say that. Get it off my chest. I don't know, I thought I'd make me feel better but... I don't" I said walking away. The wind however picked up and blew into my face. somehow, I don't know how, but I immediately felt like they had forgiven me. I smiled and continued walking to meet up with the pride.

_F__ive months later/ Third Person view _

Zazu flew over the now revived Pridelands that was filled with animal herds moving towards Priderock. The rainy season definitely played a crucial part in it. And once the water returned and the grass started to grow back all that was needed was the animals to return.

The animals, at first weren't sure about letting Simba be king. Traditionally a prince or princess normally don't take the throne until they're five years old. But DJ reminded the animals that he wasn't a five year old lion and he still did a good job running the Pridelands. Some of the animals even said he did a great job.

That and Aminifu vouched in Simba's favor and since he had gained a lot of respect among the animals, most of them agreed to return to the Pridelands.

There were a few small herds that decided to stay in the small patch of green just because they didn't want to leave. Both DJ and Simba were okay with that as long as enough animals came back so they wouldn't starve the Pridelands out again.

Apparently the hyenas had taken DJ's advice in 'getting the hell out of here' a little too literal. According to Zazu they haven't been seen back in the Graveyard except for a few small packs here and there.

But no sign of Banzai or Ed, which DJ was okay with.

Tojo, Kula, Malka and Tama had left the small lands two months ago. It was short notice but Tama and Kula found out that they were expecting cubs. They wanted their cubs to be born in the lands that they would be raised in. It had been a teary-eyed goodbye for everyone in the pride but they'd promised to visit. Zazu was even nice enough to send a Peregrine Falcon friend and fly over Malka's lands to make sure no other pride had claimed it yet.

Chumvi and Tumaini stayed with the pride. They have yet to conceived any cubs, but DJ doesn't think it's from lack of trying.

Timon and Pumba had introduced the gang to Ma and Uncle Max, the two other meerkats that were on Pumba's back. They stayed in the lands for a few weeks before Timon told everyone that he had to go get his clan and move them to the jungle oasis.

Anyway, Zazu landed on the peak of Priderock and bowed at Simba and Nala. They both smiled and looked down between Nala's paws. There was a male cub with golden coat. He was two weeks old and had just opened his eyes to reveal that he got Nala's blue eyes.

Rafiki marked the cub's forehead before picking him up and walking to the edge of the peak. Simba smiled and looked around him. Halfway down Priderock was the rest of the pride. Simba had decided to give DJ a few years off as Royal Guardian. He could protect his son for a while.

DJ looked up at Simba with a proud look. His gaze drifted upwards and he caught a glimpse of a few clouds kinda shaped like a lion head. Suddenly a breeze blew through the lands.

"_T__hank you" _DJ heard in a low whisper. DJ looked around at the lionesses but they either didn't hear it or ignored it and passed it off as just the wind.

DJ looked up at the clouds before nodding with a smile on his face. He then leaned his head on Sarafina's shoulder who then licked her mate on his cheek.

Rafiki made it to Priderock and held up the new prince of the Pridelands. All the animals went crazy. Trumpeting, yipping, whatever noises the made they did. To signal that they accept the new prince.

Prince Kopa.

**And there you have it folks. The final chapter of Pridelander Soldier. The end of an era.****Now, I'm still trying to decide what to do whether I just jump right into the sequel or I do another story first.****I do have some other stories chapters already on a rough draft.**

**But, I'll think about it see how long the other ones will take, because if I do start another story before the sequel I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Assassins will probably be put on hold for now. I'll be honest I may just end up re-writing it.**

**And I just wanted to say thanks to all the followers out there who enjoyed my story. And until the next one, cheers.**


	21. sequel

sequel is out ladies and gentlemen


End file.
